


The Last of Her Kind

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Family, Fearfulness, Fighting, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Marking, Mates, Memory Loss, New love, Possessive Sex, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Sparring, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Hello ~_~ I just wanted to let everyone who reads my stuff know that I just recently got Grammarly Premium & have started slowly editing my stuff. will work on others. So, if you're interested, I've done my best to follow Grammarly's suggestions & such. Also, I've also added some more to Chapter 5.Trunks is now 25, living on his own in the country…much to his mother’s dismay.  He is also single & has been for about ten months…since he caught his girlfriend of three years cheating on him with Goten.  So, much to Vegeta’s pleasure, Trunks is currently not talking to Goten…even though he broke up with the girl because he caught her cheating on him with Yamcha.Trunks has been having recurring dreams about a young girl in trouble.  He didn’t know what she was, but he was for damn sure she wasn’t human; she had cat ears.  He doesn’t know what these dreams are trying to tell him, but he knows it has something to do with this girl.  He also feels some kind of connection to this girl; something about her is drawing him in. He is determined to figure out what all this means & even more so to figure out just who this girl is & why he’s so fascinating with her.Rest Inside.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Original Character(s), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goten/Original Character(s), Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize right now for the random stories that I’m going to be posting. I have severe writer’s block…either still or again; I’m not quite sure at this current moment. As a lot of you know, I also have depression & even though I’m doing better, I’m still struggling with it. & then with all this shit going on/around with the lockdown or quarantine or whatever you want to call it, I can’t really go anywhere as my immune system is crap, my niece has went from being in public school to being home schooled…with me & my bf as her “teachers” or whatever because her parents work. So that’s a little stressful & I’m going stir crazy. So, my mind’s a little frazzled at the moment…
> 
> So, I’m sorry that my older stories are being pushed to a backburner or whatever. I’m not trying to do that; I just for some reason can’t come up with ideas for them. However, I can come up with ideas for new stories. Also, I’ve found some really old stories that I’ve started editing to the best of the ability & I might repost them. But, I may not. I will try to get to everything as soon as I can…if I can. 
> 
> I also apologize for stories that are very similar to other works of mine. Such as any of the stories about a parent (usually the father) finding out he has kids from a previous relationship or one night stand or whatever. That usually happens because I get writer’s block or after I started it I get different ideas, so I start a new version. So, yes, I’m aware I do that; but I don’t think I can help it…
> 
> Also, mainly for when I get writer’s block & come up with new ideas, & can’t decide which category I want to go with; I will write the exact same story with different characters for whichever anime they go with. I not only do that, because I can’t decide which anime world to pair it with, but because not everyone likes each & every anime others may like; some might not even know the anime I do write for. Sometimes I keep all versions & sometimes, if I become too overwhelmed & changing the names so many times becomes too much, I will go through & find which ones are the most popular (as in which anime) & keep those while deleting the others. So, to the people who always ask me why I do that, there you go. But mainly because I’m a spaz.

Trunks is now 25, living on his own in the country…much to his mother’s dismay. He is also single & has been for about ten months…since he caught his girlfriend of three years cheating on him with Goten. So, much to Vegeta’s pleasure, Trunks is currently not talking to Goten…even though he broke up with the girl because he caught her cheating on him with Yamcha.

But I digress…

Trunks has been having recurring dreams about a young girl in trouble. He didn’t know what she was, but he was for damn sure she wasn’t human; she had cat ears. He doesn’t know what these dreams are trying to tell him, but he knows it has something to do with this girl. He also feels some kind of connection to this girl; something about her is drawing him in. He is determined to figure out what all this means & even more so to figure out just who this girl is & why he’s so fascinating with her.

One day, Bulma decided that Trunks needed to have some kind of a party at his place… She set it all up & everything & invited everybody. A few days before, Trunks is walking around town, running some errands for this party his mom was throwing--against his will--he thinks he’s asleep because he seen the girl. When he went to look for her, she was nowhere in sight.

The day of the party, some kind of alien or creature showed up…but so did the girl.

Supposed to be a nice day--clouds & wind started picking up. & nobody has managed to die in the past few years; so yay for that.

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Characters:**

Trunks-25 x Halley-16

Vegeta-53 x Bulma-50

Kolby-19 x Bulla-17

Goten-24 x Stella-20

Gohan-31 x Videl-31

Goku-45 x Chi-Chi-49

Krillin-46 x 18-48

Pan-12

Maron-21

Tien-48

Yamcha-48

Master Roshi-?

* * *

** Three Days Ago:  **

Trunks was in town, getting some things his mom asked him to get for “his” party on Saturday; she had to be at some science convention thing.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Who’s calling me now?” Trunks asked himself, pulling out his new phone.

“What do you want Goten?” Trunks harshly asked, annoyed.

“Can we talk? Please?” Goten asked, pleading with Trunks.

“Why?” Trunks asked, still annoyed.

“Because...” Goten said, hanging up, confusing Trunks.

“I’m sorry.” Goten said, appearing behind Trunks.

“What? Are you following me now?” Trunks as he started walking away.

“Yes. You’ve left me no choice; you won’t answer my calls or anything!” Goten yelled, jumping in front of Trunks to stop him.

“Gee, I wonder why.” Trunks sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

“Listen to me! I know it’s no excuse. But that one night you caught us, I was drunk! Also, she didn’t even really love you; she just wanted you for your money! And, if it makes you feel any better, I broke up with her after three weeks when I caught her sleeping with Yamcha.” Goten said, making Trunks listen to him. He was going to continue when Trunks interrupted him.

“Yamcha? She was fucking Yamcha? She sure gets around, doesn’t she? She really was a slut.” Trunks said, only somewhat shocked.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you.” Goten said, looking at Trunks.

“*Sigh...* I guess I can forgive you, but I’ll never forget.” Trunks sternly said.

“I can live with that. So, what are you doing now?” Goten asked curiously.

“Running an errand for mom...” Trunks mumbled, annoyed; he didn’t want to be doing this right now.

“For “your” party that “you’re” throwing?” Goten asked, using finger quotations.

“How do you know about that?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“Your mom invited us. Plus, I know you. You hate parties—well, throwing them—and being the main attraction anyway.” Goten calmly said with a smile, his hands behind his head.

“Yeah...” Trunks sighed.

“Are you ok? You look drained.” Goten said, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, I’m fine; I just haven’t been sleeping well for the past few months. I keep having this weird dream—the same one over and over again.” Trunks explained, rubbing the back of his head.

“What’s going on over here?” Vegeta asked, annoyed, showing up with Bulma.

“I thought you had a science thing to be at.” Trunks said, looking at Bulma.

“It got done sooner than I thought.” Bulma said with a smile until she noticed the dark circles under Trunks’s eyes.

“We left last night; the thing just ended a few minutes ago. I teleported us there and back.” Vegeta said, crossing his arms across his arms; he also noticed something off about Trunks.

“You left Bulla home alone—when you know she has a boyfriend?” Trunks asked, shocked.

“No of course not. We left her with Piccolo.” Bulma simply said; she wanted to ask Trunks what was up but didn’t want to start an argument.

“What’s going on with you, Boy? And, I thought you were no longer talking to him.” Vegeta said, glaring at Goten.

“We’re working on something... Apparently Cora is having relations with Yamcha now. And what do you mean what’s going on with me; nothing’s going on.” Trunks said, looking past his father.

“I knew she was no good.” Bulma said, crossing her arms.

“Don’t you lie to me.” Vegeta dangerously said.

“I’m not lying to you—nothing’s wrong!” Trunks shot back, earning looks from people passing by.

“Oooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! I know when you lie to me, Boy; you can’t look me in the eyes. Not to mention, we can see the circles under your eyes!” Vegeta yelled, earning more looks from people.

“Can we take this somewhere more private?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband, son, and Goten.

“Yeah...” Trunks and Vegeta both said at the same time, glaring at each other. 

They were just about to teleport away when Trunks looked past everyone. Then, out of nowhere, he took off.

“What in the hell?” Vegeta started, looking in the direction that Trunks began running in.

“Well—go after him! I’ll be at that shop, waiting.” Bulma exclaimed, annoyed.

“Fine...” Vegeta mumbled as he and Goten took off after Trunks.

** Trunks’s P.O.V.:  **

Dad and I were arguing; he wanted to know what was going on, but nothing is going on. I just haven't been sleeping very well lately.

“Can we take this somewhere more private?” Mom asked, looking at us.

“Yeah...” Dad and I said at the same time, glaring at each other. Then, I saw something out of the corners of my eyes.

‘No, it can’t be. I’ve got to be dreaming. She can’t be here; she can’t be real.’ I thought to myself. Still, I had to know for sure; she was right there.

At that moment, I didn’t give a damn what my dad had to say; I took off after the girl—the girl I’ve been seeing in my dreams for the past few months.

“Hey!” I yelled when she rounded a corner. 

However, as soon as I turned the corner, she was gone.

“What the—? Where the hell did she go?” I asked, looking around. There’s no way she could just disappear like that.

“What the hell is going on? We were talking!” Dad yelled once he reached me.

** Normal P.O.V.:  **

“Trunks, are you sure you’re ok?” Goten asked, concerned.

“I’m not sure... Where’d she go?” Trunks asked, looking everywhere in that alley.

“Where’d who go?” Vegeta and Goten asked right away, looking around; there was no one there.

“The girl! She was just here!” Trunks yelled, frustrated.

“Ok. Let’s get your mother and get you home; we’ll talk there.” Vegeta somewhat calmly said; he was interested now.

“Fine...” Trunks sighed as they headed back to where Bulma was.

Once they got there, they couldn’t help but stare in shock; Bulma had several bags.

“What the hell is all of this shit?!” Vegeta asked, shocked, annoyed, and pissed.

“Well—I figured I’d grab the things I needed for Trunks’s party. I needed something to do while I waited.” Bulma said, holding four bags in front of her; it was a subtle hint that Vegeta and Trunks should take the bags for her.

“We were only gone for fifteen minutes! How the hell did you get all of this in that amount of time?!” Vegeta asked, once again getting a crowd of onlookers.

“Just take the bags and take me to Trunks’s.” Bulma said, still holding the bags in front of her.

“Fine...” Vegeta grumbled, grabbing the bags and Bulma before teleporting to Trunks’s house.

Once there, Bulma started taking things out of bags and placing them where she wanted them while Trunks sat at his kitchen table with his head in his arms.

“So, what’s this about a girl?” Vegeta questioned, getting Bulma’s attention.

“Are you dating someone new? Why didn’t you tell us?” Bulma asked right away.

“I’m not dating anyone. If I were, you’d be the first to know. *Sigh...* Ok... So, about three—maybe three and a half months ago, I started having this recurring dream. It’s the same dream over and over and over again—nonstop. There’s this girl... A young girl with light or fair skin, long—I don’t know—wavy orange hair with a flower on the left side. She also wears a tiara: it’s a golden band with a red gem in the center that goes across her forehead. She wears two black chokers--one with a heart—and a heart pendant necklace, what looks like some kind of traditional dress and either black socks. She has big, brown eyes with a scar underneath her left eye. Oh, and she also has tan and white cat ears on top of her head; those sit in front of messy buns. I’m not sure who or what she is—but she always looks like she's scared and/or in trouble of some sort. And, up until today, I thought it was just some kind of a dream. That was until I seen her—or at least, I swear I saw her.” Trunks calmly explained, only to look confused by how shocked his father looked.

“Vegeta, what’s wrong?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“Dad?” Trunks asked, looking at his father after rubbing his eyes.

“She didn’t have a cat’s tail, whiskers, or anything along those lines?” Vegeta asked, still shocked.

“I’m sure—just the ears. Why? Do you know what’s going on?” Trunks asked right away, sitting up straight.

“That’s just not possible...” Vegeta mumbled, sitting down, shocked.

“What’s wrong with dad?” Bulla asked, showing up with Piccolo.

“Trunks is dreaming about a young girl with long orange hair with a flower tied in, brown eyes and tan and white cat ears.” Vegeta said, still shocked.

“What about tail and whiskers and other cat features?” Piccolo asked.

“Nope—just ears. What is going on?” Trunks asked, becoming annoyed.

“I don’t know what the other half is... But what you've just explained is impossible. The only cat race that look anything like humans, are Nekodians.” Vegeta explained, still shocked.

“And they were wiped out hundreds of years ago. You’re sure that’s what you saw?” Piccolo seriously asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure. Cat and human-looking ears, light, or fair looking skin, long orange hair with two buns on the top of her head, behind her ears. In her hair, on the left side, she has a flower tied in. She also wears a tiara; it’s a golden band with a red gem in the center and it goes across her forehead. And then she looks like she wears traditional clothing.” Trunks explained, giving Piccolo the short version.

“You said she wore a flower in her hair?” Piccolo asked right away.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Trunks answered.

“Do you know what kind of flower it is?” Piccolo asked.

“It looked like a small cherry blossom.” Trunks explained.

“That’s what I was afraid you were going to say...” Piccolo muttered.

“What’s going on? What do you know?” Vegeta asked, demanding an answer.

“I know how she survived—being a Nekodian; she’s only half.” Piccolo explained.

“Well, that’s obvious. What is the other half?” Vegeta asked, demanding an answer, becoming pissed off.

“Another race that was just recently killed off. Venarians. This girl Trunks has been dreaming of is half-Nekodian and half-Venarian.” Piccolo calmly explained, causing Vegeta to fall over in complete and utter shock.

“Vegeta, Dear, are you alright?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“Daddy?” Bulla asked, looking at her father.

“What are Nekodians and Venarians? And what do they have to do with me?” Trunks asked, looking between his father and Piccolo once Vegeta was able to stand back up.

“Could we all sit down?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, let’s head to the living room; we can sit on the couch or in the comfy chairs instead of the kitchen chairs.

“Can I go home?” Bulla asked, annoyed.

“No, you may not. You, your father, and I will go home when we’re ready.” Bulma answered as they walked over to the living room.

Trunks’s new home wasn’t overly huge, but he liked it just the way it is. 

Bulma, on the other hand, thinks it could be larger.

The house is a single-story house with five bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen/dining room, two full bathrooms, a half-bathroom, a laundry room, a full basement, and a connected garage with a large backyard.

When you walk into the house, you walk into the living room first. The kitchen/dining room area is across from the living room and divided by a hallway.

The hallway is long and goes two ways; to the left is the half bathroom, basement, and the laundry room, which leads to the garage. The master bedroom, which has its own personal bathroom, is off the kitchen/dining room. Then to the right are the other four bedrooms and the full bathroom at the end of the hall. 

The backyard is huge, seeing as he’s in the country, and has two and a half acres of land. The last Acre and a half are used for training, while the first Acer is used for whatever and has three pools. One pool is one to four feet deep, one is five to eight feet deep, and the final pool goes up to twelve feet. 

The pools are further back and closer to the training area and are completely fenced in. 

The area closer to the house can be used for whatever—mainly for (in Bulma’s mind) parties.

The thing that bothers Bulma the most about her son’s house is that the kitchen and the dining area are right, smack-dab together; he has very little space in the kitchen. 

Trunks, on the other hand, doesn’t care; it’s only him, and he always eats in the living room.

“So, where were we?” Bulma asked as they all got settled.

“What are Nekodians and Venarians; and what do they—or rather this girl—have to do with me?” Trunks asked, trying to calm down.

“Well—we’ll start with that I don’t believe Nekodians or Venarians actually have anything to do with you—well, if they were any living aside from this girl. This girl, however, I think she has something to do with you—or you have something to do with her. Either way, I do believe on either side—if this girl is real or alive, she is the only one left of her kind: Nekodian and Venarians.” Piccolo explained.

“She has to be real and alive...” Vegeta said right away.

“Why do you say that?” Bulla asked, looking at her father.

“Why else would he be dreaming about her like he is? How long did you say you’ve been having these dreams? Three months?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“Roughly.” Trunks said, confused, looking at his father.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Bulma asked, annoyed,

“This girl—she’s Trunks’s future mate. It’s the only thing that makes sense as to why he’s dreaming about her like he is.” Vegeta said sternly, shocking Trunks and Bulma. 

Bulla sat there for a second before falling on the floor, laughing her ass off. 

Piccolo stood there, agreeing with Vegeta, which shocked Bulma, Trunks, and Goten.

“Do you think she’s dreaming about him as well?” Piccolo asked, looking at Vegeta.

“I don’t know. I know, like Saiyans, Nekodians connect to their chosen mates. I don’t know much about Venarians, other than they were a peaceful race—same as Nekodians.” Vegeta calmly replied.

“Yes, Venarians also connect with their proper mates—same goes for Nekodians.” Piccolo calmly said.

“Same goes for most species—except humans.” Vegeta muttered.

“So, who is this girl?” Bulma asked right away.

“And what exactly are Nekodians and Venarians?” Trunks asked, becoming slightly annoyed that his question was getting somewhat ignored.

“As for the girl, I don’t know. Nekodians on the other hand, I do know about—in a sense. Their race was wiped out three years before I was born—or so I thought. That’s what I was told anyway. Some must’ve escaped to a new planet or something. They were a humanoid-cat hybrid. They have the bodies, heads and faces of humans, normally cat ears, tails, whiskers, and their fingernails can turn into claws. For the most part, they were a peaceful and skittish race. Dad used to tell me that, Saiyans and Nekodians used to work together on a few different occasions: Saiyans protected Nekodians in exchange for an elixir that made us stronger—and harder to kill. From what I understand, Nekodians are a bitch to kill because they keep coming back—dad had said they each had nine lives or whatever. Yet somehow, they were pretty much eradicated. Nekodians, as I said before were a peaceful race. But in saying that, they fought if it came down to it. What that means, is that they would only fight or attack if threatened and attacked first. But for the most part, they would prefer not to fight at all, which, is a shame; I was told they were pretty good fighters when needed—especially their claws. They normally have black, brown, red, orange, blonde, or white hair, and brown, blue, or green eyes. Like I said before, I really don’t know much about Venarians.” Vegeta explained all that he knew about Nekodians.

“Venarians are—were—the people of Venus; they were celestial beings of some sort. No, they’re not angels or anything like that—but they were celestial beings. Like Nekodians, they were a very peaceful race. The difference is, they didn’t fight whatsoever. They were, after all, the people of the planet of love; so they don’t fight. They’re normally paler than humans and Nekodians with somewhat of a glow. Typically, they have blonde, very light brown or dark blonde, reddish blonde, or light orange hair, and blue or green eyes. They’re pretty easy to get along with, seeing as they don’t like conflict of any type. As they’ve been completely wiped out, minus this girl, they were not fully immortal; they were half immortal. What that means, is that they were immortal unless killed. Men stop looking like they age between the ages of eighteen and twenty-one while girls stop looking like they age at sixteen. Nekodians are also half immortal in that sense; however, as Vegeta said, they had nine lives. So, if a Nekodian were to be killed, they could, and would come back until their lives run out. The difference between the two is that, Venarians can transfer immortality to another—if they so desire. Nekodians cannot. I don’t know why either race were wiped out, but I do know that a race called Gooblers arrived on Venus after the fact, looking for immoratality.” Piccolo explained, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Goobler?” Bulma and Bulla asked in disbelief.

“Yeah; they are a race of goo-type humanoids.” Piccolo said, looking at them, confused as to why they were looking at him like that.

“Yes—they have a weird name and sound like they shouldn’t be all that strong. But their name and looks are very deceiving. They tried to attack us when I had just taken over for my dad. Yeah—that didn’t go well for them. It didn’t go well the first four times they tried either—or after. I’ve ran into them more than a few times. They may be stronger than Venarians—and most likely Nekodians. But they sure as hell aren’t stronger than the Saiyan race.” Vegeta proudly explained—also a bit cocky.

“They’re not stronger than Namekians either. However, I suppose with all their failed attempts to defeat the Saiyan race, they would want to try to find a way to become stronger. Nekodians have a special ability that makes others stronger. And despite not having much strength at all, Venarians can also make others stronger. Just being near one can increase one's powers by ten percent. Get one to trust you, and your power will go up twenty-five percent. Have sex with one, your power will go up fifty percent. And then, the rest is up to them.” Piccolo explained.

“So, who is this girl?” Bulma asked again, confused and annoyed.

“Who knows?” Bulla asked, not caring.

“She’s Trunks’s mate.” Vegeta simply said.

“How do you know that? What if she’s just a girl in trouble?” Trunks asked, looking directly at his father.

“You don’t believe that; I can tell just by how you asked that. Your voice got higher when you said "if" she was in trouble. And, I really caught it by how you were explaining her. You even brought up a scar she had under her right eye.” Vegeta calmly replied.

“Left eye.” Trunks said right away.

“What was that?” Vegeta asked, looking directly at Trunks.

“The scar is under her left eye.” Trunks plainly said.

“You just proved my point. Now, because I love being right: this girl—you feel some kind of connection to her, don’t you, Boy? You’re drawn to her—like she’s pulling you in. Am I correct in saying all that?” Vegeta asked, demanding an answer, looking at Trunks.

“I guess...” Trunks mumbled, looking towards the floor; Vegeta was right, and he knew it.

“Good. Now, that we’ve got that all settled; we have to figure out where this girl is and how to find and get to her. Then we'll go from there.” Vegeta explained, thinking up a plan.

“Don’t forget about finding out who she is.” Bulma said right away, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Right—that too.” Vegeta mumbled, slightly annoyed.

“What is your problem?” Bulma asked, becoming annoyed.

“Nothing.” Vegeta lied right through his teeth.

“Liar.” Bulma growled, looking at her husband.

“Well, judging by his face, body movements, and such; he’s not thrilled that this girl is Trunks’s future mate.” Piccolo calmly ratted Vegeta out.

'That's for posting all those pictures of me in the shower the all over town.' Piccolo thought to himself.

“Excuse me?!” Bulma asked, standing up. Now she was passed annoyed; she was beyond angry.

“Why would you tell them that?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“So, it’s true? Why?” Bulla asked, confused.

“Vegeta?” Bulma asked through gritted teeth.

“I can’t choose who his mate is; this is out of my control. She’s his mate whether I like it or not.” Vegeta gravely said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bulma asked, crossing her arms while tapping her foot.

“How can you not like someone you’ve never even met?” Bulla asked, confused.

“Stop!” Trunks yelled, annoyed, stopping a fight before it even started.

“Trunks?” Bulma asked, shocked, looking at her son.

“I get it. I’ll tell you right now... It’s not that he doesn’t like her; he doesn’t even know her—none of us do. It’s what she is that he doesn’t like; he doesn’t like that she’s two different races—neither of which are fighters. Am I correct in saying that?” Trunks asked, looking directly at his father. 

Vegeta just looked away, annoyed; he wasn’t saying anything.

“Well, I for one hope you find this girl and that she’s ok. And as long as she’s who you want, then we’ll support you—or at least your sister and I will. Your dad will come around—eventually. We’ll see you Saturday. Try to get some sleep. Come on Vegeta, take me home.” Bulma stated, glaring at Vegeta; he looked a little scared.

“See you later...” Vegeta mumbled as he took off with Bulma.

“Bye!” Bulla exclaimed, waving as she left with her parents.

“Are you going to be ok?” Goten asked, looking at Trunks.

“Oh, you’re still here?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“Uh! Now I’m offended! How could you not know I was here?” Goten asked, making faces at Trunks.

“I guess, with my parents, sister, and Piccolo here, you really didn’t get to say anything.” Trunks said, shrugging Goten off.

“You really are mean.” Goten said, fake hurt.

“Uh-huh...” Trunks sighed.

“So, are you going to be ok?” Goten asked again.

“I’ll be fine...” Trunks sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Ok. Well, I gotta get home; I have to study more... I’ll see you Saturday.” Goten said before teleporting away.

“Yeah—Saturday.” Trunks sighed as he lay down on his couch.

“Don’t worry too much; everything will get figured out one way or another.” Piccolo said, watching as Trunks closed his eyes and waved at him as he slowly fell asleep.

** Current Time: The Party:  **

“This is nice.” Chi-Chi said, looking around Trunks’s house.

“Thank you.” Trunks said, looking around.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Bulma asked, concerned as Vegeta came walking in.

“Yeah, I slept just fine last night. It’s really weird. Maybe it was just some weird dream after all.” Trunks said, looking at his mom while she looked at him, concerned.

“Hey, Trunks! Come out and fight with me! I’ve been training like crazy these last few months—I bet I can take you now!” Goten yelled with a smile.

‘Thank you, Goten.’ “We’ll see about that!” Trunks thought to himself before running out back—away from his mother's questions.

“The food’s great—as always.” Goku said with his big, goofy smile.

“Thank you.” Bulma said with a smile.

“At least the boys are getting along again.” Chi-Chi said as she and Bulma walked outside.

"Yeah." Bulma said with a smile.

After about fifteen minutes, it started getting darker outside.

“I didn’t think it was supposed to rain today.” Videl said as she, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and 18 looked to the sky.

“It’s not; it’s supposed to be sunny and nice all day.” Bulma said as everyone met up a few feet away from the house.

It was the middle of October...

Then, out of nowhere, the sky broke apart—and down came three unknown characters who looked human. Though, it was clear they were not...


	2. Chapter 2

“Jiffy, you head that way! Luber, you head that way! Find her; she’s got to be here somewhere!” One of the three men, who must be the leader or boss, yelled, looking around.

“Yes, of course, Oiel!” The two men called back.

“Hey! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?!” Vegeta yelled, pissed off, demanding an answer. He, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Goku, and the others took their stances; there was something about these three that they didn’t trust.

“That’s not any of your damn business, you filthy humans!” The leader yelled, also getting ready to attack.

“He said his name was Oiel. And the other two are Jiffy and Luber.” Goku said, stating the obvious.

“I know what their names are! I want to know what they are! And news flash, we’re not all humans!” Vegeta yelled, pissed off.

“Yes—I see you have a Namekian!” Oiel yelled again.

“Yeah—and Kakarot, his boys, my kids, and I are all Saiyan!” Vegeta yelled, causing Jiffy and Luber to come back, shocked.

"I thought all those damn monkeys were extinguished years ago." Jiffy said, looking at his boss.

“It doesn't matter. Saiyan, or no Saiyan. This isn't going to stop us from our mission?” Oiel explained, landing in front of Vegeta and the others.

“Which is?” Goku asked, getting ready.

“None of your damn business.” Oiel said with an eerie smile.

Just then, something caught Trunks’s attention out of the corner of his eye; it also caught Jiffy’s attention.

“Boss! I found her!” Jiffy yelled, causing Oiel and Luber to look in the same direction as Trunks.

“Then go get her! And don’t let her get away this time! Jeez... How one little girl could cause so much trouble, is beyond me.” Oiel sighed as the other two men took off.

“Trunks?” Bulma asked, concerned, getting Vegeta’s attention.

Trunks had stiffened up and was visibly shaking all over. He was just staring where that girl was; his eyes were even twitching. 

Just then, Oiel flew up into the sky, lifted his hands, and it became even darker out. 

The wind started picking up, and it started pouring out.

“Women and children inside...NOW!” Goku and Vegeta yelled as Suddenly, without any warning, Trunks took off.

“Trunks! Where is he going?” Bulma asked, shocked and confused; Trunks never just took off like that.

“He’s going to find the girl!” Vegeta exclaimed as Goku kept Oiel from going anywhere.

“That poor girl; she must be so scared right now. I hope Trunks can save her so she can be taken back to her home—wherever that is.” Bulma said as she stood under the awning.

“This _will_ be her home!” Vegeta exclaimed, taking off.

“What is that supposed to mean? He could’ve at least explained what he meant...” Bulma asked, confused, before saying, slightly annoyed.

“He means, it’s the girl Trunks has been dreaming about; that’s why he got so ridged a few moments ago.” Yamcha explained as he, Krillin, and Tien landed in front of Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the others to block a bunch of slime creatures that Oiel sent out.

“How do you know about that?” Bulma asked, looking at Yamcha.

“Piccolo told me to tell you.” Yamcha simply replied.

“Oh, ok...” Bulma said as she and the others went inside to wait.

** With Trunks & Gohan:  **

“Trunks, what’s going on?” Gohan asked, catching up with Trunks.

“What are you doing here?” Trunks asked, confused.

“I’m here to help you! What’s going on? You haven’t been sleeping?” Gohan asked when they landed behind some small trees; Jiffy and Luber were on the ground, searching for the girl.

“No, I haven’t been sleeping—but I’m fine. It’s the girl they’re after that I’m worried about.” Trunks said as they surveyed the area while keeping an eye on Jiffy and Luber.

“Oh, I get it now. This girl; she’s your mate, isn’t she?” Gohan asked, looking at Trunks; he saw that look in his eyes.

Not all Saiyans could find their mates this easily—especially half-Saiyans. That’s mainly because of the human side. 

Humans typically go through a few different relationships before discovering who they’re meant to be with for the rest of their lives. Sure, sometimes they find their life partner right away, but for the most part, it takes a while.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were the only three to find their forever mates right away. Whereas Trunks, Goten, and Bulla have not.

Also, most full Saiyans mark what’s theirs. Goku and Vegeta have not—even though Vegeta wants to; it drives him crazy that he can’t. And Goku—well, he’s happy with what he has.

Half-Saiyans can mark what’s theirs, but they do not have to because of their human side.

“I suppose so...” Trunks sighed.

“You don’t know?” Gohan asked, shocked.

“I don’t even know the girl; she’s just someone I’ve been dreaming about—and can’t stop thinking about. And, for some reason, I feel like I’m being pulled towards her.” Trunks admitted as they continued surveying the area.

“Yep. She’s definitely your mate—the one you’re meant to be with. In a way, that's how I felt about Videl.” Gohan said with a smile.

“Where the hell is she?” One of the men, Luber, furiously yelled, bringing the boys' attention back to them.

“I don’t know. But if we don’t bring her back, Oiel will be pissed. How does this one, little girl keep disappearing like this? How does one little girl cause so much trouble?” The other man, Jiffy, asked, pissed off.

“Especially in a place like this. There should be no place to hide.” Luber said as they looked around.

“What does he even want this girl for anyway; he already has the Arien pendant.” Jiffy said, annoyed.

“It doesn’t give immortality like the girl does. Granted, that doesn’t matter, seeing as she has no clue how to access her abilities.” Luber explained.

The next few seconds went by so fast, Trunks and Gohan didn't have time to react.

“Ha-choo.” They all heard a small sneeze come from under a shed.

“Aha! There you are!” Both men exclaimed as Jiffy’s arm became a long, stretchy, slime-like lasso and slithered under the shed. 

When his arm came back out, he had caught the girl by her ankle, dragging her along—kicking and screaming.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little miss princess; you’ve been very naughty. I think it’s time we taught you a lesson.” Both men said, just before Luber’s arm turned into a long, sharp sword.

“No! AHHhhh—” The girl cried, scared before screaming as Luber impaled her directly through her chest; she was dead after a few seconds.

“NO!” Trunks yelled, seeing nothing but red. He ran out from behind the tree, over to the two men, sword drawn, ready to fight. 

Trunks immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan; he was beyond pissed. Gohan was right behind him.

“What in the—?!” Jiffy started, only to shut up and stand there in shock as Trunks knocked Luber away from the girl, pulling the sword out in the process. 

Trunks sliced him in half, killing him almost instantly; Luber tried crawling to the girl in hopes of being healed or something. 

However, Trunks wasn’t having any of that; he impaled him through the head.

Trust me when I say he wanted him to suffer, but he couldn’t let him get to the girl.

“You bastard! You’ll pay dearly for that!” Jiffy yelled as he released the girl’s ankle and changed his arm into a sword instead.

“Not as much as you’re going to.” Trunks stated, turning towards Jiffy.

“Umm... Something’s happening with the girl.” Gohan said, getting Trunks's and Jiffy’s attention.

When they turned to look at Gohan, they saw he was kneeling next to the girl. She was glowing a light blue, arching off the ground a few inches; she then took in a sharp intake of breath before rolling onto her side, gasping for air.

“So, that’s what it looks like to come back from the dead. Now, I see why Oiel wants her so much. Now, I understand—I must have that power. I must have it now!” Jiffy yelled as he went charging at the girl—his arm/sword ready to strike Gohan down.

“Stay away from her!” Trunks yelled as he went after Jiffy. 

Trunks was thankful that they weren’t full humans—and that he had friends. He wasn’t going to make it to Gohan or the girl—let alone this Jiffy character in time; Jiffy was fast.

Just as Jiffy was about to reach Gohan, sword ready, Goten showed up and slammed into Jiffy, sending him flying into the shed.

“Boy, am I glad to see you? But what are you doing here?” Trunks asked, confused, looking at Goten.

“Our dads told me to come help you; they and Piccolo had their leader taken care of. I see you’ve already taken care of one of the two. Hmm? Is that the girl you’ve been dreaming of? Is she ok? Why is she covered in blood?” Goten asked, looking at the girl, who was backing away in fear—and still taking sharp breaths.

“Yeah, that’s her. Luber, the dead man over there—I killed him after he killed her. I don't think she can die...” Trunks explained, looking at Goten, rubbing the back of his head.

“Umm guys—we have company!” Gohan exclaimed, looking at the shed while he, Trunks, and Goten got ready to attack.

“You will not stop us from getting the girl. Even if you kill me, you will never defeat our leader—not while he holds the Arien pendant.” Jiffy dangerously said as he walked out of the rubble of what was once a shed.

“Arian pendant?” The three friends asked, confused.

“Not Arian. Arien; it’s pronounced Arien!” Jiffy yelled, pissed off.

“What the hell is an Arien pendant?” Trunks asked as he stood in front of the girl.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jiffy asked with a cocky smile.

“Fine, don’t tell us; we’ll figure it out one way or another.” Gohan said seriously.

“Are we just going to stand here and make nice? Or are we going to actually get down to business?” Jiffy asked, looking at the three in front of him.

“I say we get down to business.” Trunks and Gohan said at the same time while they and Goten got ready.

“Dance of the Slime Sword!” Jiffy yelled, pointing his arm/sword in the air.

The next thing the guys knew, there were falling swords of slime. 

Don’t let the name or looks deceive you; whatever the falling swords pierced, turned to slime.

The guys managed to dodge the swords—for the most part. Trunks had to use his sword to cut off a chunk of Goten’s hair, as a slime sword just barely hit the tip of his hair.

“My hair!” Goten yelled, remarkably annoyed; he spent the last three and a half years after their previous battle, growing it out how he wanted it—and now a good chunk was gone.

“It was either cut it off, or turn into goop.” Trunks said, annoyed.

“Come on you two; let’s take care of this guy. We have to attack first, before he gets his attack!” Gohan sternly yelled.

“Right!” Trunks and Goten agreed as Jiffy got ready to make the sword slime dance attack.

“Ka-me-ha-me-ha!!” Gohan and Goten yelled, firing two small blasts at Trunks’s spirit sword to create the Kamehameha Spirit Sword attack.

Unlike Luber, Jiffy was obliterated; there was absolutely nothing left of him. Although the blast also incinerated Luber.

“Do you feel better now?” Goten asked, looking at Trunks.

“Uh-huh. Oh, yeah. Now, for you. Where'd she go?” Trunks asked, turning to look at the girl, only to discover she had once again disappeared. However, this time, he could sense her.

“You find her; we’ll go help the others.” Gohan said as he and Goten took off.

“Ok.” Trunks sighed, looking around.

‘Where could she be hiding? I know she’s close by; I can sense her. But where? The shed’s completely destroyed. There’s trees, but she’s not that far away. Where?’ Trunks thought to himself as he looked around.

It was then that he noticed a small trench nearby—just before a little stream that ran through his land. 

The small stream separated his land from the land that yet to belong to anyone.

When Trunks made his way to the trench, he saw the girl hunkering against a medium-sized, dead stump; she had her knees up to her face as she cried.

'Go slowly...' Trunks thought to himself as he took a step forward.

She must’ve heard him because she looked up before cowering away from him.

“Hey, it’s ok; you’re safe. You don’t need to be afraid. Please, don’t be afraid of me.” Trunks gently said, pleading with her as he slowly moved to her; she just stared at him, unsure.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” Trunks said, crouching down to sit on his knees once he was close enough.

He sat two or three feet away from her; he didn’t want to scare her away, so he decided to go slow.

“My name is Trunks Briefs; I am half-Saiyan and half-Human. I, along with my family and friends, protect Earth and the people who live here.” Trunks calmly explained, trying to get her to understand he wouldn’t hurt her; he’d work on trust after that.

After a few minutes, she looked him in the face. As soon as her eyes locked with his, she took another sharp intake of breath. 

_That_ was when Trunks truly knew she was indeed the girl he was meant to be with; his breath was also taken away when they locked eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, if you’ll let me, I can take you back to my place and take care of your wounds.” Trunks calmly said, noticing she was pretty banged up—especially her chest, where she had just been stabbed. She was also bleeding—but not horribly. 

‘Please trust me.’ Trunks thought to himself, watching her movements.

After a few minutes—after just staring at him, the girl slowly crawled over to him and sat in front of him. However, she quickly backed away in fear, back to the stump when she saw Oiel and the others flying over.

“Damnit... I’m sorry about this.” Trunks apologized, standing up. 

He walked over and gently grabbed the girl; he then started flying away with her, causing her to squeal in surprise and immediately clutch his shirt.

“Just hold onto me.” 'I'll keep you safe.' Trunks said and then thought to himself as he started flying to his house.

“Mmmm...” She moaned in fear as she held tightly to Trunks, hiding her face in his shoulder. It was clear she was either afraid of flying—or had a fear of heights.

Trunks didn’t get too far when Oiel appeared in front of him.

“Just hand her over, Boy. Hand her over and I’ll leave and never come back here.” Oiel smoothly lied through his teeth, holding his arms out.

Trunks sighed as he looked at the girl in his arms.

'Trunks, over here!' Gohan telepathically yelled to him from the right.

“I’m sorry about this.” Trunks said as he pried her hands away from his shirt.

"That's right—hand her over." Oiel said with a smile.

She looked terrified as she looked at someone who said she could trust—and then she heard a voice in her head.

‘I'm not going to let him have you. You can trust me. You can also trust my frineds. I'm going to toss you to my one friend; his name is Gohan and he's going to catch you. Don't struggle; just let yourself fall.’ Trunks told her telepathically before making it look like he was going to hand her over to Oiel. Instead, at the last second, he threw her to Gohan, who caught her easily. 

Gohan flew away from Oiel and on the ground.

“Go hide. Trunks will come find you when we’re done.” Gohan said, setting her down behind some bushes.

“Gohan, watch out!” Everyone yelled as Oiel sent out an attack. However, it was too late; Gohan wouldn't be able to dodge in time—not without the attack hitting the girl. 

Instead, the girl switched places with Gohan, and a small forcefield came up and blocked the attack, sending it back at Oiel. It hit him directly in the shoulder.

“Ahh! What the hell?! This pendant was supposed to protect me! Wait. Is this a fake? Where is the real Arien pendant?!” Oiel screamed, furious.

“What the hell is this Arien pendant thing?” Trunks asked, annoyed.

“The Arien pendant is a pendant with tremendous powers. It’s Mars’s strongest treasure! It was made for Ares, by Ares when he was alive! When he died, he passed it down through his bloodline! It is one of the strongest gems in all of the universes! It is the only pendant of the gods and goddesses left! Where is it?! Those filthy, good for nothing royals!” Oiel yelled, beyond pissed off; he then saw the girl trying to crawl away.

“Get back here!” Oiel furiously yelled as he tried grabbing her with his water slime lasso, but he missed and grabbed a large stick.

“Damnit... It doesn't matter. Fake or not, these fucking monkeys can’t hurt me; I’m still invincible. And you, Princess; you will be mine! I will make you mine!” Oiel yelled as he flew up high into the sky before attacking.

‘Don’t worry about us; just go. Get away from this man; don’t let him get the heart of our planet. You are the last of your kind—on both sides now. And soon, you will be the last one with his blood running through your veins. You are special; you can do so much more than you think. Concentrate, and you’ll be able to shoot just fine. That’s the only way you’ll be able to beat this slime man. Destroy the heart, then use the leftover to kill him; you’re the only one who can. His blood runs through your veins. Your uncle and I love you so, very much. You were so much more than a niece to us; you were like our own daughter. We raised you how your parents wanted as best as we could, but we also taught you my ways. You can do this. Be strong and find the one you’re meant to be with; he’ll protect you. When you get to Earth, find the man you’ve been dreaming of; you’ll find him. I’m not sure who he is, but he sounds like a Saiyan—or at least half. The only full blooded Saiyans left, from what I understand are married; they must have kids. But only you know who your heart wants. Go!’ The girl remembered the last thing her aunt/adoptive mother told her. She stood there, trying to make sense of how to defeat Oiel. Then it hit her—as did Vegeta when he went flying after his attack failed to take Oiel out.

“Hey, are you ok?!” Trunks and Goku asked, looking at Vegeta and the girl.

“Don’t worry about us; take care of that asshat!” Vegeta yelled, getting up, holding his head while looking at the girl; she had managed to sit up. 

After a few seconds, she removed her tiara and set it on the ground.

'Just what the hell is this girl doing? Why isn't she hiding?' Vegeta asked himself, watching as it looked like she was concentrating hard on something.

Just then, a bow and arrow appeared in her hands, shocking Vegeta.

‘How is she able to create a bow and arrow out of thin air? Nekodians only used speed and claws for weapons. And according to the Namekian, Venarians were a peaceful race who refused to fight whatsoever. So, how is the girl able to use a bow and arrow?’ Vegeta asked himself as he continued to watch her.

‘This is the real pendant—the Heart of Mars. Only an arrow of Ares can destroy it. Why? Why was I chosen to receive the blood of Ares? I’m not an Arien; I’m Nekodian and Venarian. I can’t fight; I can’t properly shoot an arrow. I’m nothing special. But—I have to do this. For my aunt and uncle. For all the people of Mars. For these people here. I have to do right by my family!’ The girl thought to herself as she determinedly slammed the arrow into the pendant. However, it didn’t do anything; it didn’t even make a dent. So, she hit it again—and again—and again. 

Eventually, Vegeta figured out what she was doing—especially when the gem started to chip away.

‘Hey, can everyone hear me?’ Vegeta telepathically asked everyone.

‘Loud and clear!’ Gohan and Goten answered.

‘What’s up?’ Trunks and Goku asked.

‘What is the girl doing?’ Piccolo asked.

‘I think she’s figured something out. I think she has the actual pendant thing; she’s trying to break it with an arrow. Keep him away from her. If he figures out what she’s doing, he’ll do everything to stop her. I have a feeling if he gets that, he’ll be an even bigger bitch to beat!’ Vegeta exclaimed.

‘Where did she get an arrow?’ Trunks asked, shocked.

‘It just magically appeared for her. We’ll ask her later.’ “Let’s get this asshole!” Vegeta telepathically said before yelling and going to attack.

“Kamehameha!” Goku, Gohan, and Goten all yelled, using their combined Kamehameha wave attack 

Trunks used his sword

Vegeta used his Galick gun

Piccolo used his special beam cannon

Attack after attack. Oiel seemed to dodge each one almost effortlessly.

** Fifteen Minutes Later:  **

Trunks was finally able to get a hit on Oiel. He only nicked him in the arm a little, but he still hit him.

Oiel froze in midair; he caught a glimpse of the girl and what she was doing.

‘Just a little more...’ The girl thought to herself as she continued to crack the pendant.

“You little bitch!” Oiel yelled, enraged, before charging at her, knocking the gang every which way.

‘Almost there... Just one more—’ The girl thought as she slammed her arrow into the pendant one last time, breaking all the way through and shattering it.

“NO!!” Oiel yelled as a translucent, dark red force of energy surrounded her and pushed him back.

“Let’s go!” Goku yelled as he and the others went to attack.

However...

“What the hell?!” Vegeta yelled as they all fell to the ground, unable to move.

“Get up.” A mysterious voice whispered to the girl.

‘I can’t.’ The girl thought to herself as she sat there, frozen and scared, not knowing what to do.

‘You can. Tie your golden tiara to the arrow, and shoot.’ “You are the princess of Venus—a direct descendant of Aphrodite—my one true, only love. You have my blood running through your veins. Only a pure hearted, direct descendant of Aphrodite would receive my blood. That is you, my Dear; you are special and important.” The voice once again said, at first, to only the girl, but then so everyone else could hear as well. 

This shocked not only Vegeta and Piccolo but also Oiel. Trunks and the others had no clue as to what was going on. The only thing Trunks and the others knew was that they couldn't move, were stuck to the ground, and Oiel was determined to get the girl.

How long that thin barrier would hold, nobody knew.

The girl tied her tiara to her arrow with shaky hands before she stood up on wobbly legs. She then pointed her bow and arrow at Oiel.

‘That’s never going to hit him; she’s holding the damn bow wrong!’ Vegeta yelled at himself; he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t speak out loud for some reason.

Oiel kept moving, so the girl had a hard time figuring out where to shoot—until he went charging at her again. She pulled her arrow back and let go, firing it and her tiara directly at Oiel—hitting him square in the chest.

After he fell to the ground, barely able to move, the girl fell to her knees in shock as the others were once again able to move.

‘How the hell did she hit him? There should’ve been no way; she was holding it wrong. Wait. The tiara! That is the only possible explanation; it must’ve been drawn to him.’ Vegeta thought to himself as he looked at the girl, who looked exhausted; her bow and arrow disappeared into thin air—quite literally.

“The girl... Must have the girl...” Oiel muttered as he weakly crawled to the girl.

“I don’t think so.” Trunks plainly said before slicing him in half.

“Dad?” Trunks asked, looking at Vegeta; he was still standing there, shocked as to how she hit him perfectly in the chest.

“How? How was she able to hit him? She wasn’t holding the bow right...” Vegeta stood there mumbling—more to himself than any of the others.

“Does it matter? He’s gone.” Trunks said as he walked over to the girl, who looked like she was in shock or something.

“The question is—why did she have a bow and arrow in the first place? I thought Nekodians and Venarians were peaceful races. That’s what Piccolo and Vegeta said the other day.” Goten said, very confused at this point, causing Piccolo and Vegeta to smack their heads as they stood there, shaking their heads.

“Yeah; I don’t get it either.” Goku said, standing there, looking at everyone; this time, Vegeta and Piccolo fell over.

‘How is anyone that stupid?’ Vegeta asked, sitting there.

'Were they not listening? Did they not hear some guy talking to the girl?' Piccolo asked in disbelief.

“Are Ariens fighters?” Gohan asked, thinking he knew what was going on.

“Yes, they’re fighters—strong fighters. They give us Saiyans a run for our money. We actually found out we’re about equal in strength. We fought in battle once, many years ago when I was finally able to join in battle. After killing several men on each side—and figuring we were both strong, and couldn’t beat each other without killing all of our men, we joined in an alliance.” Vegeta explained.

“So, she’s Arien as well?” Goku asked, confused.

“No— Not exactly anyway.” A voice said, coming out of nowhere.

“Who are you? Show yourself!” Vegeta yelled as Trunks stood defensively in front of the girl.

“Relax; I’m not here to attack any of you. Nor am I here to hurt or take the girl. I'm just here to talk." A voice said calmly.

“Who are you?” Goku asked as a man appeared out of a fire.

“No way—” Piccolo and Vegeta said in shock.

“Are you Ares?” Gohan asked, looking at the man.

“I am. And much like Aphrodite’s blood runs through the girl, so does mine.” The man, Ares said calmly.

He was a tall man with fiery red and orange hair, black eyes, and a bunch of black and gold armor covering most of his body. His face was charcoal black like he had been in battle.

“So, she is Arien.” Goku said, looking at Aries.

“No. On her father’s side, she is Nekodian. He died before she was born, so she doesn’t know him. Her mother and her uncle (her mom’s brother) are both direct descendants of Aphrodite. Her mother died when she was five. After her mother died, her uncle and his wife raised and took care of her. Her aunt, by the way, was Arien; she was my direct descendant. They couldn’t have kids of their own, so they raised her as their own. And for me, that was good enough. What was supposed to happen, was my descendant was supposed to be male and was supposed to mate with Aphrodite’s female purest of heart descendant. However, after several generations, my descendants always turned out to be girls. None of Aphrodite's descendants were ever pure hearted enough. Sure, there were plenty of descendants with pure hearts, but none like her—and her uncle. The one who received my blood—that I spilled and placed into a chalice for safety, was supposed to be a direct descendant of me and Aphrodite. However, unforeseen circumstances happened and changed that plan, and that girl received my blood instead. Her aunt was in a horrible accident when she was younger that made it impossible for her to bear children. And unfortunately, she was shunned by many of our kind—until I smote them. Well, for the most part anyway; there were still a few who shunned her. Those were men who wanted to say they bore children with the descendant of mine. Anyway, she then went out to explore, and such, and ended up meeting Veah and Venus. She and Venus found they were meant to be together and fell in love right away. He was fine and understood why she couldn’t have kids; he was always helping his sister with her new baby. Oh, before I forget, Venus, Veah, and baby were traveling, trying to find a safe place because that was the time when Venus was destroyed. All but those three, were killed. Unfortunately, five years later—three months after the girl turned five, her mother was killed by an unknown enemy. In reality, I know who, but I can't say. However, a group called, Throzoks claimed they were the ones who killed her. Throzoks are a race of space marauding demon pirates. Yes, I am aware of how that sounds, but that’s what they are; they search space for something they like and take. Or if they dislike something, they destroy it. They don’t live on any one specific planet; they just kind of live anywhere. Currently, can’t get to Earth, as they made some kind of deal with the defenders of earth hundreds of years ago. But I’m sure they’ll figure out how to get here eventually.” Ares seriously yet calmly explained.

“And if they do, we’ll take them down.” Vegeta said with determination.

“So much like your father—and your father’s father, and so on, and so forth. Well, if they do arrive on Earth, I hope you defeat them; they’ve been nothing but trouble for the last five hundred years. Well, I should be going. But before I do—Trunks.” Ares calmly spoke before looking to Trunks.

“Yeah?” Trunks asked, looking at him.

“Take care of her. Girls like her are one in a million—and only come around every so often. You got lucky—just like your father got lucky with your mother.” Ares said with a smile.

“Oh, I really wish you wouldn’t say it like that.” Trunks said, shaking his head.

“But anyway... As you know, she grew up learning the ways of Nekodian and Venarians tradition. However, her aunt did teach her a little Arien tradition as well. Plus, she does have my blood running through her veins...” Ares continued to explain until he was interrupted.

“How is it that she has your blood running through her veins if she’s not a direct descendant of yours?” Gohan asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh, didn’t I already say?” Ares asked, looking at Gohan.

“No, you didn’t.” Everyone said at the same time.

“Well then... That was the difficult part. The blood was either supposed to be drunk or injected right into her. However, after just a taste, she pretty much refused to drink the rest as it was too—metallically. Ok. It’ll have to be injected into her. Well, she does not handle needles very well; she just thrashed her entire body around. And that’s another reason I knew she was the right one to receive my blood: she sure does pack a punch—or more like energy blasts. And apparently, she’s not the only one. All Venarians, when felt threatened, put up a forcefield around them or others to protect themselves. And then, if a forcefield doesn’t work, they (Venarians) can turn their forcefields into large balls of energy and shoot them at whoever or whatever is threatening or attacking them. The only problem with that—is that for some reason, Venarians absolutely refused to turn their forcefields into balls of energy. Their philosophy is: “whatever happens, happens.” But not her; she doesn’t agree with that at all. So, that’s one of the things her aunt started teaching her." Ares had to stop to take a breath. 

"But anyway—now that I got off topic—again. Her aunt knocked her out with some kind of liquid she poured into a piece of cloth and put it over her face. From there, it was easy to inject my blood in with hers. And once it was injected, it mixed in with her blood; it will forever stay running through her veins. So, yes, any child she and Trunks have will be a third Saiyan, a third Venarians and a third Nekodian with Arien blood running through their veins. Any human coming from Trunks will be null in void." Ares continued to explain.

"Now, before I was interrupted—but with a good question—I was saying, she’s not really a fighter; you probably already know this. However, I think when push comes to shove, she’ll fight if she needs. For example, if she’s threatened, or someone she cares about is threatened, she fight or defend. However, she’s a girl... Sorry—no disrespect meant. What that means is that, Arien boys get to start learning how to fight, and defend themselves at fourteen while girls don’t get to start learning until they turn sixteen. She just turned sixteen a two weeks ago, by the way—on October 2nd." Ares said, trailing off a little. 

"But anyway... I believe that if she can concentrate and focus, she can learn how to use her bow and arrow—and expand her forcefields and forcefield blasts. She can already create her bow, arrow and forcefields; she just can’t focus enough to use them properly. Her mind tends to wander—often.” Ares finished explaining.

“Oh, I’ll get her to focus alright.” Vegeta said, standing there with his arms crossed.

“Dad...” Trunks growled, looking at his father.

“Well, I’ll let you two deal with—whatever this is. Oh, but one more thing—well, two, I suppose. You know she’s sixteen; she’s about nine years younger than you. Don’t let that bother you too much; age is but a number. But what I really wanted to tell you before I go is, she doesn’t really talk a whole lot; she never has. Most people think it’s because she’s shy. And yes, while it’s true—she may be shy; her aunt and uncle are right when they say it’s because she’s traumatized and doesn’t trust people. She was only five-years-old when her mother was killed. On top of that, she witnessed her mother’s death. And it was not pretty. Well—no deaht is, I suppose. But her mother's death was beyond brutal." Ares said, trailing off again.

"But anway... I think, if you can get her to trust you, she may open up and talk. But I’m not completely sure about that. So far, in the past eleven years, she’s only ever talked to her aunt and uncle. And finally: the other thing I thought I should tell you—since she doesn’t really talk. Her name is Halley—like the comet. Her full name is Halley Ariel-Stella Faye. Most girls from Venus have two middle names. Yes, one of them is after me. I knew the day she was born, she was different and was going to be the one to receive my blood. There was just something about her. But as nice as it is talking to you all, I have to get going. Bye.” Ares said before disappearing.

“He likes to hear himself talk, doesn’t he?” Piccolo asked in disbelief, looking at the spot that Ares was standing.

“Halley? She’s a comet?” Goku asked, scratching his head.

“No, you idiot; she’s named after two comets, Ares, and another name for a star. Gahh! You’re an idiot!” Vegeta yelled, infuriated.

Goku stood there, laughing—until Vegeta started chasing him around.

“And we’re the kids?” Goten asked, shaking his head.

“Come on, Goten. We’ll meet you back at the house.” Gohan said as he, Goten, and Piccolo followed Goku and Vegeta back to the house.

Trunks just sighed before turning around, half expecting Halley to have disappeared again. 

But when he turned around, she was still there, staring off into space.

“Halley?” Trunks calmly asked, kneeling in front of her again. Nothing; she wasn’t all there.

“Halley?” Trunks asked again, this time getting her attention. 

Once again, she looked him in the eyes, taking her breath away, causing her to fall forward.

“Hey, are you ok?” Trunks asked, concerned when she didn't move. It wasn't until he felt her breath on his ankle, that he realized she had fallen asleep—and she had a fever.

Carefully, he placed her on her back before standing up. He then gently picked her up and flew back to his house where everyone—mainly his mother—was waiting for him...


	3. Chapter 3

When Trunks landed, he landed a good ten yards away from the house; he needed some time to think about what he would say to his mom before she could bombard him with questions.

“Why did he land so far away?” Bulma asked, looking around and up at the sky to see if there was an enemy or something.

“He probably saw you looking at him or something.” Vegeta mumbled.

“I heard that. Trunks loves me.” Bulma said, annoyed.

“It’s not that he doesn’t love you; it has nothing to do with that. He just knows how you get.” Vegeta sighed as they watched Trunks walk over.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Bulma asked, becoming very agitated.

“Do you remember his last two girlfriends?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma.

“And I was right about them—both of them. Mai went crazy and killed herself. And Cora cheated on him with Goten and is now sleeping with Yamcha.” Bulma said, getting Yamcha’s attention right away.

“Wait. My Cora slept with not only Goten, but also Trunks?! What the hell?!” Yamcha asked, freaking out.

“You can’t honestly tell us you didn’t know.” Bulma and Chi-Chi said at the same time, both annoyed.

“No, I didn’t know. The only reason I knew about Goten, is because she told me just before we came over one day. She never once mentioned Trunks. But then again, she never had a reason to; I never really hang out with Trunks, unless we’re fighting someone—or you invite me over.” Yamcha defensively explained with his hands up.

Bulma and Chi-Chi just looked at each other and shrugged.

“I guess you’re off the hook—this time.” Bulma sighed.

“But if I were you, I’d get checked for some kind of STD; I made Goten get tested. He tested negative, thank Kami.” Chi-Chi said calmly.

“Yes, I made Trunks get one as well; he also tested negative, But with that girl, you just never know—especially with how many men she’s been with.” Bulma said, just as calmly as Chi-Chi had.

“You’re just saying that because you believe she hurt your son. But in reality, maybe it was your son who hurt her. He hurts relationships just like you and your husband—and even your daughter.” Yamcha said, looking at Bulma. 

“Excuse me?!” Bulma asked in complete and utter shock.

“Is everything ok over here?” Trunks asked as he walked over with Halley, breathing harshly in his arms.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’m going to head home now. It was a nice party—until it wasn’t. Thanks for inviting me. I hope the girl is ok.” Yamcha said before leaving.

“Don’t worry about him; I’ll deal with him later.” Bulma said with a soft smile.

“Fuck that; I’ll deal with that scheming bastard!” Vegeta exclaimed, ready to fight.

“Vegeta, calm down; it’ll get taken care of. Is that her? What happened to her?” Bulma calmly asked, concerned; she noticed right away that she wasn’t well.

“Yeah, this is Halley—Halley Ariel-Stella Faye. I’d love to tell you more, but I have to get her inside; she already has a fever—and having her out in this rain probably isn't helping. Mom, if you wouldn't mind; could you please help me with her?” Trunks asked as calmly as could, walking inside.

“Of course.” Bulma said, following him.

“When do you think this rain will stop?” Bulla asked as they all went inside.

“I don’t know. Hopefully soon—now that Oiel and his goons are dead.” Piccolo sighed as they stood in the kitchen and living room areas.

“Where’s that boyfriend of yours?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulla.

“Kolby had to go to work.” Bulla sighed, frustrated; she wanted him to stay longer.

“Well, ain’t that a shame?” Vegeta asked as he followed Trunks and Bulma.

“Do you mind if your father comes to help?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“No, that’s fine.” Trunks sighed as they got to his room.

“What do you need me for?” Vegeta asked, slightly annoyed.

“Grab some towels and the first aid kit.” Bulma calmly commanded as Trunks held onto Halley.

“Where is all that?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Towels are in the bathroom. And the first aid kit is in the hall closet.” Bulma said before Trunks could say anything.

“Mom?” Trunks started as his father went out to the hall closet.

“Yes?” Bulma "innocently" asked.

“How do you know where I keep my towels and first aid kit?” Trunks asked, looking directly at his mother.

“Everyone keeps their towels either in their bathroom or a hall closet. You have a closet in your bathroom, in which you keep your towels and other bathroom stuff in. As for your first aid kit; I saw it a few days ago when I was looking for duct tape. So, tell me what you know about Halley. That’s a really pretty name. She’s from Venus, correct?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes and no...” Trunks started when his father walked in with the first aid kit and some towels; he handed them to Bulma.

“Where did you find these towels?” Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta, confused.

“Dryer.” Vegeta simply answered, folding his arms across his chest.

“Ok. Well, you were saying, Dear?” Bulma asked as she got things ready. 

“She’s half-Venarian and half-Nekodian with Arien blood running through her veins. More specifically: Ares’s blood is running through her veins. Long story short, she’s very pure-hearted and is a direct descendant of Aphrodite. Ares picked her to receive his blood for those reasons. Her aunt, who raised her, along with her uncle on Mars, knocked her out so that they could inject his blood into her veins—or blood—or whatever. His blood fused with her blood. From what I understand, either before—or shortly after she was born, Venus was destroyed to the point where nobody could live there anymore. She, her mom, and her uncle escaped and were traveling through space until they met her aunt, who married her uncle. They couldn’t have kids of their own... So, when Halley was five—after her mother was killed—they took her in and raised her as their own. But because her aunt was Arien—and the direct descendant of Ares, Halley was raised on Mars. Well—she was actually raised on Mars since she was a baby. Mars is now destroyed as well... So, from what I gather, she’s the only Venarian and Nekodian left—and the only one with any type of Arien blood in her. From what I was told, as of October 2nd, she’s sixteen. She's very shy, scared and doesn’t talk very often. And then, for some reason, when we look into each other’s eyes, they sparkle and our breath is taken away.” Trunks explained as he set Halley on a towel his mom placed on his bed; she then started towel-drying Halley's hair.

“That’s what happens when Saiyans find their proper mates. Nekodians as well. I’m not sure about Venarians. But Saiyans and Nekodians, I know for sure.” Vegeta confidently explained.

“Her hair’s been singed; a good chunk is going to need to be cut. And her cheek—it looks like it’s been cut pretty badly.” Bulma said as she noticed things that Trunks obviously didn’t.

How could he notice her cheek? Her hair covered it—and he was more concerned with her safety.

“Are we changing her clothes?” Bulma asked, looking at Halley; her clothes were soaked—in water, mud, and blood. And on top of it all, she had a fever.

“Yeah... That’s why I wanted your help. Well—it's one of the reasons. She needs to be bandaged up as well.” Trunks answered, closely watching Halley.

“Of course.” Bulma said with a soft, sad smile before she started feeling Halley’s hips and chest area.

“Mom—what are you doing?” Trunks asked, confused, and slightly disturbed; Vegeta stared in shock and interest.

“I’m just checking to see if she has any undergarments on. Do you have something for her to wear?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah.” Trunks said, grabbing a shirt from his dresser; it was one of his long, loose-fitting shirts. The shirt itself was blue with three symbols: a peace sign, the Capsule Corp logo, and the Saiyan Royal family symbol. 

He had that shirt specially made at some clothing store about five or so months ago; it represents who he is and where he comes from—basically family. 

The peace sign is there because he wants peace on Earth; it’s there to remind him to have hope.

“Ok, let’s get this done with...” Bulma sighed as she started removing Halley’s dress, thigh-high socks, and both necklaces so that she wouldn't choke on them while she slept. She tried to remove the cherry blossom from her hair but couldn’t; it was like it was embedded in her hair or something.

“Well, that’s not coming out...” Bulma sighed as she undid Halley’s buns, letting her hair down.

“What happened to her chest?” Bulma asked, shocked when she noticed where she was impaled; the wound was slowly healing.

“One of those men turned his arm into a sword and stabbed her. I don’t know where any of the other wounds came from.” Trunks sighed, looking at every bump, bruise, cut, scratch, and scrape on her body, including an “x” shaped gash on her left cheek, under her eye.

“Those are going to leave nasty scars.” Bulma sighed as she cleaned all of Halley’s wounds.

‘That gash—it was the scar in my dreams. Was that something I could’ve prevented? She has some rosy cheeks—and there’s a scar that I could’ve maybe prevented.’ Trunks thought to himself as he stared at her face; he was trying not to look anywhere else—except maybe her stomach, which was clear of any type of damage.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Trunks didn’t hear Bulma talking to him or the knocking at the door.

“Vegeta, see who that is please.” Bulma said, looking at her son in concern.

“It’s just Kakarot’s oldest boy.” Vegeta simply said.

“Gohan? Just a second.” Bulma said, quickly covering Halley, snapping Trunks back to reality.

“You can come in now.” Bulma kindly said as Trunks looked back.

“What brings you here?” Trunks asked, looking at Gohan in confusion.

“Because we witnessed it firsthand; I know she can’t die. Or rather, she doesn’t stay dead for more than a few minutes. However, I also noticed blood running down her chest from where she was stabbed, leading me to believe that she doesn’t heal very fast—or well. So, I paid a visit to Korin Tower and talked to Korin, explaining to him kind of what was going on. I asked for a Senzu Bean. He said he was kind of waiting for one of us to come and ask for Senzu Beans; someone from our group was always coming to get some. So, he gave me two large jars full. One for my family to divide however we need—and one for you and your family to divide however you need. Oh, and here’s a single one for Halley. I don’t know if she’ll be able to eat it right now, but at least you have it for when she can.” Gohan said, handing Trunks the single bean and the jar to Bulma.

“Thank you.” Trunks and Bulma said in shock, taking the beans.

“That’s the same reaction I had—that mom, dad, and Goten had as well. I guess I should get going so you can finish this.” Gohan said with a smile before leaving.

“Ok. Let’s get her finished up. I wish we could get her to eat the Senzu Bean now.” Bulma sighed as she removed the blanket from Halley.

“Mmmm...” Halley moaned in pain after Bulma carefully used a towel with a mixture of peroxide and rubbing alcohol on her chest. 

After a minute or two, she went back to harshly breathing.

“You poor thing... Oh, I’m deeply sorry about this.” Bulma sadly sighed, running the cloth over her cheek, wiping the blood away, and cleaning the wound. She then bandaged her up.

“Shoot! It’s a front clasp.” Bulma said, looking at Halley’s bra.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“I was going to unclip her bra so that I could remove it once the shirt was on her.” Bulma explained.

“And?” Vegeta asked, looking at his wife.

“Neither you nor Trunks needs to be seeing her breasts.” Bulma sternly said, folding her arms across her chest while tapping her foot, narrowing her eyes at Vegeta.

“She’s his mate...” Vegeta started.

“That doesn’t matter! She’s going to be living with Trunks—here on Earth from now on; she has rights too. One of those rights is not to be forced into anything she may not be ready for. You don’t know how she feels about someone she doesn’t know, seeing her naked!” Bulma exclaimed, glaring daggers at her husband.

“She’s asleep; how the hell would she even know?!” Vegeta asked, nearly yelling.

“Stop yelling; you’ll wake her. And mom’s right; I will not do anything that Halley’s not ready for. And yes, while she’s asleep, I will not degrade myself by staring at her when she isn’t aware. Now, with all that said: mom, do you need help with changing her at all? If not, dad and I will turn around until you’re done.” Trunks said, looking at his mother.

“That’s my boy—so responsible!! I’m so proud. But seriously, if you could just get the shirt over her head, I can take care of the rest.” Bulma calmly replied.

“Ok.” Trunks said as he walked over to his bed.

With his mother’s help, Trunks got the shirt on, over her head; he and Vegeta then turned around while Bulma finished up.

‘Hey, Boy.’ Vegeta telepathically said to Trunks.

‘Yeah?’ Trunks responded.

‘You—you make me proud. You treat that girl right. I am glad you found who you were meant to be with. And if you ever tell your mother or anyone else I said any of that, I will beat the ever-loving crap out of you. Do you understand me?’ Vegeta sternly asked, arms folded across his chest.

‘Yeah, I understand. And thanks.’ Trunks replied with a small smile.

“There we go. You may turn around now.” Bulma said once she got the bra off.

When Trunks saw her in his shirt, something came over him; he couldn’t stop staring at her. Sure, Mai and Cora had worn his shirts before, and he thought they were sexy as hell. But looking at Halley—she looked so innocent yet beautiful at the same time.

“Where and when did you get this shirt?” Bulma asked, noticing the symbols on it; she very much liked it—and wanted one.

“Why is it so huge? It reaches well past the girl’s knees. On you, I’m guessing it goes past your ass. I do like that our family symbol is on it—along with your mother’s place of work. But what I don’t understand is: what’s with the peace symbol?” Vegeta asked, looking at the shirt.

“I got it at that one clothing shop just before they closed five and a half months ago. That was the only size they had left for men that I could wear; all other sizes were too small. I had it specially designed, seeing as their prices for having shirts specially designed were half off. Now, I knew I had forgotten something. I had the Capsule Corp symbol and the royal family symbol placed on there because it’s who I am. The peace sign is having hope for peace on Earth and everywhere else.” Trunks said, bending to look under his bed.

After a minute or two of searching, Trunks pulled out a large, flat box.

“What’s that?” Bulma asked, becoming very excited; she had a feeling she knew.

After he opened the box, Trunks handed his mom and dad a shirt with the same symbols but in different placement orders.

“There’s one for Bulla as well. I meant to give you them a few months ago—but I stuck them under my bed; I guess I just forgot about them. I hope you like them.” Trunks said, looking at his parents.

“I love it!” Bulma happily exclaimed before she attacked Trunks with a hug.

“I actually like it as well...” Vegeta mumbled.

“We should do a family picture together some time!” Bulma exclaimed as Trunks pulled back his blankets. 

With Bulma's help, Trunks placed Halley under the blankets and then gently placed her head on the pillows.

Once she was all situated, Bulma placed a cold, damp rag on Halley’s forehead to hopefully lower her fever.

“Ok—let’s go enjoy your party. I’ll come check up on her every so often to change the rag and whatnot. She’ll be fine. Come on, let’s let her rest.” Bulma said, pushing Trunks out of the room; Vegeta just walked out.

“How is she?” Goten asked when they got outside where everyone else was. It had finally stopped raining, and the sun was once again shining—and somehow, the grass was dry but glistening in the sun.

“She’s all bandaged up and resting.” Trunks answered as Bulma handed Bulla her shirt.

“This is really cool.” Bulla said, slipping the shirt on.

“So, Vegeta—what do you think of the comet?” Goku asked, laughing a little, making a joke. 

“The girl’s name is Halley; she’s named after a comet, you idiot!” Vegeta yelled, ready to pummel Goku to the ground.

“Hey! Get back here!” Vegeta yelled as Goku started flying away.

“Uh-uh! You have to catch me!” Goku yelled back; he was leading him away to spar so they could become stronger.

“There they go again...” Bulma sighed in annoyance.

“Yep. What are we going to do with those two?” Chi-Chi asked, annoyed, folding her arms across her chest.

“I don’t know.” Bulma sighed, watching Trunks; she was worried about him. But he seemed to be somewhat relaxed as he talked with Gohan and Goten.

“Is there really anything you can do with them?” Videl asked, interjecting herself into the conversation.

“I doubt it.” 18 mumbled as she sat in a chair.

“It’s a Saiyan thing; it’s in their DNA. They thrive on becoming stronger.” Piccolo said as he leaned against the house.

“You would think that after all these years, you’d know this by now.” Yamcha said, walking in on the conversation.

“What are you doing here? Did you really just walk into Trunks’s house without asking?” Bulma asked, pissed off.

“Relax, I’m not staying; I just forgot my jacket, wallet—and house keys.” Yamcha said, walking over to where he was before any of this happened.

“Before you go... What did you mean by what you said earlier? Vegeta, I understand. But who did Bulla or I hurt?” Bulma asked, folding her arms across her chest, annoyed.

“Just like you, your daughter breaks hearts left and right.” Yamcha said, looking directly into Bulma’s eyes.

“If you’re talking about her last boyfriend; she caught him cheating on her. So, she had to break up with him. Now, she has Kolby—her mate. And who the hell did I hurt? I only had a few boyfriends, and we all broke up mutually." Bulma said, looking directly at Yamcha?

“Seriously Bulma?” Yamcha asked, looking at her.

“What?” Bulma asked, looking at him, confused.

“I love you! I’ve always loved you! And, I will probably always love you! I know we were off and on, but I never stopped loving you! But then you went and fell in “love”  _ that _ great oath of a man—if you want to call him that. I get it, you had a bastard child with him. But that doesn’t mean you have to try to be a family with him. All he cares about is getting stronger; he doesn’t care about any of you. We could’ve been a family together; I would’ve raised Trunks along with you! I loved you. I love you! You love me, not him!” Yamcha yelled, shocking Bulma.

“Yamcha, I’m sorry, but I love Vegeta; I will always love Vegeta. If you loved me so much, you would’ve never cheated on me—several times. I did love you at one point, but you went and threw it all away. I’m sorry, but I don’t love you like that anymore.” Bulma calmly yet seriously said.

“But... No! It’s not true! You still love me!” Yamcha furiously shouted, grabbing Bulma by her arm and roughly pulled her towards him.

“Ow! Yamcha, let go of me! You’re hurting me!” Bulma screamed at Yamcha, lifting her other arm to slap him across the face. He, however, stopped her by grabbing her other wrist—tightly.

“Let her go!” Trunks yelled as he, Gohan, and Goten came back from grabbing stuff for badminton from the garage.

“Back off; she’s mine! We’re in love! You can’t stop our love!” Yamcha crazily yelled as his grip tightened on Bulma.

“Mom!” Bulla yelled, scared as Chi-Chi held her back.

Vegeta, sensing something was wrong, went around to the front of the house and then back around. When he saw what was going on, he instantly became insanely pissed off and changed into a Super Saiyan.

“Get your dirty hands off of my wife!” Vegeta yelled, flying in from the side and sucker-punched Yamcha in the face. 

He was aiming for the side of his head, but Yamcha turned and looked Vegeta’s way.

Yamcha went flying a good two or three yards away; Vegeta was holding back.

“Bulma, are you ok? What happened to Yamcha?” Goku asked once he showed up.

“He dared to lay his hands on my woman. So, I lightly punched him in the face.” Vegeta growled.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m going to check up on Halley. Please make him leave.” Bulma said, a bit shaken up.

“Bulma wait!” Yamcha called, reaching out for her; she just ignored him and continued inside.

“Yamcha, you need to leave before dad really hits you. That was him being nice when he didn’t have to be.” Trunks said as calmly as he could. He, too, was pissed; that was his mother that Yamcha laid his hands on.

“That was him being nice, and lightly punching me? What the hell do you see in him?! He wasn’t there for you when you were growing up; everyone else was!” Yamcha furiously yelled.

“He’s my dad. And no, he wasn’t there until I was seven or eight. But he eventually came around. He’s here for me now; he’s also there for Bulla. And yes, he’s still got a ways to go, but he’s working on it. Now, please, leave.” Trunks calmly said.

“News flash! She doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore! You did this to yourself! So leave! Leave me, my wife, and our kids the hell alone!” Vegeta yelled, beyond pissed off. Oh, all the things he wanted to do to Yamcha right now. But for Bulma, he restrained himself so that “Trunks’s” party wouldn’t be ruined anymore than it was already starting.

“Fine!” Yamcha exclaimed before leaving.

“*Sigh...* I’m going to check on your mother.” Vegeta sighed, annoyed before he went inside.

Knock. Knock.

“Yeah?” Bulma called out.

“Can I come in?” Vegeta asked, knocking twice on the door.

“Yeah, come in.” Bulma answered.

“How’s the girl?” Vegeta asked, walking in after shutting the door.

“She still has a fever... But her breathing has evened out; she seems to be sleeping a little more peacefully. Is he gone?” Bulma replied and then asked as Vegeta walked over.

“Yeah, he left—but I’m sure he’ll be back.” Vegeta answered as he sat next to  _ his _ wife.

“*Sigh...* I’m sure.” Bulma sighed as she got up; she was going to wet and dampen the rag again.

When she returned, Vegeta was pacing back and forth.

“Something wrong?” Bulma asked, placing the rag on Halley’s forehead.

“Everything. I know we’ve talked about this before—and you’ve repeatedly said no. But now that that creep wants you, I think it’s time you finally let me mark you.” Vegeta seriously answered.

“Vegeta... I think you’re right.” Bulma sighed, agreeing with him, shocking him; he certainly didn’t expect her to say yes just like that.

“Wh-what? What changed your mind?” Vegeta asked, standing there, shocked.

“I really do love you. And Yamcha has gone crazy or something. He’s already hurt me—something I never thought would ever happen. Who knows what he’s truly capable of now?” Bulma said, looking at Vegeta.

“Great. Tonight?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma.

“I was thinking we could go to one of Trunks’s spare rooms, and do it in just a little bit. I just have to let Trunks know how Halley’s doing. How long does this take?” Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta.

“It shouldn’t take long. Just keep everyone outside.” Vegeta said as calmly as he could. However, deep inside, he was jumping up and down.

“Right.” Bulma said with a smile.

** Four Hours Later: **

Vegeta marked Bulma three and a half hours ago, and it went surprisingly well. Bulma didn’t scream or cry out like most girls do. Vegeta declared then and there that he knew she was definitely  _ his _ mate; she was stronger than even some of the strongest female Saiyans.

As promised, Bulma checked up on Halley every half an hour or so and let Trunks know. 

Her fever finally broke sometime within the last hour and a half.

It was getting late; it was around 7:30 PM, and almost everyone had gone home for the night—after thanking Trunks and Bulma for inviting them. 

The only ones left were Trunks, his parents, Bulla, Halley, Goku, and his sons. Chi-Chi, Videl, and Pan all went home, saying that they were ok with the guys staying as long as they were home by 10:30 PM at the latest.

“For the most part, this was a good day.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Yes, I agree.” Goku happily agreed.

“Trunks, what did you think?” Bulma asked, looking at her son.

“It was a good day. It was a——nice party.” Trunks honestly answered, pausing to think of the right word to use.

“You had a good time?” Bulma asked, hopeful.

“Yes, I had a good time. But please, don’t do this again without at least telling me in a few weeks in advance—not just a week.” Trunks said, looking Bulma directly in the eyes.

“Ok, I can do that. I’m so glad you had a good time! So—what would you say to us moving closer to you—and Halley?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“I can’t stop you if that’s what you want to do. Why do you ask?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“Well...” Bulma started, looking at Trunks.

“What’d you do?” Trunks and Vegeta asked, skeptical of how Bulma was acting.

“I bought the land next to yours. Now, I just need to build a house.” Bulma explained with a small smile, hoping Trunks and Vegeta would be happy too; she already knew Bulla hated the idea.

“Well, travel time would be a lot easier.” Trunks said with a smile.

“Country living, huh? Never thought you of all people would leave the city. But hey, I’m all good with this decision; I hate the city. But I’d go wherever you went.” Vegeta stated, standing next to his wife.

“Awww! I love you too!” Bulma exclaimed happily, hugging her husband. 

Usually, Vegeta—because Goku and his sons were there—would protest and pull away. However, because she finally let him mark her as his, he gave her this.

“Why? Why do you hate me so much?” Bulla complained.

“We don’t hate you, Dear.” Bulma calmly responded to her daughter.

“Then why are we moving away from the city and to the country—in the middle of nowhere?” Bulla complained even more.

“Change of scenery. Besides, if we move to the country, Kolby can move in as well. We’ll build him a small side apartment off one of the sides of the new house.” Bulma said, immediately getting Bulla’s attention.

“Oh my Kami, you’re the best! Country life here we come!” Bulla joyously exclaimed.

“How many acres did you purchase?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“Three and a half. Would’ve been four, but someone else owns the areas around me.” Bulma said, sulking a little.

“Well—we could build fences around our lands. Or we could build one large fence around both our lands and combine them. That’s six acres of land, I do believe.” Trunks said, standing there, thinking.

“You’d really combine your land with ours?” Bulma asked, staring at her with stars in her eyes.

“I don’t see why not. I mean, as long as we each have our own houses, I’m fine with it.” Trunks calmly replied.

“Congratulations!” Goku happily cheered, popping one of those streamer party favors he had found.

“Well, I’m gonna head home; Videl and Pan are probably waiting for me, as Pan has to be to sleep soon.” Gohan said, stretching.

“Ok. Thanks for coming.” Bulma said, waving as Gohan flew off.

“I’m gonna head out as well. See you later.” Goten said, taking off.

“Kolby!” Bulla gleefully cried when he walked around the corner.

“Hey. Sorry I missed most of your party.” Kolby said, looking at Trunks.

Kolby is a Saiyan who was living near the milky way with his family until they came to Earth. They are a rarity among Saiyans, as they didn’t like to fight.

Kolby has short, spiky, deep, dark, almost black, blue hair that looks like a shorter version of Vegeta’s hair, and black eyes. He is a full Saiyan who just turned nineteen; he will mark Bulla as his mate one day. According to Vegeta, that will never happen—not in a million years. 

“Hell would have to freeze over before I even think about letting him mark my baby.” Is what Vegeta always says; that was his favorite line. However, in nine months, when Bulla is eighteen, Bulma said he’ll have no say—even though the legal age is sixteen.

Bulma thinks that Vegeta doesn’t like him because he has the same personality as Goku—and only fights if needed. 

But boy, can he fight?

“It’s fine.” Trunks replied.

“He’s got a girlfriend now; she’s his true mate.” Bulla replied, being cheeky.

“Really? That’s so great! Congratulations!” Kolby sincerely said.

“Thanks.” Trunks thanked, rubbing the back of his head; he really didn't like this kind of attention. He cringed at the thought of how Halley might handle it.

“But uh... Where is she?” Kolby asked, confused.

“Asleep with a fever.” Trunks replied.

“Oh.” Kolby said, accepting his answer while Trunks went to put the badminton stuff away.

“I was wondering if I could take Bulla out to a movie before taking her home.” Kolby asked, looking at Bulma and Vegeta.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Bulma answered before Vegeta could say something. She knew they were active; she got Bulla set up on birth control a few months ago.

“Thanks mom! You’re the best. Love you daddy.” Bulla lovingly stated, hugging and kissing her parents on the cheek before leaving with Kolby.

“What about you? Aren’t you leaving as well?” Vegeta asked, noticing Goku was still there.

Goku was about to say something when they heard screams coming from inside the house.

** Earlier:  **

** Inside: **

"Mmmm..." Halley softly moaned, holding her head as she started waking up.

‘Where am I? What happened to me? I remember—Mars is gone. I lost my home. My aunt and uncle—they died. They died protecting me. I have nobody anymore. I have no home. Where is my dress and—my tiara? Wh-where’s my tiara? It has the pendant of Mars in it! Wait! A boy. I remember a boy—an older boy. What happened to my hair? What happened to me in general? Am I trapped? Am I able to get up and walk?’ Halley asked herself, looking around; she was having a hard time remembering where she was—or how she got there. She didn’t remember the slime men or what they did to her.

After a few minutes of debating with herself, Halley removed the blankets, slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. 

After a few seconds, Halley found she could still stand and walk around just fine despite being a little shaky.

She walked over to the door, took the knob in her hand, and slowly turned it, opening it; she slowly peeked her head out to look around. She didn’t sense anything evil—or even dangerous; she walked out and started looking around.

She recognized some things like the kitchen table and its chairs. 

The walls, floors, and the ceiling all looked pretty much the same as well. However, on Mars, floors were tile, walls were decorated slabs of cement, and roofs were made of tempered glass. Everything used to construct the houses were mainly used to keep the occupants cool—and to keep anything from bursting into flames.

Buildings on Mars were also much smaller; they usually only one to two rooms—three if you were lucky. 

Because of who her aunt was—and her heritage, they lived in a house with three bedrooms: one for aunt and uncle, one for mom (until she was killed), and one for Halley.

The kitchen in her home on Mars was much smaller and had different things. Here, she didn’t know what anything was. 

Most of the cooking was done over a fire, encased in clay domes, outside, under the awnings. Cooking was done under awnings to protect from the elements on Mar. It also kept the person who was cooking from overheating. 

On Mars, rain was super rare; it rained maybe once every few years.

As far as Halley remembers, she's never seen rain before. 

They didn’t have anything cold, except water, which people got from a river. 

Surprisingly enough, despite all the dust and heat, the river was always fresh, clean, and never dried up.

Bathrooms on Mars were very different; they had outhouses that were cleaned weekly by Mars’s sanitation workers. 

Halley pressed the plunger on the toilet; it scared the crap out of her. She ended up running out of the bathroom, holding her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

She had no clue what beds, couches, and recliners were; she slept on cotton pads with a thin blanket and sat in bean-bag chairs. It wasn’t as hot during the nights as it was during the days; nevertheless, it was still warm enough that people didn’t need heavy blankets—or blankets at all.

After thoroughly investigating the house, Halley saw a family photo on a shelf in the living room. 

‘That’s the boy I keep seeing in my sleep. That must be his family.’ Halley thought as she stared at the picture.

She was so entranced by the photo that she didn’t hear someone coming up on her left side.

“You...” The voice growled, causing Halley to turn around quickly; she started slowly backing into the kitchen. 

It was Yamcha, but she didn’t know him; she didn't even recognize him in any way—from anywhere.

She was not comfortable with Yamcha—this man she didn’t know; she was very uncomfortable and scared. There was something about him that made her feel unsafe.

Halley didn’t know what to do; she felt tired and weak.

“Why did you have to come around? Why did you come here, to Earth?!” Yamcha yelled at her, scaring her even more with every second that passed—with every step he took.

‘Please. Please don’t hurt me.’ Halley begged in her head; somehow, Yamcha heard her. Without actually knowing how, Halley must’ve sent her thoughts to him.

“Don’t hurt you? Why ever would I hurt you? I mean, since you came around I’ve admitted to Bulma how I feel about her. But you know what? She says she doesn’t feel the same about me; she loves an oath of a man! They even have kids together. It makes me sick! But she was never supposed to know how I felt; I was never going to say anything to  _ anyone _ . Then, all of a sudden, you show up and I just blurt everything out. Your part Veenian; you’re from Venus—the planet of love and such. You must’ve made me say all that stuff earlier. It’s your fault!” Yamcha yelled, scaring Halley even more, causing her to start to shake.

Halley wanted to run—wanted to get away. However, she tripped over her own feet and fell backward onto the floor. That, and she didn’t have any energy to run.

“What’s the matter? Did you fall and hurt yourself?” Yamcha asked in a child-like tone.

Then his demeanor changed; it became darker.

“I guess you’ll do. You are kind of a cute little thing.” Yamcha said, eerily calm before charging her.

“Ahhh!” Halley screamed in fear before she started crying. She knew what was about to happen; he was going to attempt to rape her. 

There was nothing she could do—nothing but scream and cry—and hope someone heard her.

When everyone arrived in the kitchen, Yamcha was on top of Halley, keeping her from escaping him. He had one of her arms pinned above her head; he couldn’t seem to get a hold of her other arm, which, for him, wasn’t a good thing.

After a few seconds, one of Halley’s arrows appeared for her, and she did the only thing she could think of; she jabbed it into Yamcha’s side. Of course, Trunks didn’t see that; he just saw red.

“Get off of her!” Trunks yelled, ready to pull Yamcha off of Halley. However, before he could get there, Yamcha was lifted just a little and thrown into the back of Trunks's couch. 

Halley had created a small forcefield and pushed him away—Whether she knew or not, nobody knew. 

Yamcha was howling in pain.

“Quit your whining; she didn’t even throw you that hard. If I were her, I would’ve thrown you further and harder.” Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.

It was then that Bulma noticed Halley’s arrow sticking out of Yamcha’s side.

“I don’t think the throw is why he’s hurt; there’s an arrow sticking out of his side.” Bulma stated, looking at Vegeta.

“You can’t tell me that you feel sorry for him. He got what he deserved—not even close. But I suppose, it’s what she could do.” Vegeta said, looking at Bulma in shock.

“No, I don't feel bad. I’m saying, it’s probably the arrow in his side causing him so much pain, not the throw. Hmm? Where did Trunks go?” Bulma explained and then asked, looking around when she didn’t see Trunks. He wasn’t next to them—and he wasn’t by Halley, who was cowering in a corner.

“I’m coming.” Trunks sighed, walking over.

“Where’d you go?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“My room.” Trunks answered as he slowly walked over to Halley.

Vegeta and Bulma just stared at each other before looking back at Trunks.

“Halley?” Trunks asked, kneeling in front of her; she pressed herself into the corner as much as she could.

‘How does he know my name?’ Halley asked herself, scared, barely looking up at Trunks.

“So, you’re a telepath. Though, it seems you don’t know how to shut it off. I know your name because Ares told me earlier. Don’t you remember?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

Trunks thought that it sounded like an echo when she telepathically spoke. It was nothing like when he and the others would speak telepathically.

‘My tiara? The pendant? I have to protect the pendant!’ Halley cried, panicking.

“Halley relax; you’re going to hurt yourself even more than you already are.” Trunks said as calmly as he could, looking at the mess of a girl in front of him.

“You destroyed the stupid pendant with one of these fucking arrows!” Yamcha yelled, ready to use her arrow to attack; he used one of his abilities to shoot the arrow back at her.

Once he shot the arrow, however, she shut her eyes tight. Just before the arrow could hit Trunks (because he was blocking it from hitting her), it disappeared into thin air.

“What the hell?!” Yamcha yelled, pissed off.

“Yamcha, you really need to leave— **_ now _ ** !” Bulma strictly warned.

“But... What’s that on your neck? What did he do to you?” Yamcha angrily demanded, standing up.

“Vegeta marked me; I belong to him. You cannot touch me without his permission.” Bulma calmly answered.

“And if you do, I’ll kill you.” Vegeta dangerously warned.

“How dare you?! She didn’t want that! Bulma, it’ll be ok; I’m sure we can figure something out.” Yamcha stated, walking towards her.

“I told him he could finally mark me as his.” Bulma honestly explained, shocking Yamcha.

“H-how could you do that? How could you do that to me?!” Yamcha yelled.

“Because I love him, not you. And now, I can’t even be friends with you. That has nothing to do with Vegeta; it's my personal decision. With what you did to me earlier—and what you just tried to do to Halley!” Bulma yelled, becoming upset.

‘How does she know my name?’ Halley asked, shaking in her corner.

“I told her. That’s my mom; her name is Bulma. That man there, he’s my dad; his name is Vegeta. My sister is somewhere; her name is Bulla.” Trunks said, looking around.

“She went out with Kolby.” Bulma explained.

“Why Yamcha? Why would you do this?” Goku asked, very confused.

“Why? Why?! I’m in love with Bulma! I broke up with Cora for her!” Yamcha yelled, pissed off.

“What does Halley have to do with any of that? She didn’t do anything to you; she’s been asleep for a long time now.” Goku said, looking at Yamcha.

“Because of her, I told Bulma how I felt about her! I was never going to say anything! Then that girl came around! I figured since she’s half Veenian...” Yamcha started but was interrupted.

“Venarian.” Trunks said as calmly as he could.

“Excuse me?” Yamcha asked, shocked, and annoyed that he was interrupted.

“She’s half Venarian. It’s pronounced Ve-nar-ian. She is half-Venarian and half-Nekodian.” Trunks said, just as annoyed by now.

‘H-ho-how does he know that?’ Halley asked herself, very confused; her world was starting to spin.

“Whatever she is, she’s nothing but a worthless pain in the ass. Who cares if she has Ares’s blood running in her veins! She’s still nothing special; she can’t even fight!” Yamcha yelled, making Halley hug herself and look down; she was starting to feel exceptionally small.

“How do you know that? You weren’t here for that conversation.” Bulma said in shock, looking at Yamcha.

“The conversation you had with your son and "loving" husband when you first brought the girl in? I was hiding in the garage; I heard everything.” Yamcha answered.

“Well, if you heard everything, you would’ve known I told Vegeta I wanted him to mark me!” Bulma shot back.

“That must’ve been right after I left. I left while Trunks was giving you those shirts... As I was saying before; she’s Venarian and from Venus. So, since she’s from Venus (even though she grew up on Mars) she’s from love and all that crap. She must’ve made me confess my feelings. Maybe not directly, but indirectly. She’s probably the reason Bulma said it was ok for that thing to mark her—to mark my Bulma. For that, she must pay!” Yamcha explained and then yelled.

“So what?” Bulma coldly asked, looking at Yamcha.

“What?” Yamcha asked, looking at Bulma, shocked at the tone in her voice.

“So what if she’s the reason I decided to let my husband—the love of my life—mark me? From what I understand of Aphrodite... From the stories, legends, myths, or whatever you want to call them... If she’s around two people who love each other but can’t admit it—whatever’s in their hearts come out. So, if I allowed Vegeta to mark me, it’s what was in my heart. I think I’ve always said no before because I was scared; I heard it was painful. But it wasn’t that bad. Just because you’re not getting what you want, doesn’t mean you can hurt an innocent girl. Now, please just go—and leave us alone. I don’t care if you hang out with any of the others; stay away from me and  _ my _ family.” Bulma said, dead serious, finally getting through to Yamcha, who ran out of the house, holding his side, crying in sadness, anger, and pain.

“I guess I’ll go now...” Goku mumbled; he was so shocked that he couldn't be his usual happy, goofy self.

“I know he’s your friend, Goku. And that’s fine; I can’t be friends with him anymore. I can't speak for any of you—and I suppose I shouldn’t speak for my family. You can hang out with him whenever you want.” Bulma said as calmly as she could.

“I can. He’s not to go near anyone in  _ my _ family.” Vegeta growled.

“Here, give him this if you see him.” Trunks said, throwing Goku a Senzu Bean; he caught it easily.

“Why are you giving him one of those?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Because... Even though he’s an ass, he doesn’t deserve to die. Jail sure, but not death. That's not good enough for the likes of him; that's too easy. Now, as for you....” Trunks thoughtfully said before looking back at Halley.

‘What is he going to do to me? Ahh! Ow! Wh-what happened to me? What is this thing?’ Halley asked, panicking as she felt her chest where there was a bandage.

“Calm down. Relax. It’s ok; you’re ok. You’re safe. I’m not going to do anything to you. You’re wearing one of my shirts; my mom is the one who changed your clothes so that you wouldn’t become really sick. She also bandaged up all your wounds. The worst ones were on your cheek and your chest—where you were impaled with a sword. You’re looking at me like I’m confusing you. Don’t you remember any of that?” Trunks asked, looking at Halley, who just looked back, confused; she shook her head no.

‘My tiara and the Arien pendant...’ Halley thought to herself, looking around.

“Well—what Yamcha said was true. You used one of your arrows to stab it until it shattered. As for your tiara thing... That was destroyed when you shot that Oiel character with your arrow with it attached. Here’s what’s left of your tiara; the pendant was completely destroyed. There was nothing left of it; I looked when I was stuck on the ground.” Vegeta explained as he set her tiara (which was in three different pieces) on the counter.

“Poor thing. Maybe she hit her head?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks and Vegeta.

“I don’t think so. But I don’t really know; I couldn’t see her at all times. When Gohan and I first got to where she was, she was hiding under an old shed—that’s no longer there. One of those men transformed his arm into some kind of lasso and dragged her out from under there. I suppose she could’ve hit her head that point.” Trunks said, looking from his mom to Halley, back to his mom.

“There’s the time I got knocked into her. But I didn’t see whether or not she hit her head; I only seen her removing her tiara thing, setting it on the ground, and then stabbing it.” Vegeta said calmly, looking at Halley.

“If she didn’t hit her head, there’s only one other thing I can think of that would cause her to lose her memories of just a few hours ago.” Bulma said, looking directly at Halley.

“What are you thinking?” Trunks asked right away; he wanted to know how he could help Halley.

“Trauma. Something happened to her—or she witnessed something so horrible or shocking that her mind just shut down. She forgot whatever it is that her mind is keeping blocked.” Bulma sadly explained.

‘Home. I need to go home.’ Trunks heard Halley’s thoughts.

“Halley, I have something that’ll help you feel better; it’ll heal all your wounds. You might have scars, but you won’t have to wear those bandages anymore.” Trunks calmly explained, looking at her; she was still in the corner, looking down.

‘—What is it?’ Halley slowly asked.

“It’s called a Senzu Bean. See? All it is, is a green bean; it’ll make you feel better.” Trunks said, looking at her.

‘Will you take me home?’ Halley softly asked, looking up a little.

“Back to Mars?” Trunks asked, kind of shocked, looking at her.

‘Yes.’ Halley replied.

“Why the hell would you want to go back to Mars?! From what I understand, it’s been completely destroyed and everyone there is dead.” Vegeta exclaimed, shocked and annoyed, becoming angry.

“Dad!” “Vegeta!” Trunks and Bulma exclaimed, shocked.

“That’s her home; that’s all she knows. You could be a little nicer!” Bulma yelled at her husband.

“*Sigh.* But he is right—you have nothing to go home to.” Trunks calmly said, looking at Halley as she hung her head again.

‘Please?’ “Please?” Halley thought and then softly asked out loud, shocking Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma.

At this point, Halley figured the only way she'd  _ maybe _ get what she wanted is if she physically spoke—and also make a bargain.

“I don’t want to go back; I need to go back... Not to stay. I just need some things; they’re very important. I would really like to have them. I know exactly where they are; it wouldn’t take me very long to get them—or at least not the ones at home. The last thing is elsewhere. Please? I-I’ll do whatever you want me to do; I won’t fight you in any way. I know I don’t know much, but I can learn. If you want babies, I can do that too. Please? I just—I just— They’re very important to me. Please.” Halley pleaded through tears—so many tears.

Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta were incredibly shocked; they couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

‘Whatever she wants—must be really important if she’s speaking, begging, and crying like this. Ares said she rarely speaks.’ Trunks thought to himself.

“What the hell could be so important?!” Vegeta asked, pissed off.

“When do you need to go? How soon do you need to get there?” Trunks asked, ignoring his dad.

“Umm... I don’t know how you say it here. But the faster the better.” Halley softly said, still looking down.

“Do you know where exactly you want to be?” Trunks asked, sighing.

“Yes. 6-15-24 Central Mars.” Halley softly responded.

Just looking at her, Trunks couldn't possibly tell her no at this moment; she looked utterly defeated. She's lost so much—and all she wanted was a few trinkets. As long as she one hundred percent knew where they were...

“*Sigh.* Ok. Here's the deal: you eat this Senzu Bean, let me call some of my friends, and we’ll all go to Mars. But you only have forty-five minutes. If you don’t have everything you need by the time time’s up, you’re just going to have to live without them. And while I understand you know the area you live in, you do not go running off anywhere; you stay with me or one of my friends. That’s my deal. Do you understand?” Trunks sternly asked, looking at her.

“Yes.” Halley softly responded, still looking down.

“Good. Here, eat this. I’ll be right back. Dad, don’t even.” Trunks said, handing her the Senzu Bean. He then walked past his parents and to his room while Halley ate the Senzu Bean. She didn’t like it very much; she made a face as she swallowed it. But it made her feel better.

Bulma slowly walked over and knelt in front of Halley, trying not to startle her.

“Hi. Are you feeling better now?” Bulma kindly asked; Halley slowly nodded her head.

“You’re no longer hurting?” Bulma asked again; Halley slowly shook her head no.

“Can you remove your bandages on your own—or would you like help?” Bulma asked, looking at the scared, distressed girl in front of her.

“Help, please.” Halley softly replied.

“Ok. Hold still.” Bulma said as she slowly and carefully started removing the bandage from her face.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Were you able to get a hold of anybody?” Bulma asked when Trunks came back out.

“Yeah. I got a hold of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kolby and Piccolo. They’ll be here in a few minutes; they just have to get ready. Oh, and Kolby said that Bulla is home sleeping; she fell asleep during the movie or whatever.” Trunks calmly answered, noticing Halley was still sitting in the corner.

“I got all the bandages off her; they're all healed. She only has two scars: the one on her chest and the one on her cheek. She’s still—I guess upset is a good word.” Bulma explained with a sigh.

“Right. Halley?” Trunks asked, standing in front of her.

‘Yes?’ Halley thought.

“Can you give me your hands?” Trunks asked, standing there, reaching his arms down to her.

She clearly didn’t understand.

‘Why does he want my hands? But if that’s what he wants...’ Halley thought as an arrow appeared; she was going to try cutting her hands off.

“No! No, no, no. I mean, let me help you up. Give me your hands, means reach up, and I’ll help you stand.” Trunks explained when he saw what she was going to do.

‘Oh.’ Halley thought, blushing, slightly embarrassed as her arrow disappeared.

“So, Mars—it’s really hot there?” Trunks asked, gently pulling her up so she was standing.

‘Very.’ Halley answered.

"So, what I’m wearing now should be fine?" Trunks asked as the others showed up.

'Yes.' Halley answered.

“So, Mars huh? I’ve never been there; this should be fun!” Goku happily exclaimed with his big goofy smile, showing up with the others...


	4. Chapter 4

“So, are we all ready to go?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“We?” Trunks asked, looking at his father, who had previously said this was one of the stupidest things they were doing.

“I’m not letting you go to a planet we know nothing about—that was recently attacked. As far as anyone knows, whoever attacked, is still there. With that said, I’m not going to let Kakarot and the Namekian have all the fun. So, let’s shove off.” Vegeta stated, ready to go.

“We can’t; we have to wait for Halley.” Trunks calmly said, causing Vegeta to sweatdrop.

“Where is she?” Vegeta asked, mumbling.

“Mom’s helping her with an outfit.” Trunks answered, causing Vegeta to fall over.

“We’ll never get to Mars with that woman playing dress up with the girl...” Vegeta complained.

“Oh, relax. We’re done. Come on; don’t be shy.” Bulma said, annoyed and then softly to get Halley to come out.

When she came out, Halley was wearing a pink tank-top with a matching pink skort (skirt with shorts), a white bra (you could see the straps on her shoulders), and red socks; Trunks couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Where did you get that outfit? No—when did you get the outfit? And, where are her shoes?!” Vegeta asked, looking from the girl to Bulma.

“I got it earlier, from to local clothing store, after you marked me; Bulla and I walked up with Chi-Chi, Videl, and 18. She needed something to wear—from Earth. As for the shoes—she refuses to wear them. Don’t ask me why becasue I don't know.” Bulma sternly said with an annoyed huff.

“Well, are you ready to go?” Trunks asked Halley before Vegeta could say anything; Halley nodded her head.

“Well, then—what are you waiting for; get over here.” Vegeta said, annoyed.

‘Y-yes, of course...’ Halley thought as she hurried over.

“Dad—don’t scare her. Whoa! Are you ok?” Trunks said, annoyed, and then asked when Halley nearly slipped on the floor.

“Mmmhmm—” Halley breathed out as she grabbed hold of Trunks’s arm.

“Are we all ready to go now?” Piccolo asked, standing there.

“Yeah!” Everyone except for Halley exclaimed; she nodded her head and turned red as Trunks pulled her up to him.

“Where are we going?” Piccolo asked as everyone got close together so that he could transport them all to Mars.

“6-15-24 Central Mars.” Trunks said, remembering what Halley had said earlier.

“Ok.” Piccolo said as he started transporting everyone.

“We’ll be back!” Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku called.

“Be safe! Come home soon—preferably in one piece!” Bulma called as they disappeared.

Within seconds, they were on Mars, standing in front of a smaller house.

The house was smaller than any they’ve seen on Earth. Still, it was pretty tall; it was also raised off the ground.

“Well, let’s head in.” Trunks sighed as he walked up to the door.

However, when he tried opening the door, it was locked.

“Do you have a key?” Trunks asked, looking back at Halley.

‘Key?’ Halley asked, confused, looking up at Trunks.

“Uhh... Something to unlock and open the door?” Trunks tried again.

‘No... Girls under seventeen aren’t allowed to have opening wands. Boys get them at sixteen.’ Halley answered.

“Great... How are we supposed to get in?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Don’t pay him any attention. I guess, before we figure that out, you don’t know anyone here, except for dad. That’s Goku; you kind of met him earlier. Those are his sons, Gohan and Goten; they’re family friends. That’s Piccolo; he’s also a family friend and is a Namekian.

I don’t know if you know what they are, but he’s one. Finally, we have Kolby: he’s kind of family; he’s dating my sister, Bulla.

There are more, but you’ll meet them later. Everyone who doesn’t know, this is Halley.” Trunks said, introducing everyone.

“Hi.” Everyone said at once.

“—Hi—” Halley said softly and slowly.

“Now, we just have to figure out how to get in.” Trunks sighed, looking at the door.

After a few seconds, he noticed Halley kneeling on the ground, looking underneath the raised house.

After a few seconds, she pulled out what looked like a skateboard; she then traveled halfway down the side of the house.

After a few seconds, she placed the skateboard down and sat on it.

“What are you doing?” Trunks asked, confused.

‘Going inside.’ Halley answered Trunks while lying on her back; she then used her legs and pushed under the house.

After a minute or two, the skateboard came rolling back out—without Halley.

When Trunks looked under the house, he could only see her legs dangling out of a hole or something.

‘You can use the rollerboard to get in; the door makes too much noise. I mean, your dad is right in saying we don’t know if those men are still here. It’s easy and quiet. Just make sure the last person doesn’t push the rollerboard out.’ Halley told Trunks.

“Ok then...” Trunks sighed as he laid on the “rollerboard,” as Halley had done.

“What’s going on?” Vegeta asked, looking at his son.

“We get in from under the house—this way.” Trunks explained before pushing under the building.

‘It’s so damn dark under here... How am I supposed to find where I need to go? Oh. I guess that’s how.’ Trunks thought to himself; he had seen a dim light—and then Halley peaked her head down.

One by one, the rest of them got into the house.

“Ok—find what you need so we can get to our next destination. So then we can get ho—.” Trunks quietly started explaining but suddenly stopped when he saw that Halley had already started packing up a backpack. 

When he got there, he instantly noticed that there wasn’t nearly as much stuff as what he and Bulla had growing up. Still, there was enough.

Halley had already started looking around, packing what she needed or wanted.

Just then, they all heard a noise in a different area of the house.

“Hide.” Trunks urgently whispered, looking around.

There were two closets: Trunks, Halley, Vegeta, and Kolby hid in one while Goku, his sons, and Piccolo hid in the other.

In walked two large cats; they looked like regular house cats—except that they were the size of a lion.

Just then, a man walked in and looked around.

“What’s the matter dear?” A female asked, walking in, behind the man.

“I thought I heard movement in here. Did her room always look this empty?” The man asked, looking around.

“She’s not here, that’s all.” The lady sighed as they started turning around.

Halley’s eyes got big as she recognized both of the voices; she started struggling against Trunks.

“Halley, what’s wrong?” Trunks asked in a whisper.

Eventually, after a minute or two, Halley fell out of the closet but quickly got up and ran to the door.

When she opened the door, one of the cats knocked and pinned her to the ground, and sniffed her.

Just as Trunks and the others were about to attack the cat, it started licking Halley’s face.

“Nebula? What’s going on? Who the hell are you, people?!” The lady asked, coming back, along with the man.

“Halley?” The man asked in shock—maybe even a bit of fear when the cat got off Halley and sat to the side...


	5. Chapter 5

“Halley?” The woman asked, looking at Halley, who looked confused.

“Uncle Venus? Aunt Raye?” Halley in shock as the cat got off her.

She had managed to get back up—only to be knocked down by the second cat, who began licking her face.

“Phoenix.” The woman, Aunt Raye, sighed as the man, Uncle Venus, pulled the cat, Phoenix, off Halley.

“Didn’t Ares say they were dead?” Gohan asked, looking at the others.

“That’s what I heard.” Goten said, looking at Trunks.

“The girl sure as hell thought they were dead.” Vegeta said, looking at Halley; she was pale and looked like she was ready to cry.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! 

Someone was banging on the front door.

“Raye, Venus! Where the hell are you?!” A man yelled throughout the house.

“Sepher...” Raye started.

“Raye, Venus, we need to talk. Hi, Halley. ………… Halley?! What are you doing here? Why is she here?! She’s not supposed to be here! Why would you come back here?! All the work we did to get you to safety—wherever that is… Why would you go and wreck everything?! Do you have a death wish?! You’re just like your mother: stubborn! If that woman hadn't been so stubborn, she might still be alive today! Don’t you look at me like that!” This man, Sepher, yelled at Halley, confusing her, ignoring Venus and Raye.

“SEPHER!!” Raye yelled, smacking him upside his head, finally having enough.

“Raye—I don’t care if you’re the direct descendant of Ares or not—you don’t _ever_ hit me like that. Now—why is she here? I thought you sent her away. Was that all a lie? Why would you keep her here when you know the consequences?” Sepher asked, looking directly at Raye and Venus.

“Oh, I’ll whack you upside your head if I damn well please—especially when you’re yelling at Halley! Who, by the way, knows absolutely nothing about any of this; she doesn’t know what’s going on. And yes, we sent her elsewhere for her safety. We made her think we were killed in order to keep her away and alive. Why she’s back here now, I don’t know. But she’s here, so there’s nothing we can do. The only thing we can do, is tell her what’s going on—Venus. Something we should’ve done to begin with—like I said to!” Raye explained, all riled up.

“Pictures.” Venus uttered a single word.

“What?” Raye and Sepher asked, looking at Venus.

“Pictures and stuff; she came back for memories. And you. You do not yell at Halley like that. And you certainly do not bring up my sister—her mother like that— **_EVER_ **!” Venus yelled, pissed off, shocking everyone who knew him; he never yelled or got angry—not in front of anyone—especially not Halley.

“Wow. I didn’t think you had that in you. You Venarians really are something.” Sepher said, looking at Venus.

"Hmm?" Trunks asked, looking down when he felt Halley suddenly grab his arm.

‘Who is he?’ Halley asked Trunks, clinging to his arm.

“What do you mean?” Trunks asked, looking at Halley.

‘That’s not Sepher. Who is he?’ Halley asked again.

“What’s going on?” Sepher asked, turning his attention to Halley and Trunks.

“Halley wants to know who you are; she says you’re not Sepher.” Trunks said, looking at Sepher.

“Halley didn’t say anything.” Sepher said, looking from Halley to Trunks.

“She’s speaks telepathically when she’s around new people—or people she doesn’t trust.” Venus explained as calmly as he could, slightly narrowing his eyes.

“Oh. Well, of course, I’m Sepher. But what I don’t know is, who are you?” Sepher asked, looking at Trunks.

‘No, he’s not. Sepher has a little brown dot right under his nose. And Sepher would never say “you Venarians.” Sepher also didn’t have a coldness in his voice; Sepher was always kind. That’s not Sepher.’ Halley explained to Trunks, ears wildly twitching.

“Now what is she saying?” Raye asked, knowing she was talking to Trunks.

“She’s still saying that’s not Sepher. She says the real Sepher has a little brown dot under his nose, that the real Sepher would never say “you Venarians.” Also, Sepher was kind and didn’t have a coldness in his voice.” Trunks explained, standing next to Halley.

“Just who the hell are you?” Sepher asked, looking at Trunks.

“He’s her proper mate.” Vegeta said, stepping up, annoyed.

“Saiyans? You dare bring Saiyans—and a Namekian here? You know how we feel about those races…” Sepher said, glaring at Halley.

“Actually, we brought her.” Goku calmly said.

“Who are you?” Vegeta asked, looking at Sepher.

“That’s none of your concern. I will say, I didn’t think anyone would see through my disguise. You’re not a dumb as others say, Princess. But I suppose—that’s the little bit of Saiyan in you.” Sepher calmly stated, getting confused looks from everyone, except Venus.

“Can I kill him yet?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Well—seeing as he’s not the real Sepher—I don’t care.” Venus uncharacteristically coldly said; he was beyond pissed off.

“What do you think will happen when I don’t show up to my boss, Mr. Zizzlo? You remember him, don’t you?” Sepher asked, looking directly at Venus and Raye before looking directly at Halley.

“Yeah, we remember him.” Venus and Raye answered, narrowing their eyes.

“Good. Now, if you want a proper mate for her—Mr. Zizzlo would be the man for the job, not some worthless half-Saiyan. I mean, Mr. Zizzlo already marked her once, long ago.” Sepher stated with a wicked smile, looking from Halley to Venus and Raye.

“She doesn’t have any mark on her, anywhere—and you know it.” Raye said, looking at Sepher.

“Yes, I know that as well. If it weren’t for her whore of a mother, she’d still be marked as his. But no—that stupid whore went and erased his mark. Damn Venarians. What gives you the right to erase marks off someone who wants what they want? Why can’t you just let them be happy?” Sepher asked, pissing Venus off even more.

"Oh, boy..." Raye sighed, patting Venus on the shoulder.

“Happy?! You really think Halley would've been happy with that son of a bitch?! She was five when he broke into her room and forced himself on her!” Venus yelled, pissed off.

“He didn’t rape her… As you said, she was only five at the time—that would’ve killed her. Besides, when the time comes it won’t be rape because she’ll enjoy it.” Sepher said in a bored tone of voice.

“No, he just forced his mark on her. So, yeah, Veah erased it; she made it so that Halley had a chance to find her true, real mate—not to be forced!” Venus yelled, pissed off.

By now, Halley was so confused, her head was spinning, and her grip on Trunks tightened a little.

Just then, a smaller version of Nebula and Phoenix went flying at Sepher and bit him in the side.

“Gahh! What the hell?! Get off me, you damn atrocity!” Sepher yelled, throwing it at the group, right into Halley, knocking her backward a little.

“What the hell?” Trunks asked, making sure Halley didn’t go flying.

“Oh, no.” Sepher said, completely forgetting about Nebula and Phoenix; they completely ripped him apart and ate him up.

“Well—I guess he’s taken care of.” Goten said, looking at the spot where Sepher was standing.

“Now that leaves: who the hell is Mr. Zizzlo?” Vegeta asked, looking at Raye and Venus, who were watching Halley.

“*Sigh…* I guess we have no real choice.” Venus sighed as he walked out of the room and into a different area.

“This should’ve been done months ago—and you know it! Come on, follow us.” Raye yelled at Venus before turning back around to calmly speak to the gang.

“We should’ve seen this coming... We should’ve sent her with a backpack filled with stuff so that she wouldn’t have come back…” Venus mumbled as everyone walked out to what looked like a small living room.

“I’m sorry we don’t have what you’re probably used to sitting in. What we do have is a few beanbag sacks; they can fit up to two people.” Raye explained as she and Venus sat in one sack together.

"No, it's perfectly fine." Everyone calmly replied.

“Halley, sit down; you know you can’t stand like that…” Venus said, noticing Halley just standing there, staring at him.

“He’s right. Sit down—we’ll explain everything.” Raye calmly said, looking at Halley.

After a few seconds, Halley slowly sat in a sack, a little to the side so Trunks could sit if he wanted—which he slowly did.

Goten and Kolby sat in a sack together, while Gohan and Goku sat in the final one. At the same time, Vegeta and Piccolo leaned against a wall.

“Ok… Before we explain everything—I’m Raye and this is Venus; we are Halley’s aunt and uncle. Nebula, Phoenix and their two kittens are demon space cats. They are damn near impossible to train, let alone even tame. But that’s what Veah and Venus did—despite Venus not wanting to. Phoenix was Veah’s and Nebula is Venus’s. Now they have two kittens. Rightfully, they should belong to Halley—so should Phoenix and Nebula. But moving on… We know of Vegeta—but we don’t know the rest of you. If we could get names, that would be great.” Raye calmly said as they all got situated.

“I’m more interested in knowing Halley’s proper mate.” Venus said in a fatherly tone, looking directly at Trunks.

“My name is Trunks Briefs and I’m twenty-four but will be twenty-five in two and a half weeks. I am half-Saiyan on my dad’s side and half-Human on my mother’s side. My mother’s name is Bulma and my dad, over there, is Vegeta. Also, I have a younger sister named Bulla. These guys here, are all family friends, except for Kolby—who is almost family; he’s dating my sister.” Trunks explained, looking directly at Venus.

“What do you think?” Raye asked, looking at Venus.

Venus could read a person just by looking and listening to them.

“He’ll take care of her—he's good for her…” Venus sighed, looking at the ceiling.

“But you knew that already, didn't you?" Raye asked, looking at Venus, who just shrugged; he wasn't thrilled about Halley being back and having to explain things to her.

"Don't start that. Halley shouldn't have been left in the dark—and you know it. Her knowing what was going on wouldn't have hurt her; it would've helped her. She's not stupid; she would've understood." Raye sternly said, looking at Venus.

"I never said she was stupid. I know she's not stupid. I mean no offence when I say this. But she may not be the bright bulb in the box, but she is by no means stupid. Anyone says otherwise are the stupid ones." Venus shot back, becoming defensive. 

"Jeez... Anyway—who are the rest of you?” Raye huffed and then asked, looking at everyone else.

“I’m Goku." 

"I'm Gohan; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Goten.” 

“I’m Kolby.”

“The name’s Piccolo.”

“Well—ok, then. I guess we should explain some things. First things first. Halley, we didn’t send you to Earth the way we did because we don’t love you; nothing could be further from the truth. We sent you to Earth the way we did because we love you. As I said when I got you to where you needed to be sent out, we love you like our own daughter. We sent you away because it was only way to keep you safe from Mr. Zizzlo.” Raye started explaining.

“Why Earth?” Halley softly asked, confused, looking at Raye and Venus.

“I can’t answer that. I can’t answer that because I don’t know. Venus and I raised you as our own after your mother died—and we did love you more than anything. However, your mother was still your mother—and we did respect her wishes. No, we didn’t have to respect them, but we did; we had enough respect for not only her, but you as well.” Raye explained.

“The main reason Veah wanted you sent to Earth is sitting next to you. When it comes to anything dealing with love, Halley, and such, Veah knew just about everything. She probably knew about Trunks when she made the decision to have her sent to Earth when this time came. However, in order for her to know what she knew, she would’ve had to meet—or at least seen Trunks at one point. It’s the same thing when it came to Mr. Zizzlo. Between having to meet him and what happened for her to see the events that are about to happen. The other big reason, was that Mr. Zizzlo doesn’t know anything about Earth; for some reason, he’s not allowed on Earth. It was, and still is the safest place for her.” Venus calmly yet sternly explained.

“And this Mr. Zizzlo is?” Vegeta asked, looking at Raye and Venus.

“Mr. Zizzlo is, what we call a Kera or a Ketra. Kera’s or Ketra’s are half-Ketuno and half-Rahuno; they are of the North and South Nodes: Ketu, and Rahu. Rahu has always been one of Mars’s enemies and Ketu has always been one of Venus’s enemies. Rahu, for the longest time, was an ally of Venus while Ketu was an ally of Ketu. However, once Ares and Aphrodite fell in love and joined in an alliance, Rahu and Ketu joined forces and turned against both Mars and Venus. That was thousands and thousands of years ago. Now, we get to Mr. Zizzlo—which Venus can answer; that’s where all that started.” Raye started explaining, looking at everyone, but mainly Vegeta.

“Ok… When Veah and I were thirteen, Mr. Zizzlo came to Venus and announced to our parents that he wanted to marry Veah—Venus's only princess. Mr. Zizzlo is the son of the king of Rahu and the queen of Ketu—I think; I could have it backward. Anyway—Rahu and Ketu had formed an alliance and wanted to form an alliance with Venus—while departing from Mars. Ma and Dad had different opinions on the matter: Ma was all for it, while dad was ultimately against it. Ma wanted an alliance because it meant more protection. Whereas dad, didn’t trust them—esppecially Mr. Zizzlo. Dad's word was almost fina; the final word was ultimately between Mr. Zizzlo and Veah. Venarians know right away who they are meant to be with; it's always instantaneous. Anyway—they met, and he blabbed on and on about whatever it is he could do for her, and bla, bla, bla. Veah shot him down entirely; she did not trust him whatsoever. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen; she slapped him so hard, a tooth came flying out of his mouth. Of course, she was lectured big time for that; it was a violent act against someone. I think dad started sensing something within Veah, myself, and a few others of our generation; we weren’t as—"proper" as the older generations. Despite our way of living, and how we grew up, Veah had a temper and didn’t back down from anything—which pissed our parents (mainly ma) off. It really bothered them when she met the one she was meant to be with because she started seeing a different side of everything—outside of Venus. Really, it shouldn’t matter who or what the other person is; it’s the rules. Once someone finds who they’re meant to be with, it can’t be changed. Dad eventually came around; Veah would be protected at all times. Ma, on the other hand—well, she wasn’t having any of it. This is where things become tricky. Hold on…” Venus said, sighing as he stood up.

"What'd you forget this time?!" Raye called to Venus.

** Five Minutes Later:  **

When Venus returned, he came back with two boxes.

“The thing about Venarians is—unless it’s a Juptarian, Ketuno, Rahuno, or any form of any of those, we would help anyone who landed on Venus—who needed it. That’s how Veah met your father—one of them. You have two fathers. Stay with me. A lot of that, had to do with our mother. Veah really didn’t like any of the men of Venus, except for me and dad—but not in that way. Your father—the one who should be your only father, was not Nekodian. Your true father was—or is a Saiyan. I am unsure of whether or not he is alive—but he was who your mother loved. And it drove Ma crazy; she really did not like Saiyans for whatever reason. No, I don’t know why; I just know she didn’t. But like I said before, dad came around and knew it was for the best. Ma on the other hand, went behind everyone’s backs and found your other father, who was Nekodian; he, I know, is dead. Just remember, you wanted to know this. Your Nekodian father wasn’t as friendly as most Nekodians—but he didn’t grow up with them and their traditions. He made a deal with the Juptarians and had been living there—under their influences."

"When we were seventeen, your Nekodian father raped Veah. During which, your Saiyan father (whose name escapes me) came and—well, needless to say—it was a bloodbath. Veah then begged him to take her because she didn’t want to become pregnant with _his_ child. Well—out of some rare phenomena, both men’s semen mixed together and found an egg. Umm… To be honest, I don’t know how that all works—but it happened. We only found out because you were born with a tail—and it wasn’t a cat’s tail; it was ape. Typically, someone who is half-Nekodian will have ears, claws, a tail, and whiskers; you only have your ears and retractable claws. You also have slightly darker hair than a normal Venarian or Nekodian. Your mother had dark blonde hair while your Nekodian father had light brown hair, and your Saiyan father had—I wanna say, dark crimson red hair. I think their hair colors all mixed together to get your orange hair. Anyway—I'm not sure where you get your brown eyes becasue your mother had blue eyes, your Nekodian father had green eyes, and your Saiyan dad had black eyes. You have our skin tone, your mom’s facial features, your Nekodian father's ears, and your Saiyan dad’s ears and hairstyle. Other than the ears, you really don’t have any of your Nekodian father’s looks. You definitely are your parents’ child—personality-wise. You have your mother’s shyness, kindness, caring, and determination. You had your Saiyan dad’s temper, bullheadedness, and willingness to learn. From your Nekodian father, you get lack of concentration, energy, and ability to sleep through anything and everything—and in just about any position. Seriously—any position. She'll sleep upside down if you let her." Venus explained.

"But anyway... Yes, your mother was raped. No, she didn’t want _his_ child. However, you’re not just his child; you have two fathers—and one of them was your mother’s choice. Just because all that happened to her—she never loved you any less. Honestly, she loved you even more; she always loved your little ears and playing with them. It is not your fault that your grandma was a scheming bitch—and that you have a Nekodian father. Your mother and I knew this. Shit—I still know this..." 

"Now, I’m not supposed to tell you this because your mother asked me not to; however, I firmly believe the choice should be up to you.” Venus began explaining as he started digging through a bag.

“So—who does she get the swearing from?” Raye asked with a mischievous smile.

“What are you talking about?” Venus asked, looking at Raye.

“Oh, come off it; you know she swears. She swears like a pirate when she gets frustrated or angry; she’s just as bad as you or me. She might even be worse.” Raye calmly said.

Venus didn’t say anything; he just kept digging through the smaller box.

“Yeah, I thought so…” Raye said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

“—Ok— Before you were born, your mother knew you weren’t going to be half and half; she just had a feeling. She had found a witch—sorry. She had found out _about_ a witch who could make you half and half. This witch could remove whatever species she didn’t want in you. The plan was, once you were old enough, she would take you to have the Nekodian removed. However, that changed the moment you were born; she loved you just the way you are—and your ears; she just couldn’t get enough of your ears. Which brings me to the other reason why she decided to not change who you were. You have two sets of ears: cat and Venarian, or Saiyan—either or. The risk in getting rid of your cat side, is that you might not be able to hear because you cannot hear out of your non-Nekodian ears. But—if you’re ever interested; this is where you can find said witch.” Venus said, placing a piece of paper in front of Halley; she didn’t take it.

“Well—moving on, I suppose. I guess we should go back to Mr. Zizzlo— Your father was there when you were born. But shortly after, he said he had to do something—but he’d be back. Well, that never happened. I’m not saying he’s the reason Venus was destroyed—and I’m not saying he wouldn’t have come back; he loved your mother, you, and Venus more than anything. Two days later, Venus was destroyed—and your mother did everything to get you to safety—including losing not only half of her hair but also three of her left fingers. She said Mr. Zizzlo was the reason for Venus falling. But anyway, we met Aunt Raye and moved to Mars—where for some reason, right away, you were chosen to receive Ares’s blood. Fast forward five years: Mr. Zizzlo found us—found you. And while you slept, marked you as his own. That was a horrible night. I guess, that's where being marked—especially by Saiyans comes in handy. It sure as hell saved your life. From what I understand, its excruciatingly painful; I can't fathom how you, as a five-year-old felt. You screamed, waking us up. Your mother removed the mark right after Raye pulled him off of you. Marks, if not made by the right person, can be removed if you can find a Venarian—at any point or time in life. At the time, your mother knew precisely what she had to do to keep you safe; she placed a protection spell on you and sent Mr. Zizzlo elsewhere. Unfortunately, there was backlash, and she was killed. She did try to get out of that room to get away from you; however, it was too late—and you witnessed it. When I say she was trying to get away from you, what I mean is that she didn’t want you to see that; she knew what was going to happen. But you saw it anyway." Venus explained, leaning back in his spot; it was Raye's turn.

"The protection spell Veah placed on you only lasted until your sixteenth birthday—not before, not after. So, up until you turned sixteen, that protection spell kept you safe from him. After that, we did our best to keep a barrier up to keep him from finding you again. But we can only do so much. That’s one of the reasons I started teaching you certain things. It’s also why we sent you to Earth. No, we didn’t know—Trunks was it? We didn’t know Trunks was on Earth; we didn’t even know his name. We only knew he was Saiyan—or at least part Saiyan. We also knew of a full Saiyan who lived on Earth that could’ve protected you and got you to where you needed to be. The only thing I know about him, is that his name is—or was, Kakarot—or something like that.” Raye explained, looking at Halley.

“That would be dad.” Gohan and Goten said right away, looking at Goku.

“Well, I guess—you found all who needed to find.” Raye said, looking around at everyone.

“There is another thing... Your mother had said that your father left behind a box he made himself; in it, he left something for you. He said if he never made it back to your mother and you, to give this to you when your mother thought time was right. I wanted to give it you on your sixteenth birthday, but I spaced it. It’s up to you when you open it, but this is yours as well. As well as Phoenix, Nebula, and their kittens, who you’ll get to name. Both the necklaces you wear, were your mother’s; she has always had the black choker, but the red one was from your Saiyan father to her. And finally, the cherry blossom stuck in your hair; it’s a Venarian Cherry Blossom. They grew everywhere on Venus, but were damn near impossible to get; your father was the only one to ever get any down. He gave one to your mother, and stuck one in your hair the day you were born; your mother enchanted them to live forever. Yours will always be stuck in your bangs; it cannot be removed.” Venus explained, handing her a handmade, Redwood Sequoia box with a hand-carved rose on the top with a golden rose latch.

“That looks like something Uncle Kebury (combination of kebob and Salisbury steak) makes.” Kolby said, looking at the box.

“That’s it; that’s her father’s name.” Venus said, having an "ah-ha" moment.

“So, you two are cousins, then. Well, it’s nice to know she has other family out there.” Raye said with a smile.

“Wait. You said something your uncle "makes." Are you saying he’s still alive?” Trunks asked, looking at Kolby.

“Yeah, he’s alive. He visits every now and then; he’s usually pretty mopey, but never says why. I suppose, I know why.” Kolby calmly answered.

“I remember Kebury—vaguely; he was one of dad’s best men towards the end—despite the fact that he was younger than all the rest.” Vegeta calmly said.

“I know that look. Halley, if it’s at all possible, you should at least meet your dad. Yes, we raised as our own, but we always knew you had your biological parents; we never planned to replace them. It won’t hurt me in the least.” Venus earnestly said with a calm smile—before his face started twitching.

“Oh, boy—here we go.” Raye sighed just before Venus stood up.

“Excuse me.” Venus emotionally said before heading back to his room.

“That man...” Raye sighed as Halley made a face before turning back to Raye.

“Eh-hem... Anyway—you. You will take care of and not hurt her. I will know if you ever do; I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell. She’s a very delicate girl. There’s only one time you can hurt her—and that’s when you’ll mark her. And you will mark her because Mr. Zizzlo is out there; he will come for her. And now, there are no other living Venarians to remove a mark; I don’t believe out little lighting bug knows how to remove a mark herself.” Raye said with a smile, embarrassing Halley, who moaned, placed her face in her hands, and leaned forward into the table.

‘So—parents embarrass their kids here as well—’ Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Kolby all thought simultaneously, watching Halley.

“If it’s so bad here, why don’t you come to Earth with us? I have space; you can stay with us until you get on your feet, or whatever.” Trunks suggested, looking at Raye.

“That’s kind of you, but we—I can’t. I, unfortunately, have a condition that makes it so I can’t leave Mars. If I do, I’ll die. Venus, if he wants to, he can leave; I won’t stop him.” Raye calmly explained.

Halley stood up and walked back to where Venus was; he was sitting on his mat when she walked in.

“Uncle Venus?” Halley softly asked, standing in the doorway, making him jump

“Kami! Halley—you scared the crap out of me!” Venus exclaimed, clutching his chest.

“I’m sorry.” Halley softly said.

“No, don’t be. If anyone should be sorry, it’s me and Aunt Raye; we should’ve told me the truth a long time ago. Raye was certainly right about that. You know, I look at you and I see your mother. What do you need?” Venus sincerely said and then asked, looking at her.

“Are you sick too?” Halley asked, trying not to cry.

“Sick? No. Why would you—? You’re talking about Aunt Raye; how’d you find out?” Venus asked, standing up.

“She just said something... Mr. Briefs offered you and her to come to Earth to stay with him as well. Aunt Raye said she couldn’t because she’s sick, and that if she were to leave Mars, she’d die. You said she used to leave Mars all the time before I came around. Did I do something wrong?” Halley asked, becoming upset.

“Oh, sweetie—no. No, you didn’t do anything. Raye, she’s just—she caught something while traveling years ago—before we met her. Halley, this is something she didn’t want you to know about because of how stubborn she is. As long as she stays here, on Mars, she’ll be fine. And you know me—I’m going to stay here with her; I will take care of her—like we took care of you. But now, it’s time for you to move on. Go back to Earth with Trunks and the rest of them and be safe. They will all keep you protected. And hey, who knows; maybe one of them will be able to teach you how to control your powers. I want you to promise me something—well, a few things.” Venus sternly said, standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

“Yes?” Halley softly asked, tears running down her cheeks.

“Stop crying; we’re all going to be ok." Venus said, rubbing away tears.

"I'm sorry." Halley said, looking at him.

"Don't be; this isn't your fault. Now, listen to me. You get whatever you need from here: photos, stuffed animals, clothes, the cats, whatever you need to remember us by. If Mr. Zizzlo is ever defeated, you can always come back and visit. You need to go to Earth with Trunks, his family and friends, and be safe. **_ Promise me  _ ** : you’ll stay safe. **_ Promise me  _ ** : you’ll let Trunks mark you as soon as possible—and be brave when he does. Please, go, be safe, happy, and let these people in—especially Trunks; don’t push him or his family away. He's going to be good for you; he will take care of you and keep you safe. Listen to him and do as he says, but **_ don’t  _ ** ever let him—which, by the way, I can’t see him doing. Sweetie, one way or another, everything is going to be ok. Last thing: **_ Promise me  _ ** : if you ever meet your father—tell him to get his ass to Mars and visit me and Raye. You go, be free, and be yourself. That’s all your mother, Aunt Raye, and I want. Ok? **_ Promise me  _ **.” Venus sternly said, looking into her eyes as he held his hand on her cheek.

Before she could promise him, he Venus saw her ears start to twitch wildly.

“Halley, what’s wrong? What do you hear? Never mind. Go. Go get Trunks and tell him it’s time to go. Ok? You have enough of your things, yes?” Venus asked as he started ushering her out of the room.

“Yes.” Halley answered before she saw red; Venus fell to the floor in a puddle of blood.

“W-we lo-love yo-you s-so mu-much— G-go!” Venus managed to get out before he died—for real this time.

“Well, well, well—Halley, all grown up? Just look at you; you got so pretty. And your breasts—eh. They could use some work. Oops. He shouldn’t have gotten in my way. Two down, one to go. Be a good girl and come with me.” A tall man with long, dark blue hair and red eyes said, walking over to an incredibly shocked Halley.

“Don’t even think about it.” The man dangerously warned when it looked as if Halley was going to make a move to try to run.

She just stared at him; she couldn’t move. She was frozen in fear and shock. 

However, she did the two things—the only things she could think of at the moment, shocking the man.

“Ahhhhh!” She screamed in fear while placing a barrier up around herself.

"What the hell?" Vegeta asked, looking towards the back.

“Halley?!” Raye yelled, running to the back with the others in toe.

“Halley? Venus? Venus! You!” Raye growled, running into a wall, looking at the man.

“You’re looking as lovely as ever.” The man said with an evil grin.

“Zizzlo… You’ll pay for this.” Raye growled, making her bow and arrow appear.

“You just never learn, do you?” The man, now Mr. Zizzlo, asked, looking at her.

After a few seconds, the house started shaking. 

From beneath Raye, something came up and surrounded her before she could even pull her bow back to fire; it started constricting around her until—

“Mark and keep her safe.” Those were Raye’s last words before—

Pop! 

There was an explosion of blood.

“Don’t worry; I will.” Mr. Zizzlo said with a cocky smile.

“She didn’t mean you!” Vegeta yelled as he went flying at Mr. Zizzlo, knocking him into a wall.

“I’ve got the box and her bag! Get her!” Kolby yelled, holding onto Halley’s bag and the box her father made her.

“We got the cats!” Gohan and Goten yelled.

“Trunks, get the girl! Namekian, get them home!” Vegeta yelled as he and Goku transformed into Super Saiyans.

“What the hell?! Saiyans? And a Namekian? What the hell are you doing?! Get away from her; she’s mine!” Mr. Zizzlo yelled, looking at Vegeta and Goku, to where Halley was sitting on her knees, paralyzed.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Halley? Halley, it’s Trunks. I’m not going to hurt you. Let down your barrier; let me in so I can get you out of here.” Trunks said as calmly as he could, as not to scare her, knocking on her barrier.

Nothing.

'Damnit...' “Halley!” Trunks thought to himself before yelling, this time getting her attention.

"Halley, please! Please let me get you out of here; let me take you to safety." Trunks pleaded with her after another few seconds. 

After just staring at Trunks, Halley’s barrier slowly faded until it was gone.

“Hold on.” Trunks said, picking her up. 

He then made it over to the others while Vegeta and Goku fought with this Mr. Zizzlo.

"Get back here! She's mine!" Mr. Zizzlo yelled, trying and failing to get past Vegeta and Goku.

Walls were starting to collapse around everyone, and the ceiling came down in certain areas.

Halley just lost it and started bawling into Trunks's shoulder, having a panic attack.

"We can't hold him back forever; get her out of here!" Goku yelled, shooting a small ball of energy at Mr. Zizzlo. 

"Go already!" Vegeta yelled before Mr. Zizzlo kicked him into a wall and outside.

"You'll regret that..." Vegeta growled, getting up. He immediately flew back and punched Mr. Zizzlo so hard that he went several yards away from the house.

"Are you all ready?" Piccolo asked, looking at the guys

"Yeah!" The guys replied at the same time.

"You won't get away; I won't let you! I will have my bride!" Mr. Zizzlo yelled, flying towards everyone.

Just before Mr. Zizzlo made it a foot away, Vegeta dropped from above and slammed him to the ground. 

When Mr. Zizzlo got up, Trunks, Halley, and the rest of them were gone.

"Damnit!" Mr. Zizzlo exclaimed, pissed off, having once again lost Halley.

"You can forget about ever getting her! She belongs to my boy!" Vegeta yelled, shooting his Galak Gun.

** At Trunks’s House:  **

Bulma was sitting outside, watching the sky when Trunks and Halley, Gohan, Goten, Kolby, and Piccolo landed in front of her.

“Hey, how’d it go? What happened? Where are your father and Goku?” Bulma asked, looking at everyone.

After she asked that, Vegeta and Goku showed up, covered in blood—holding a body each; Vegeta had Uncle Venus, and Goku had Aunt Raye.

“What the hell happened?!” Bulma asked in shock, demanding an answer.

“We’ll explain it later. Boy, do you have a spot where you can bury the bodies?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks and a very pale Halley, who went back to hiding her face in his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Trunks asked, looking at his dad.

“Thank you would be nice. I brought her aunt and uncle back so that they can be buried here, on Earth. That way, even though they’re dead, she can visit them every day; she can sit at their graves every day or whatever. They may not be alive, but at least she has the family she grew up with.” Vegeta explained, annoyed, looking at his son, who was just staring at him in shock.

“Yeah, I know a spot. Follow me.” Trunks said, leading the way.

** Three Hours Later:  **

“That’s awful.” Bulma sadly said, watching Halley from the back porch.

They had buried Venus and Raye together—about twelve or thirteen feet from the house, under a tree. It was a spot Halley could easily get to—and not get lost trying to find her way there or back to the house.

"At least she finally stopped crying." Vegeta calmly said—trying not to sound like an ass.

“Yeah…” Trunks sighed, observing Halley; she sat on her knees, in front of the grave.

“What happened to this Mr. Zizzlo?” Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta.

“Thanks for letting me use your shower; Chi-Chi would’ve killed me if I showed up like that.” Goku said with a small smile with his hand on the back of his head.

“It’s no problem.” Trunks said, still watching Halley; he refused to take his eyes off her.

“Mr. Zizzlo?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“Kakarot and I almost had him—but he got away. Instead of wasting time, trying to find him, we grabbed the aunt and uncle, and came back here. I know what they said, but I don’t trust that crap; he’ll find a way to get to Earth—and to the girl. You do what Raye said, and mark her—tonight.” Vegeta said, dead serious, looking directly at Trunks when he said it.

“Vegeta…” Bulma started but was interrupted.

“Don’t “Vegeta” me. If he doesn’t mark her and this Zizzlo shows up, she will be gone. She has no fighting skills, despite having Ares’s blood running through her veins and being part Saiyan. Until she learns to fight and defend herself, she needs protection.” Vegeta explained, looking at Bulma.

“He’s right.” Trunks sighed.

“Wait. Saiyan? I thought she was just Nekodian and Venarian.” Bulma said, looking at Trunks and Vegeta.

“Apparently, so did she; we all just found out when we were on Mars. She has two dads: one of them a Nekodian, and the other a Saiyan. Then her mother was Venarian. Long story, short? Her Nekodian father raped her mother. Her Saiyan dad killed him, and then her mother, not wanting to become pregnant with the Nekodian’s child, begged Saiyan father to take her. Somehow both of their sperm mixed together and fertilized one egg. Also, her dad is Kolby’s uncle—as far as we know. We’ll figure that out at a later time; I want her to adjust to living here first.” Trunks explained, running his hand through his hair.

“Well, thanks for the fun adventure; Goten and I should be getting home.” Goku said as he and Goten stood there.

“Yeah, I should get home to Videl and Pan.” Gohan calmly said.

“Ok, we’ll see you later.” Trunks and Bulma calmly said; Vegeta just crossed his arms and huffed.

“See you later.” The three said before teleporting away.

“You. Go to our house and stay will Bulla for the night. But under no circumstances are you two to have sex. Bulma and I will be staying here tonight to make sure all goes well.” Vegeta seriously said, causing Trunks to sigh in annoyance.

“Trunks is a big boy.” Bulma said, looking at Vegeta.

“This isn’t up for discussion or debate; we’re staying. I don’t know what you’re complaining about; you have a bag packed in one of the spare rooms already.” Vegeta said, looking at his wife.

“I’m going to get Halley before she gets sick again—or worse than she already is.” Trunks said as it started raining—again...


	6. Chapter 6

“Is it time?” Halley asked in a dull tone when she heard Trunks walk up behind her.

“Time?” Trunks asked, crouching next to Halley, confused.

He, however, got it as soon as she looked at him.

“It’s time to come inside. You can take a shower, dry off, and put on clean, dry clothes so you don’t become any sicker than you already are.” Trunks explained, feeling her forehead to feel she was a little warm.

Trunks didn’t have to feel her forehead to tell she wasn’t well; her face was flushed.

Halley stared at him with big, confused brown eyes, causing Trunks to sigh.

“Hold still.” Trunks plainly said before gently pushing her to the ground.

He then climbed on top of her, straddling her waist with his hands on either side of her head.

From the moment Trunks started hovering over her, Halley tightly shut her eyes before tears slowly started leaking down her cheeks.

Not only that, but Trunks could hear her heartbeat rapidly pick up—and her breath hitched a few times.

And—as hard as she tried, she couldn’t stop her whimpers from escaping her lips.

Once again, Trunks sighed; this time, leaning down so that his lips were by her right ear.

“ _You’re_ not ready. _I_ will **NOT** force or make you have sex when you’re not ready. And I will not take advantage of you.” Trunks seriously whispered into her ear.

Her eyes snapped open in confusion just before he pulled away to look at her.

“Trunks! You could at least bring her inside!” Bulma yelled from the backdoors. 

“Atta boy!” Vegeta exclaimed, standing next to Bulma.

Trunks hung his head in shame or embarrassment after his parents called to him.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned and dried off. And as crazy as they are, my parents are good people—they don’t bite.” Trunks calmly said, reaching his hand down to her as he stood up; she took it, and up she went.

“Oh, but fair warning: get ready for some yelling.” Trunks warned as they started walking back inside.

** Trunks’s P.O.V.:  **

“Trunks, what were you thinking? She’s already not feeling well. If you do that kind of stuff outside, in the rain, her condition will get even worse.” Mom started lecturing me as soon as we got inside.

“I know Mom—and it’s not what you think. I’ll explain later. Please, follow me. Do you have any pajamas in your bag?” I mumbled before asking Halley; she nodded her head.

“Ok… Ok, let’s go.” I said, looking for where her bag was set. Once I found it, I led her to the bathroom.

“I didn’t hear any marking going on out there!” Dad yelled as we started walking away.

“Not now, Dad!” I yelled back, annoyed.

“Ok—I’d let you take a bath, but it’s late. Jeez… I didn’t think it was that late.” I said, looking at a clock; it read: 1:42 AM.

‘What’s a bath—and why would I take it?’ I heard Halley ask, looking around.

“You don’t know what any of this is, do you?” I asked, looking at her, realizing I never saw a bathroom inside the house. I did, however, see something that looked like an outhouse through one of the windows.

I didn’t see a kitchen either.

I saw three bedrooms, a hallway, and the living area.

She shook her head, no.

“Ok. So, I won’t make you—but it would be nice if you talked to me. You have a pretty voice—even telepathically speaking.” I said, looking at her.

And I wasn’t lying; she really did have a pretty voice. Maybe it’s because of the situation she was put in, but her voice was very soft and gentle.

Even when she spoke telepathically—despite the echo—she had a pretty, soft voice.

“But anyway—how did you get clean on Mars?” I asked, looking at her; she looked back at me, confused.

“Did you have any kind of water on Mars?” I asked, looking at her.

“One river.” She replied, looking down. 

Her face was red, but I couldn’t tell if she was blushing—or if it was because she was flushed from her fever.

“One river? What was that used for?” I asked, looking at her.

“Drinking—after it cooled. Cooking.” She answered, still looking down.

“What about washing your hair or body?” I asked.

“Not really. You could take a sponge and dab at your arms, legs, and face. But full on body or hair washing, no. By the time you got enough water home, it’d be too hot, and you’d get badly burned. Some people would go to other planets that had lots of water now and then. Uncle Venus would go out once a month and get some kind gel or something in a tube. It made it so our heads didn’t itch, and we smelt like perfume after. I don’t know what it’s called—or where he got it—I was never allowed to leave Mars. I guess—now I know why…” She explained, looking down, holding her arm as she tried not to cry.

“It’s ok to cry, you know?” I asked, looking at her.

“Your mom’s running.” Halley softly said, confusing me—then I saw her ears twitch before…

“Wait!” Mom exclaimed, running in—without knocking.

“Oh, good; you haven’t started yet.” Mom said, of breath.

“What you do—run a marathon before you got in here? Where were you running from?” I asked, looking at her.

“I ran from the room Vegeta and I are staying in. I was going to change into my pajamas when I realized something. You don’t have any feminine products, do you?” Mom asked, looking at me.

“No, of course, you don’t; you’ve been single for almost a year. And you haven’t had any girls around. I know this because you’ve been busy training with your father.” Mom didn’t give me a chance to answer before she started babbling.

“Mom—let me stop you right there. While no, I haven’t had a girl over—or been to a girl’s place since Cora and I broke up; you can’t just assume that. Ok? What do you have?” I asked, looking at her.

“Either way, I was right; you haven’t had sex in a few months.” Mom just came out and said that.

“MOM!” I exclaimed, embarrassed, shaking my head.

Then I heard it—a noise I knew well enough—mostly when Goku was around.

“Halley—when was the last time you ate something?” I asked, looking at her; her stomach was giving her away—big time.

“I’m ok.” She softly replied, looking down.

“Mom, please go make her some soup or something. You—remove all your clothes except your bra and panties.” I started only to be interrupted.

“Why would she leave those on? She has clean ones; I bought some for her.” Mom said, looking at me.

“Because this is all new to her. Mars doesn’t—didn’t have showers, tubs, sinks, or toilets; they had outhouses and a river. So I have to show her what to do. And because it’s really late, I don’t have time to explain everything. No, I don’t have a problem with it. Just never mind. Please go make her something. I’m sorry—it’s just been a _long_ day.” I said, looking at mom; I wasn’t intentionally trying to snap. 

“Ok. I know. I just wanted to give you—Halley these soaps. There just travel-sized, but they should work for this time—and maybe one more. Then, when she’s feeling better, we can take her shopping for Earth clothes, soaps, and other things she may need.” Mom said, looking at me.

“Thanks. That sounds like a plan—assuming Halley wants to.” I seriously said, looking at mom.

“Of course. Well, I’ll let you two be. Oh, and Halley?” Mom asked, looking at Halley.

“Yes?” Halley very timidly asked, barely looking up.

“I’m sorry for what you’ve had to go through. I don’t want to push you or anything, but welcome to the family.” Mom calmly said, looking at Halley.

I don’t think Halley knew what to do as she looked up, socked—Mmm—maybe confused, with tears trickling down again.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. We’re not here to replace your family—just to add to it. Crap. I’m sorry. And I’m sorry for this as well.” Mom said—and before I had time to react or anything, she was hugging Halley.

Halley stiffened up; it was clear to see.

I was going to attempt to pull Mom away but decided against that when I saw Halley’s hands; they slowly and hesitantly clutched Mom’s shirt—and her face went into Mom’s shoulder.

“As much as I hate to let go right now, I have to make something for you to eat. And you need to shower. Everything will all be ok and work itself out. And Trunks, if you’re going to have sex outside, put a blanket or something down.” Mom simply said.

“MOM! I wasn’t going to have sex with her at that point! I was just trying to make a point. Jeez… I know what she said before we went to Mars, but she’s not ready. She tensed up as soon as I was over her. And that’s fine; I won’t force or make her. I was raised better than that. As for having babies, I’m not ready for that yet. Someday, sure. But not now. Now, if you’d excuse me; I have to find towels.” I said, heading out.

** Normal P.O.V.:  **

“What’s wrong, Dear?” Bulma asked, looking at Halley once Trunks was out of the room.

“I don’t understand.” Halley said, looking past Bulma.

“Don’t understand what?” Bulma asked, confused.

“He doesn’t want to have sex?” Halley asked, confused.

“Oh. No, it’s not that he doesn’t want to have sex with you; he just doesn’t want to make you do something you’re not ready for. If you did that, you’d only regret it afterwards. Trust me—I’ve had that happen a few times. Sweetie, you’re not disposable; you are special and deserve happiness. I raised Trunks to know right from wrong—and to treat women respect. And as much of a pain in the ass—and as stubborn as he is, Vegeta also raised Trunks to respect women. If you’re not ready for sex, you’re not ready for sex. One day, you will be. And when you are, he'll be there. And while I’d really love to have grandchildren—you’re still so young; you have plenty of time. Trunks is a good guy; he’ll treat you right. He’ll treat you how you deserve to be treated. That’s what love is. And yes, while I know you only just met and that you don’t really know each other, I can tell that you both love each other; I can see it in your eyes. Clearly, he has to mark you as his as soon as possible—but everything else you can wait and go slowly with. Ok? Get to know each other. Go out. Have fun. See movies. Go to amusement parks. Go camping. Do whatever. Don’t force yourself to do something you’re not ready for. My daughter, Trunks’s sister, Bulla; she’s only a little over a year older than you. Maybe I could get her to come over and you two could talk or something. I’m not a hundred percent sure on that seeing as she has her own things going on. But I’ll try. I know it’s been a crazy, long-ass day—and you didn’t get to enjoy any of the festivities because you weren’t conscious. Maybe in a few days or something, we could have a small party or something. It could be a welcoming party. Or if you’re feeling better—next weekend, the fair’s in town; we could go to that as a family. How does that all sound?” Bulma asked, looking at Halley while holding her shoulders. 

Neither of them noticed that Trunks came back.

“Ehem…” Trunks said, making his presence known.

“Well, I’m going to make you some soup. Remember: don’t push yourself.” Bulma said with a smile before leaving the room.

“So—are you ready?” Trunks asked, looking at Halley.

“What’s that thing?” Halley asked, pointing to the toilet.

“That’s a toilet. That is what your outhouse is. The big difference is, instead of having to clean it out every so often, you just have to flush, and it’s all taken care of.” Trunks explained, looking at her.

“Flush?” Halley nervously asked. 

“Yeah. When you’re done and you’ve wiped, you put the toilet paper in the toilet and push down on the plunger—like so.” Trunks explained, pushing the plunger.

When he turned around, he was shocked to see Halley on her knees, holding her ears.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Oh—I get it. You don’t like the noise, do you?” Trunks asked, realizing what was bothering her.

“Halley, the toilet is perfectly safe; it’s just noisy.” Trunks said, rubbing her arms.

“Ok…” Halley breathed, looking up.

“Come on. It’s late, and you still need to eat something.” Trunks said, helping her up.

** Three Minutes Later:  **

“Come feel the water. How does it feel? Don’t worry; it’s not going to burn you.” Trunks calmly said now that he and Halley were down to their underwear.

“I don’t know—it feels nice.” Halley softly said, placing her hand under the water.

“Ok. This is what’s known as lukewarm—in between hot and cold. Come on, step in.” Trunks patiently said, stepping in himself.

“Now, so you’re aware: this is normally done naked. This part is also normal; so just stay calm.” Trunks explained before hesitantly reaching over to turn on the showerhead.

‘Well—she’s handling the water better than I thought she was going to.’ Trunks thought to himself, watching Halley, cover her ears.

** Twenty Minutes Later:  **

“There we go. That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Trunks calmly asked once they finished washing up.

“Mmmm…” Halley lightly moaned before leaning her head on Trunks’s shoulder.

“Mmmm…” She really moaned when Trunks placed his hands on her back.

However, she didn’t stiffen up or anything like that. No, she instantly relaxed and melted into Trunks.

“We should really get out now.” Trunks calmly said, holding Halley.

Truth is, he didn’t want it to end; he wanted to hold her close all night. But she needed to eat something; her stomach was only grumbling even louder now.

“Ok…” Halley said, reluctantly pulling away.

“Dry off and change into dry clothes. You can hang your wet clothes next to your other wet clothes on the side of the tub. I’ll be in the other room, getting changed. Knock when you’re ready.” Trunks explained, looking at her; she didn’t look as pale as she did before.

“Ok.” Halley softly said.

** Five Minutes Later:  **

Knock. Knock.

When Trunks opened the door for Halley, he couldn’t stop staring at her; she was wearing a pair of short-shorts and a thin, short tank top, showing off some of her stomach.

“Ok. The soup’s done. Oh wow.” Bulma said, looking at Halley.

“Is something wrong?” Halley asked, confused.

“No. But, are you going to be warm enough?” Bulma asked, looking at Halley.

“Huh?” Halley asked, confused.

“Earth isn’t as hot as Mars; it gets pretty cold at night. You don’t know what it’s like to be cold, do you?” Trunks explained and then asked, looking at her.

“As long as the water stays in the river, that stays cold.” Halley answered, confused.

“You have a lot to learn about Earth. If you feel cold, you can borrow one of my shirts. Come on.” Trunks calmly said, leading the way to the kitchen.

………………

“Jesus, Mom! How much soup did you make?” Trunks asked, in shock, looking at a bowl of chicken noodle, a bowl of tomato, a bowl of chicken-flavored ramen, a bowl of clam chowder, and a bowl of vegetable soup.

“I didn’t know what she liked. I didn’t even know if Mars had the same types of soup we have—let alone if they even had soup on Mars. And with how her stomach was growling—we don’t know how hungry she really is. Anyway, come on, Dear; have a seat.” Bulma explained and then politely said, confusing Halley.

“She means sit down.” Vegeta gruffly stated, looking at Halley.

“Be nice. Don’t mind him. Sit down and eat something.” Bulma said with a determined smile that Trunks and Vegeta recognized right away.

“Trust me—don’t fight her on this; just eat something. Mom can get a bit scary sometimes.” Trunks said right away.

‘Let them in; it’s ok.’ A female voice calmly/kindly said to Halley, causing her to snap her head to the left—and her ears started twitching.

“Halley? Is everything ok?” Trunks asked, looking around.

“I don’t sense anything. But she has excellent hearing. Be on your guard.” Vegeta said, pulling Bulma behind him.

“Craaap… Now I have to show myself.” The voice said out loud, out of nowhere.

“Show yourself!” Vegeta demand, looking around.

“Hold your horse, Your Highness.” The voice sarcastically said before going quiet.

After a few seconds, a figure started appearing—floating in midair.

“Are you satisfied now? Kebury did say you were impatient.” The lady said, staring at Vegeta.

“Ma-Mom?” Halley asked in shock.

“Hmm? So, you do recognize me—I was kind of wondering if you would. It has been eleven years after all.” The lady, now Veah, calmly said, looking at Halley.

Veah was fair-skinned with dark blonde hair, reaching a little past her shoulders, and blue eyes. 

Just looking at her face, Bulma and Trunks could tell she was Halley’s mother; they looked almost identical. Their noses and the shapes of their eyebrows were different.

Vegeta might have noticed she was Halley’s mother had he not been so shocked. The only woman who ever talked to him like that was his wife. Well—and 18, but he doesn’t count her; she will always be an android to him.

“Sit down and I’ll explain why I’m here. And Bulma.” Veah calmly said, making Halley sit before turning her attention to Bulma.

“Yeah?” Bulma asked, looking at Veah.

“I have to apologize—I think broke your husband.” Veah said, looking back at Vegeta.

“Wh-what? No! I’m not broke; I’m just fine! I just wasn’t expecting to see you here… Alive? Dead?” Vegeta asked, trying and failing to convince everyone (except maybe Halley) that he was not shocked or anything.

“Uh-huh. I can’t even use that because you’ve never actually met an old fashion Venarian. I have an attitude, and I don’t take shit from anyone. And sarcasm—I love sarcasm. I didn’t learn that until I met Kebury. Uh… But anyway… To answer your question: I am dead; I have been dead for eleven years.” Veah simply answered.

“Why show up now?” Vegeta asked, annoyed, looking directly at Veah.

“I’m dead—permanently. I can’t come back—not by any source of magic or dragon ball. I wasn’t allowed to come back. Well—technically speaking, I was… I didn’t because I was only allowed to come back once—for reasons—that I’m not allowed to explain. I can only come back once to explain things I’m allowed to explain to my daughter—and Trunks. Which reminds me… There you are. You certainly got taller. You’re what—twenty-five now?” Veah explained before turning her attention to Trunks.

“In two and a half weeks.” Trunks calmly answered.

“So, the last time I saw you—you were—ten or eleven. She was two. But anyway—last time I saw you, you had shorter hair—and you, yourself were shorter. No, I’ve never personally met you—until now; I just saw you a few times. Usually at some park place—and usually with some spiky-haired kid. No, I don’t know his name—but I know you still hang out with him. Or you did. The last time I actually saw you—before now—was over a year ago. Honestly, I didn’t know your name until a little before I died. You, eat. I will be right back.” Veah explained before looking at Halley; she then disappeared.

“You still haven’t marked her, I see…” Vegeta stated, narrowing his eyes at Trunks.

“No, I have not. I will later. And—it’s none of your business when I mark her.” Trunks said, annoyed, also narrowing his eyes.

“Hey!” Bulma yelled, making her presence known.

“What is it?” Vegeta asked, trying not to snap.

“Doesn’t Halley get a say in any of this? She’s the one who has to endure the pain that comes with being marked. Doesn’t she get to say when _she’s_ ready to be marked?” Bulma asked, looking between her husband and son.

“No, she does not. If she could fight and defend herself, I’d say she had a choice. But she cannot fight or defend herself—so therefore, no, she does not get a choice.” Vegeta seriously said as Halley quietly sat there, slowly eating her soups.

“Ok… Sorry about that. I hope you don’t mind my interjecting myself into this conversation you’re having because I’m going to do it anyway. Halley has a say in this just as much as Bulma had a say when you marked her. She knows she needs to be marked—and soon, but if she’s not ready right this second, then she can tell Trunks she wants to wait. Oh, and by the way, he can’t mark her tonight anyway.” Veah said, dead serious.

“Excuse me? Just who do you think you are, talking to me like that? Do you know who I am? You obviously know Mr. Zizzlo; he’ll find a way here and take her if Trunks doesn’t mark her!” Vegeta yelled; he was too shocked to be furious.

“Yes, I know who you are; Kebury told me all about you when I was alive—when were together. I’m not sure he knows I’m dead or not. He always said you were a great prince and leader—despite you stiff personality and hot-tempered attitude. You are very loyal to the ones who matter most to you—and even if you didn’t like them, you were still loyal to your men. You were one of the strongest fighters he knew—next to your father—until someone named Frieza came along. As for who I am? I may be dead, but I am still Halley’s mother—and in this case, I know what’s best for her. If he marks her tonight—in her condition—she will either become even sicker than she already is; or he will either unintentionally kill her. Jeez… You met Venus and Raye before they were killed, yes?” Veah explained before asking.

“Yeah.” Trunks answered before his dad could say something stupid.

“You know she’s Nekodian and Venarian. Do you also know she’s Saiyan?” Veah sternly asked.

“Yes, we know this.” Vegeta started, annoyed.

“Halley—because I know your uncle—very well. Did he tell you about a witch I had heard about?” Veah asked, looking at Halley.

“Yes.” Halley softly answered.

“Did he tell you where to go?” Veah asked right away.

“No—but he gave me a piece of paper.” Halley answered.

“Do you have that piece of paper now?” Veah asked, looking at Halley.

“No; I didn’t want it. You always told me to be myself—and to never change who I was.” Halley honestly answered.

“Well—I did one thing right. Kind of. I’m guessing they told you I didn’t go?” Veah asked, looking at Halley.

“Yes.” Halley answered.

“Well, that’s true; I didn’t go. However, she came to me when I was seven months pregnant with you. I had asked about removing the Nekodian in you after you were born. She said I should’ve found her when I first found out I was pregnant because you weren’t truly formed yet. Yes, while it’s possible to remove something after a child is born, there are side effects—just as there are side effects if changed while far enough along in the pregnancy. I was thinking about it, but your dad, Kebury, convinced me not to remove anything; you were going to be whoever you were. I agreed. And yes, I’m very glad I did. I love you just the way you are. However, we did have some things changed—which really doesn’t do anything except change what you may or may not look like. So—you know you should be one-third Venarian, one-third Saiyan, and one-third Nekodian. But the truth of the matter is, you’re not. Now, no matter what choices we made—because I am your mother, you will be more of what I am than either of your fathers. So, you are half Venarian, one-third Saiyan, and only one-sixth Nekodian. We did it this way so that you wouldn’t be changed. Your dad was correct in saying, that at seven months pregnant; it makes no sense to change who you are going to be now. So, we compromised and just made you more Venarian and Saiyan than Nekodian. That’s why you only have Nekodian ears. Why you also have Saiyan ears, I don’t know. It makes no sense to me because you can’t hear out of them. But you are who you are.” Veah calmly explained.

“But?” Vegeta asked, looking at her; he could tell there was more.

“But—there was a price to be paid for it. Well actually, there were two—that I was told about.” Veah started but was interrupted.

“What were the prices?” Vegeta impatiently asked, demanding an answer.

“You know—you have a large personality for a short guy. You also have a big mouth. As I was saying—there was price. That price was—many things, I suppose. You were born early, making your lungs weaker than what they should be. That’s why you have some breathing issues. The other price I knew about was, that until you reached sixteen, you were not supposed to know about being a Saiyan—or your Saiyan dad. No, that does not mean he couldn’t be in your life; he could still be in it. But he couldn’t be your father; he could be a friend or uncle—but not your father. And I think that might be why he hasn’t come to find you—other than I don’t think he knew where to find you. I think it killed him to be around you, and have you not know who he was to you. There was another price—that I didn’t know about until recently. And honestly, I think your aunt paid that same price—in a way when she asked the witch. But that’s her business. Anyway—you can’t leave Earth anymore. It was explained to you that Aunt Raye couldn’t leave Mars, yes?” Veah explained and then asked, looking at Halley.

“Yes.” Halley answered.

“I don’t know exactly what she asked the witch for—but it must’ve been big in order for this price to be paid. The price simply put, is the one who has to bear the price, can’t leave the planet they were born on after a certain age. Raye was born on Mars, so she was bound to Mars. I’m not psychic; I only know things when it comes to love. You were not born on Venus, like you thought—much to Mom and Dad’s displeasure—which only made me want to do it even more. I hated my mom. I didn’t always agree with my dad, but he was bearable. Mom, on the other hand, was insufferable. Anyway. Sorry, I tend to get off tract—often. Your dad is the one who wanted you born on Earth—he insisted and insisted—and insisted. Now that I think about it—he might have known about this payment. Maybe—maybe not; I don’t know. But you were born on Earth—you have citizenship here; all of that is in the box your dad made you—along with something else. Because mom was a raging bitch, we were forced to bring you back to Venus—for a full day and a half before it was destroyed. ~_~ Unfortunately, I didn’t know how to get back to Earth at the time. I didn’t know how until you were three. And that was by accident. But by then, we were on Mars—and you were the one to receive Ares’s blood. Don’t get me wrong: I loved Raye and I had some friends there—but those people were just as crazy and controlling as people from Venus. Oh, and yes, I greatly respect Ares—just like I respect Aphrodite. But I’m running out of time here… Your aunt was on borrowed time traveling through space and other planets. The big reason we stayed on Mars—even after I found out how to get to Earth, is that I owed Venus so much; he helped me so much with you. Him and Raye. Raye could no longer leave Mars—not without becoming violently ill—and eventually dying. Yeah—I know…” Veah said, trailing off.

“Now, Halley… Honestly, tell me—in the past few weeks, how have you felt?” Veah asked, looking at Halley.

“Tired.” Halley answered right away.

“Ok. So it was just starting for you. If you would’ve stayed on Mars, you would’ve started feeling aches, pains, chills—and eventually wouldn’t be able to get out of bed—you’d be so sick. And because you’re already sick because of… Uh… Rain, stress—maybe something else. I don’t know—but you’re sick and you haven’t been on Earth a full day. Even if you weren’t sick, he wouldn’t be able to mark you right away. Because of that price, you have to be on Earth for three days. If you were healthy, and he marked you—before the proper time, you could become very sick and go into a coma. But we add the fact that you’re already sick, it could kill you. And there is not a lot that can kill you. So—after three days of you being on Earth—and not being so sick, Trunks can mark you—if you both want.” Veah calmly explained.

“Yes, Mr. Zizzlo will eventually find his way to Earth. But—it won’t be for a few months or even years.” Veah said right when she saw Vegeta was going to open his mouth.

“Is there some rule about sex or even sleeping in the same bed together?” Vegeta asked in an annoyed, cocky tone.

“Dad…” Trunks moaned, embarrassed and annoyed.

“No. I could give a flying rat’s ass if they sleep in the same bed or have sex. Granted, if they’re going to have sex, I’d appreciate it if she weren’t sick. Before I continue, I have a question for either one of you two.” Veah said, looking at Bulma and Vegeta.

“What is it?” Bulma politely asked while Vegeta just stared at her.

“How the hell do you do that?” Veah asked, pointing at Trunks.

“How do we do what?” Bulma asked, confused.

“How do you embarrass your child like that? I have never been able to embarrass Halley. Granted, yes, I’m aware I was only around until she was five. Not even her uncle could embarrass her—and he was like the king of embarrassing me—and Raye.” Veah explained, looking at a dumbfound Vegeta and Bulma.

“The aunt embarrassed her earlier. I don’t remember what was said, but the girl turned red and put her face in her hands and on the table.” Vegeta explained.

“She’s not easily embarrassed?” Bulma asked, shocked.

Halley was a teenaged girl; all teenaged girls are supposed to be embarrassed by a parent or guardian at some point in life.

“Never when I’m around. No. Nothing seems to bother her. I love you, but you’re not a normal child.” Veah said, exasperated, looking at Halley, who just smiled back at her.

“Maybe if you ever meet him, your dad will have better luck in that. But—I only have a few minutes before I have to go back. Uncle Venus and Aunt Raye are fine; they made it over just fine. Vegeta and Trunks—Halley is not—and has never been a fighter. However, she can and will if need be—if properly trained.” Veah started, only to be once again interrupted.

“And let me guess. You don’t want her leaning how to fight?” Vegeta asked, looking at Veah.

“Not by you. No offence meant; but you push too much. Her body can’t handle that kind of training. Honestly, I’d like it if she’d learn some things. Obviously, she can conjure up a bow and arrow; she can also create barriers and turn them into energy blast. Honestly, who knows what else she can do? Also, you can get mean when training others—and her attention span isn’t the greatest—and she is a very sensitive girl. Emotionally and physically. Like me, her skin is very sensitive to the touch. Which, yes, Trunks will eventually figure out. And I will get to that in a minute or two; there is something about sex that needs to be discussed. But before I get to that. Vegeta… I see that this isn’t the most important thing to you anymore, but you’re still slightly obsessed with being the strongest. Your family is what’s most important to you. Not on her own—but Halley could easily take you and Goku down. I say not on her own because of these.” Veah said just before two pendants appeared in front of her.

“What are those?” Bulma asked, looking at the pendants.

“This is what’s left of the Arien pendant. After Halley cracked and shattered it, Ares collected all the pieces and put it back together—kind of. It is about half the size of what it was originally—but it still holds a lot of power. This one is the Venarian Pendant. My mother was a greedy woman, and hid it away from everyone—including Dad, the original royal member of the family; mom was non-royal. Whether or not, they were actually meant to be together, I don’t know. I don’t think they were… I think his true love was killed. But that’s just me. Anyway, she hid the pendant with the plans of selling it to whoever would protect us—to Mr. Zizzlo. I overheard her one day. Dad didn’t believe when Venus and I told him about it. So—I might have replaced it was a replica. And I might’ve hidden it in a place that only Ares or I could get to. But that’s aside the point. Now—having two pendants of extraordinary powers can be detrimental because you never know who it will attract. Thanks to Ares, though, the two can fuse to become one—like so. Now they won’t attract so much unwanted attention.” Veah explained, fusing the red and orange pendants. It was now an orange pendant with a red center.

“So don’t let it fall into the wrong hands?” Bulma asked as Veah placed the pendant around Halley’s neck.

“No—that wouldn’t really matter. It’s don’t let Halley fall into the wrong hands because now, she’s the only one who is able to use the pendant’s power. They have been combined. Only someone who is Venarian, Arien or has Arien blood running through them, can use it—or someone who the user trusts. Like Trunks. At this moment, I don’t think Halley would be able to harness it’s powers to increase her abilities. But I’m sure she’ll learn. But I think that’s all about that. Now we come onto the sex part of it all. And yes, this is important; I’m not trying to intentionally embarrass either of you. I’m telling you this because I don’t want it to be a surprise or anything like that. You’ve only had relationships with humans, right? You’ve only had sex with humans? You’re twenty-four and didn’t know about Halley until recently; I don’t expect you not to have had sex yet.” Veah explained before looking directly at Trunks and asking him.

“Yeah—that’s correct. But I’ve only had three girlfriends.” Trunks honestly answered; it’s not something he was ashamed of. He can’t change his past; he can only learn from it.

“Any of them a virgin?” Veah calmly asked.

“Uhh… No, I don’t think so.” Trunks said, thinking about it.

“Ok… So to make it perfectly clear, not all girls are the same—all girls have different reactions to losing their virginity: For some, losing their virginity is painful. For some, losing their virginity isn’t all that painful. And for some who lose their virginity, they say they just feel some kind of pressure. That’s human females. Venarian females are an entirely different story, as are Nekodian females. Honestly, I don’t know much about Saiyan females other than what Kebury has told me. He said female Saiyans handle losing their virginities just fine. I already know, for a fact, that Halley will not be that lucky; the Venarian and Nekodian take over any of that. Venarian and Nekodian females are—oh, boy—how do I explain this? I know Venarians are very affectionate and are very sensitive in touch and all that. Nekodians are generally pretty affectionate but aren’t as sensitive. So—the female anatomy of Venarian, Human, Saiyan, and Nekodian are the same. There is one difference—and that’s a female’s hymen. Female Humans’ and Saiyans’ hymens are actually closer up. I think I heard that female Nekodians’ hymens are a bit further back—but I’m not a hundred percent sure. What I do know for sure, is that a female Venarians’ hymens are closer to the cervix. It’s not located right next to it, but it’s closer to that. And unlike for most species, the Venarians’ hymen isn’t a thin tissue… Ok…what I should say, is that it’s not as thin as most species. It’s thin enough to break through--but it’s a bit thicker. So, what I am saying, is that, for female Venarians, losing their virginity is painful and lasts a little longer. I am telling you this because you should know what you’re in for. Yes, Bulma? I see a question burning in your eyes.” Veah explained and then asked, looking at Bulma.

“You know more about love and such?” Bulma asked, looking at Veah.

“Yes—it’s both a gift and a curse.” Veah answered.

“Do you know when they will have sex the first time?” Bulma asked, causing Trunks to turn fire hydrant red.

“Mom…” Trunks groaned, face in hands.

“Yes, I know. No, I can’t say.” Veah answered.

“I trust my son; he’s a really good guy with this. And I get they’re meant to be, but isn’t she a little young?” Bulma asked.

“I know what you’re getting at. And not at all. From observing cultures and such, I’ve seen female humans as young as fifteen, having sex—normally; sometimes there are some even younger. Venarians in general, typically start having sex at fifteen. And Ariens start between fourteen and fifteen: fourteen for guys, fifteen for females. It’s always interesting to see a Venarian and Arien together seeing as it’s a culture clash. Venarians are generally populated and ran by females; we do have men—and everyone is treated fairly. Whereas Ariens are populated by both, but mainly run by man. And I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad if the men there weren’t pompous assholes. That’s one of the things that bothered most Ariens about Venus and Raye’s relationship; they treated each other—and Halley and me as equals. But anyway—because I really do have to go. Finally, to my little—antisocial firefly… Just because you’ll start having sex soon, doesn’t mean you should become pregnant right away. I apologize in advance for this. You’re going to feel a slight pinch and maybe a burning sensation.” Veah said, placing her hands on Halley’s arms, a little ways below her shoulders.

After a few seconds, Halley flinched.

“There we go.” Veah said with a smile, pulling away while Halley rubbed her upper arm.

“What was that?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Three-year birth control. She is fertile. But unlike most, where there’s a chance that if they’re careful they won’t end up pregnant; the Nekodian in her heightens it. No matter how careful they were to be, without any kind of protection, she will end up pregnant. And traditional Earth/Human birth control does not work for Venarians or Nekodians—especially Nekodians. The birth control will last three years. If you decide you still don’t want children after those three years are up, she just as to want the birth control and it’ll be taken care of. That’s a secret. And if, before the next three years are up, and you decide you want to have kids, again, she just has to want that and it'll be taken care of. Again, a secret.” Veah said with a smile.

“Before I do go, Halley is very shy—until she opens up. Once she opens up, she can be a real pistol. She has a mouth on her and swears—a lot. She’s worse than me—and that’s saying something. She swears like a pirate. But that might be a few months down the road; it takes her a while to open up to new people. Well—except for Trunks—she seems pretty comfortable with him—and Bulma. She may not say it, but she really does like you. Vegeta, stop being such a scary hardass so often, and she’ll come around. But if it makes you feel any better; she does trust you. I’m not sure how it’s going to be with her father… Whatever happens there, she needs parents—or at least parent figures.” Veah calmly said, looking at Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta before turning her attention to Halley.

“I love you—more than anything. Be safe. Open up. And take care; they will take care of you.” Veah said, kissing the top of Halley’s head before disappearing, leaving Halley sitting there, shocked.

“Halley?” Bulma asked, concerned—especially when tears started falling down her cheeks.

It was now 3:15 AM.

“Are you done eating?” Trunks calmly asked, kneeling in front of her; she had eaten everything but the clam chowder.

“Uh-huh…” Halley absentmindedly said.

“Are you ready to get some sleep?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“Uh-huh.” Halley once again absentmindedly said, this time looking up at him.

“Where would you like to sleep?” Trunks asked, looking at her, tucking some hair behind her ear.

She didn’t respond; she just stared at him before placing her face in his shoulder.

“I think that means she wants to stay with you.” Bulma softly said as Halley clutched onto Trunks’s shirt.

“Right.” Trunks calmly said, rubbing Halley’s back.

“Get some sleep—both of you. We’ll see you in a few hours.” Bulma said with a smile as she patted Trunks’s shoulder.

“Right. See you in a few hours. Have a good night.” Trunks said as Vegeta drug Bulma to the room they were staying in.

“Night!” Bulma called. 

“Ready?” Trunks asked after a minute or two; she lightly nodded her head.

“Come on.” Trunks gently said, standing up.

Taking her hand, Trunks led Halley to his room.

“What is it?” Trunks asked when he noticed Halley looking around.

“Where’s the bed?” Halley asked, confused.

Trunks just stared at her—until he remembered that her bed was a mat.

“This is the bed. I know, it’s different than what you’re used to, but this is bed.” Trunks explained, showing her to the bed.

Slowly, after staring at the bed for a few seconds, Halley climbed up and laid down; she kind of remembered when she first woke up here.

Trunks had only turned his back for maybe a minute, but Halley was passed out when he turned back.

Trunks just smiled and chuckled a little as he got in and covered them up.

‘She must’ve fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.’ Trunks thought to himself as he got comfy.

He wanted to watch her sleep for a while yet, but he fell asleep after only a few minutes.

It had truly been a long day…


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks and Halley woke up at nearly ten in the morning to yelling in the kitchen—or living room. 

Trunks wasn’t exactly one hundred percent sure because he had a late night and was too tired to concentrate on what was going on in his house.

The only thing he knew was that whoever was yelling (aside from his mom and dad) didn’t pose a threat.

“I guess I’d better see what’s going on. You can go back to sleep if you wish.” Trunks mumbled and then offered, looking at Halley.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but you need to leave—now!” Trunks and Halley heard Bulma yell, pissed off.

“Not without my daughter! She’s here; I know she is!” They heard an unknown male yell back.

“What the hell is going on out here?!” Vegeta was the next voice to be heard.

“Huh! Lord Vegeta! You’re alive! It’s so good to see you again! This woman is keeping me from my daughter!” The unknown man exclaimed, causing something to click inside Trunks’s head.

“This woman is my wife.” Vegeta stated as calmly as he could.

“You married a human? I never pictured that. But nevertheless, she refuses to tell me where my daughter is!” The man yelled, furious.

“And I told you: I don’t know you or your daughter!” Bulma yelled back.

“Enough!” Trunks yelled, annoyed, walking out.

“Now, who the hell are you?” The man asked, looking at Trunks.

This man was obviously a Saiyan; he had spiky, shoulder-length, dark crimson red, almost black hair all over the place, and black eyes. He was tall, muscular, and seemed to have the temper most Saiyans had.

The only thing missing was his tail.

“Is your name Kebury?” Trunks asked, looking at the man.

“Yeah. Who are you?” The man, Kebury, asked, looking at Trunks.

“My name is Trunks Briefs; Bulma and Vegeta are my parents. You’re Halley’s father, correct?” Trunks asked, looking at Kebury.

“Yes, Halley is my daughter. Where is she? Is she hurt? Did you do something to her?!” Kebury asked, becoming enraged.

“Calm down; Halley’s fine. Well, she’s sick, but other than that, she’s fine. Just hold on for a second.” Trunks explained, before sternly instructing, walking back to his room.

After about a minute or two, Trunks walked back out—with Halley right behind him.

“Halley, this is Kebury—your father. Kebury, this is Halley.” Trunks introduced the two.

“Wow… Just look at you. Aside from the ears, you look just like your mother. You have no clue who I am, do you? That’s ok… I understand why. That was my price to pay. Oh, but never mind that. Look at you. Come here.” Kebury blabbered on and on before pulling Halley into a tight embrace.

“Mom—don’t. He’s her dad; I highly doubt he’d intentionally hurt her.” Trunks stopped his mom before she could say something.

“Speaking of moms. Where is your mother anyway? Is she here? No? Let’s go see if we can find her.” Kebury excitedly exclaimed before using instant transmission and teleported somewhere—with Halley.

“Well, that’s just great…” Vegeta grumbled while Bulma just stood there.

“I’ll call the others.” Bulma stated, looking at Trunks.

“I’ll call Kolby; he’s probably our best bet.” Trunks sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Why aren’t you taking this seriously?!” Vegeta snapped.

“She’s with her dad. I’m sure she’s fine.” Trunks replied, walking to his room.

** With Halley & Kebury: **

“Ok… Don’t worry; I’ll take you back to your mate after a bit. I want to get to know you. So—you’re not much of a talker? Kolby told me a little about you. He said you don’t really talk and that your mate was an older boy named Trunks, who happens to be the sister of Kolby’s mate, and the son of Vegeta. Who would’ve thought? Who would’ve thought Vegeta would ever mate with a human? But I guess the same could be said about me? No one expected me to fall for a Venarian. How is your mother? What is she up to? Where is she?” Kebury babbled on and on.

“Sh-she died.” Halley softly answered—despite not wanting to; she didn’t know why she did.

Kebury has an interrogation ability called “Tell;” it makes people (hostages, prisoners, whoever) talk and tell all their secrets just by asking questions.

“What?! How?! When?! Why?! Who? Where?! Where were you?!” Kebury yelled, freaking out, pissed that his only love was dead.

“She died when I was five. We were living on Mars. Mr. Zizzlo came after me, but Mom shielded and protected—after she removed a mark, he forced on me. He used some kind of blast attack. I’m sorry.” Halley explained and then apologized when she saw and sensed his anger rising.

“What about that uncle of yours? Where was he?” Kebury asked, demanding answers.

“Uncle Venus and Aunt Raye were sleeping.” Halley softly answered.

“Aunt Raye? Who the hell is Aunt Raye?!” Kebury screamed.

“Uncle Venus’s wife. She was a relative of Ares. She and Mom helped put his blood in my veins.” Halley answered, looking up at Kebury.

“Why didn’t she do anything?!” Kebury yelled.

“S-she wa-was sleeping next to Uncle Venus.” Halley answered, stuttering a little; she was starting to become scared.

“Venarians… Useless. All, but your mother. Your mother. Where the hell were you?! What were you doing?! You’re supposed to be some kind of special person, right?! You’re the one who received Ares’s blood; you said so yourself! Why didn’t you do anything?!” Kebury screamed at Halley.

“I-I-I’m sor-sorry. I-I-I was only five.” Halley apologized, trying to get him to understand.

“Your mother is dead and it’s your fault! Because of you, your mother was killed! I can’t even look at you. There’s no way you can be part of my lineage. I don’t want anything to do with you; you are nothing to me. You are officially disowned. Get out of my sight!” Kebury snapped but quickly realized she couldn’t teleport.

He grabbed her and sent her to an area unknown to her. He just left her there, crying in the rain.

“You’re pathetic.” Were Kebury’s last harsh words to Halley.

“Hey! Get away from her!" Gohan and Goten yelled, running over.

"Gladly." Kebury replied, backing away from Halley as Gohan stood in front of her and Goten stood next to her.

"What is your problem?!” Goten asked, annoyed, looking from Halley to Kebury; she was his best friend's mate. He would do his best to protect her—as will Gohan.

“None of your concern.” Kebury answered before using his instant transmission.

“Who was that?” Goten asked, looking at the spot Kebury was standing.

“I don’t know. But now’s not the time. Halley? Hey. No, it’s ok; we’re not going to hurt you. Do you remember us? We’re friends of Trunks. I’m Gohan. And this is my younger brother, Goten. Do you know that man?” Gohan calmly spoke, placing his jacket over the distressed girl in front of him.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, crying, Halley slowly looked up.

“Trunks? I w-wan-want Trunks.” Halley stuttered.

“Ok. Come on; I’ll take you to Trunks. Goten, let Mom, Dad, and Videl know what’s going on.” Gohan told her, carefully picking her up, bridal style because it was the easiest way to hold onto her before telling Goten.

“Right.” Goten agreed.

Gohan was about to use instant transmission to teleport her home when…

“There you boys are. We’ve been looking all over for you. Why’d you just take off like that? And in this weather of all times?” Chi-Chi and Videl asked, walking over with Goku, getting Gohan and Goten to turn around.

“Hey, isn’t that Halley?” Goku asked, looking at the distressed girl.

“What happened?” Chi-Chi asked, concerned.

“We’re not sure. We saw some man teleport in and just toss her to the ground and call her pathetic. We asked him what his problem was, but he just took off after saying it wasn’t any of our business.” Goten explained.

“I don’t know if she knows him or not because she doesn’t really talk, but I do know he’s Saiyan; that much I can tell. The one thing I know for sure is that Halley wants Trunks. So I was going have Goten explain to you what’s going on while I take her to Trunks.” Gohan explained, looking at his parents and wife.

“I’d love to stay and talk more, but I have to get her back; she starting to shiver.” Gohan quickly spoke, feeling Halley start shivering; he then left without another word.

** At Trunks’s Home: **

“How could he just take her like that? We don’t even know the man.” Bulma frustratedly paced around Trunks’s kitchen.

“He’s her dad, Mom. They both seemed like they were happy to meet each other and hopefully get to know one another better. The only thing that worries me is the fact that he didn’t seem to know her mom was no longer living.” Trunks calmly spoke to his mother.

“What bothers me is that just let him take her like that.” Vegeta asserted himself into the conversation.

“He’s her dad. And according to her mother, Kebury is a loving father, who love his family—like you and Mom. What do you want me to do? Say he can’t see his daughter?” Trunks asked, annoyed.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Vegeta was going to say something when someone started knocking on the front door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Saved by the door… I’m coming!” Trunks sighed and then called when the knocking continued.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

When he opened the door, Trunks got a huge shock when he saw Gohan, soaking wet, holding onto an equally soaked Halley.

“Come in. What the hell happened?! Where’s her dad?!” Trunks asked, slightly panicked, getting his parents’ attention.

“What happened?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“Where’s Kebury?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Kebury? Her dad? Is he a man with dark red hair and black eyes?” Gohan asked, handing Trunks Halley.

“That’s him.” Trunks answered, taking a shivering Halley.

“He left her in Old China Town—after calling her pathetic. She was confused, scared, hurt; she wanted you, so I brought her here.” Gohan replied, shocked.

“That’s odd.” Bulma spoke, genuinely perplexed.

“I just don’t get it. I didn’t get that vibe from him; I got he really wanted to see and to get to know his daughter more than anything—more than life itself. Thanks for bringing her back. I’ll get your jacket washed and sent back to you.” Trunks sighed, turning to walk to his room with Halley.

“You’re welcome. Don’t worry about it; I’ll just take it and hang it in my bathroom before I go back to Mom, Dad, Videl, and Goten. I have to go home and get a new jacket anyway.” Gohan responded, walking to Trunks and grabbed his jacket.

“Ok. Well, I’ll figure out a way to pay you back for this.” Trunks replied, walking away.

“Really—don’t worry about it. I’m fine. But I really do have to go. I’ll see you ‘round.” Gohan replied and then urgently said before teleporting away.

“Ok… Let’s get you dry. Just wait here.” Trunks told Halley, setting her on the toilet; she looked so defeated. 

Trunks went back to his room to grab on his shirts for her—something warmer than anything he figured she had.

Knock. Knock.

“Trunks, can I come in?” Bulma asked, cracking the door.

“If you want.” Trunks replied, digging through his drawers, looking for something for Halley.

“How is she?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“Not good. I don’t know what happened.” Trunks answered.

“You didn’t stop him from taking her when you should’ve!” Vegeta yelled from outside the door.

“Yes, Dad, I know! I was wrong, ok?! I thought he just wanted to make a connection with his daughter, so I didn’t even bother to try to stop him! And now she’s been hurt, and I don’t know why! You were right; I was wrong! Are you happy now?!” Trunks snapped.

“Ok, that’s enough! Not right now! She’s alive; that’s all that matters! Trunks made a mistake; it happens! Trunks, you check on Halley; I’ll be right in to help if you need. Vegeta, you stay out there; I’ll be out in a little bit.” Bulma snapped before calmly instructing.

“Fine…” Vegeta grumbled, walking away while Trunks went back to his bathroom.

When Bulma got to Trunks and Halley, Halley was staring into space; she just wasn’t all there.

“How are we doing?” Bulma asked, kneeling next to Trunks, in front of Halley.

“Not great…” Trunks sighed.

“Maybe a bath might help her. You know—to help her relax a little? You can sit and watch over her to make sure she doesn’t go under. I can make lunch—and do the laundry seeing as there is a lot now. I don’t think your dad plans to let us leave until she’s marked, so I’ll run into town later and pick up some groceries. I don’t know what happened with Kebury, but it’s obviously not good. With how badly he wanted to see her—I never pictured something like this would happen. I didn’t see him just leaving her somewhere. He could’ve at least brought her home.” Bulma offered, suggested, and then spoke her mind.

“Home?” Halley softly asked, looking up.

“Yeah; you’re home. This is your home now. Remember?” Trunks asked, looking at Halley.

“Mom… My fault… Died because of me…” Halley babbled like a zombie.

“No. Who told you that?” Trunks and Bulma asked, looking at Halley, shocked.

After a few seconds of silence and tears, something clicked in Trunks’s head.

“Did your dad tell you that?” Trunks asked, looking at Halley.

He had his answer when all Halley could do is look down, shake, and cry.

“H-h-he h-h-hates me. H-h-he said h-h-he disowned me.” Halley managed to get out.

“Halley…” Trunks started, only to be interrupted.

“That’s his loss then, now isn’t it?” Vegeta asked, walking in.

“Vegeta?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“It’s his loss. It’s his fault he can’t see that she’s clearly a good kid with a lot of potential. I don’t know what his problem is, but I don’t really give a flying rat’s ass either. She had a mother, uncle, and aunt who loved her more than anything and did everything in their power to protect her. Now, she has Trunks and us; we’ll keep her safe—and she will learn how to control and perfect her abilities. She has us.” Vegeta explained, speaking his mean; it was one of his rare sentimental moments.

“We’re not going to replace her family…” Bulma started, only to be interrupted by Vegeta’s huff.

“I didn’t say that. I said she has us now. We will never replace what she had; we’re here to add on as you say. She has Trunks as her mate. She has your as a third mother because apparently Raye was like a mother to her. She has me as a second father seeing as Uncle Venus was more like a father. Obviously for reasons, he was more of a father than Kebury ever was. Maybe she won’t view us as her new mom and dad, but that’s what we’ll be to her—as best as we can.” Vegeta explained.

“Aww! You really are a sensitive teddy bear! But he’s right. You don’t have to call us “Mom” and “Dad,” but we’re here for you. After a few months or a year, we’ll be right next door. It just depends on how long it takes us to get a house built. Until then, all you have to do is ask Trunks, and you can call us anytime you want. And Vegeta’s right; it’s his loss because you are such a sweet, beautiful young lady. I know I told you this yesterday, but welcome to the family.” Bulma calmly told Halley—after embarrassing her husband.

“Yeah—welcome to the family.” Vegeta mumbled, embarrassed, before walking away.

“We really do love you. Take a bath; it’ll help you relax.” Bulma told Halley before hugging her. 

Bulma didn’t care if she got wet; she had to change out of her pajamas and into day clothes.

“Ok. I’m going to start laundry—after you get done running water for a bath.” Bulma told Trunks and Halley before grabbing all of yesterday’s clothes and walking out.

“I guess you’re taking a bath.” Trunks told Halley in disbelief.

He would’ve told Halley she didn’t have to take a bath if she didn’t want to, but he knew his mother.

“Halley?” Trunks asked, looking at the girl sitting on the toilet.

“He’s not right, and you know it. Your mother loved you more than anything, remember? She told you this last night. I don’t know what his issue is, and I don’t care. Your mother died doing what most mothers do; she died protecting you. From what I understand, that’s what parents do. I know and understand that it’s not easy, but don’t listen to him. My family and I love you. And trust me when I say, that’s not easy to do. My dad pretty much hates everyone. You’re the only girl I’ve liked that Mom loves—let alone even likes. I know I love you—and I don’t even know you. Yes, I’ve dated and had relations with other girls before… And hell, I’ve probably told them I loved them. But I never loved any of them like I know I love you.” Trunks explained, looking at Halley.

“How?” Halley asked, confused, looking at Trunks; he had her full attention.

“So, I’ll answer any question you have about my ex’s; I won’t hide anything from you. Ok? Do you understand?” Trunks told her before asking; she nodded her head in response. 

“Also, I’d like it if you talked a little more—even if it’s just the two of us. I want to hear your voice more.” Trunks sincerely told Halley, causing her to blush.

“O-ok…” Halley softly spoke, voice cracking from crying.

“Ok. We’ll start with I had to date Nani, Mai, and Cora for a little bit before I told any of them, I loved them.” 

“Nani and I only dated for a month when I was thirteen. I’ve been told that she didn’t count because I was only thirteen and we only lasted a month. I never told her I loved her.” 

“Mai was next. She was a little more serious; we dated for five years—sixteen to twenty-one for me. I didn’t tell her I loved her until about six months in. We were going strong, but she started to become insanely jealous and possessive, I guess you could say. It started out small with her getting mad at me talking to other girls. And then it escalated to her getting angry because I spending time with Goten and Gohan, or training. It became to much when she started freaking out and having panic attacks because I wanted to spend time with my family—to which she didn’t want to do anymore. I don’t know why—but I knew I couldn’t take it anymore, so we broke up. And then she went to the other side. Umm… What I mean by that is that she joined an enemy.”

“When I was twenty-three, I met Cora. We dated until about—I wanna say ten, almost eleven months ago—around the end of November. I remember that because it was a few weeks after my birthday—and because I had told her I loved her about a week before. But anyway, we dated seven months before I told her. A week after I told her I loved her we broke up because she cheated on me with Goten. It’s no excuse, but he got drunk and she took advantage of him. She then cheated on him with Yamcha—who you met yesterday. And I guess, she just wanted to be with me because of my family’s money.” 

“As for Goten: I have forgiven him, but I’ll never forget what he did. And because he did what he did, I will have trust issues with him. But he’s one of my best friends—and Cora really was a slut. I guess I couldn’t stay mad at and hate him forever.”

“What’s a slut?” Halley asked, confused.

“You’ve never heard that term before? I suppose Mars has different terminology. A “slut” is a girl who goes around having sex with a lot of different men.” Trunks explained, looking at Halley.

“Oh… You mean a cow.” Halley announced, a lightbulb clicking above her head; Trunks just stared at her before laughing a little.

“I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just—here, a “cow” is a large animal used to get milk to drink and beef for food.” Trunks explained after calming down.

“Oh.” Halley softly responded.

“But moving on. Then there’s you. With you, it’s different. I suppose that’s what connecting does. I look at you and I can see me having a future with you. With you, I can see having kids with, if that’s what you want as well. I know I don’t know you, and you don’t know me, but I can sit here and honestly say that I love you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I want to protect and keep you safe. I know my mother is eavesdropping from just around the corner of our bedroom door… Go do the laundry or make something to eat!” Trunks started explaining to Halley before catching Bulma listening in.

“Hold on…” Trunks sighed, standing up; he then walked to the door, shut, and locked it.

When he turned to go back to Halley, she was looking down, trying not to cry.

“Halley let’s get you in the tub before you become even sicker than you already are. I believe I have bubble bath from Bulla as a gag gift.” Trunks said as he started digging under the sink.

“Gag gift?” Halley asked, confused.

“Bulla, my sister—she gave me bubble bath for a birthday present last year. She gave it to me as a joke because I don’t use bubble bath. Ahh, here it is. Honey scented. Do you want to smell?” Trunks explained and then asked, pulling out a bottle of honey-scented bubble bath.

“Ok.” Halley softly replied.

“Is something wrong?” Trunks asked, watching Halley’s eyes become watery.

“It smells like the gel that…” Halley answered, stopping when she thought of Venus.

“That your uncle brought you… I can put this away.” Trunks offered.

“No. I want to use it.” Halley stopped him, grabbing Trunks’s sleeve.

“Ok. You like warm water.” Trunks spoke, remembering their shower last night.

“Between hot and cold.” Halley mumbled.

** Five Minutes Later: **

Trunks’s tub was six feet in length, four feet in width, and two and a half feet in height. It’s a tub for two, but it’s been working for Trunks—especially when he gets home from training.

“Now, you just carefully climb in, sit down, and just relax. It helps to hold onto the sides. I forgot to grab you a towel, so I go grab one for you while you get undressed and get in. I’ll be right back.” Trunks explained and then assured her before leaving the bathroom.

** Trunks’s P.O.V.: **

I left the bathroom to head to the guest bathroom to get a towel to give her privacy to undress.

That may have been a mistake.

“How is she?” Mom asked as soon as she saw me.

“She’s getting in the tub.” I answered.

“Why aren’t you with her?” Mom _and_ Dad asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

“I forgot a towel; I’m going to get one.” I answered again.

“You have towels in that bathroom.” Mom immediately stated.

“Yes, Mom; I know. I’m going to the guest bathroom to get a towel so she can undress and not worry about me seeing her naked. I don’t think she’s ready for that.” I explained, annoyed.

“She’s your mate. What’s the problem?” Dad asked; he sounded just as annoyed.

“She’s shy and isn’t ready for me to see her naked.” I answered as calmly as I could.

“Yet, you took a shower with her last night.” Dad stated.

“Yes, Dad; we did. However, I had my boxers on, and she had her bra and panties on.” I stated, grabbing a towel; I could hear dad snorting in disapproval.

Whatever. I really don’t care.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Gooood afternoon!” Bulla happily exclaimed, walking through the door with Kolby.

At least she knocked.

“You’re awfully chipper today.” Mom noticed, looking at Bulla.

“It’s a wonderful day!” Bulla cheerfully announced.

Wonderful?

It’s dark, gray, cold, and raining.

Halley’s sick, and her dad is a—

“Before you get to whatever your news is, I need to ask Kolby something.” I spoke up right away.

“What is it?” Kolby asked, looking at me.

“Did you talk to your uncle—Halley’s father at last night or this morning?” I asked.

“Yeah, I talked to him around nine thirty. I told you I would.” Kolby responded.

“Did you, by any chance, tell him that Vera, Halley’s mother, was dead?” I asked.

“No. I really didn’t get a chance; he left before I could say anything. I was going to say something when I saw him about ten-fifteen minutes ago, but he was pissed off. Why do you ask?” Kolby explained before asking.

Now pieces were starting to come together.

“He stopped by around ten, demanding to see Halley. She came out and he was elated to see her; he pulled her into a massive hug and then teleported elsewhere. About an hour later, Gohan showed up with Halley, soaked all the way through her clothes from the rain. Gohan explained that Kebury just dropped her off in Old China Town, called her pathetic and left her there. Now I’m starting to get some kind of a picture here. I did hear him right before he took off with Halley. He had asked where her mother was; he didn’t know she was dead. And when he found out from Halley, he snapped and blamed her.” I explained, shocking Kolby and Mom.

“That doesn’t sound like Uncle Kebury. But—he has been waiting to see Vera again for years now. I’ll talk to him later and get to the bottom of everything.” Kolby replied.

“Ok. So why are you all happy?” I asked, looking at my sister.

“We’re moving in together!” Bulla happily announced.

“Excuse me?” Mom and Dad asked at the same time.

Oh, boy…

“Yeah, we found a cute, little house and we bought together.” Bulla explained.

Oh, boy…

“How can you buy a house? You’re only seventeen.” Mom pointed out.

“Right. But Kolby’s nineteen; we bought it together.” Bulla pointed out.

“How did you buy a house together?” Mom asked, becoming agitated.

“Well, we got married last week. We officially bought the house four days ago. And he marked me last night.” Bulla explained.

Again… Oh, boy… This is not going to end well.

“Excuse us!” Mom and Dad exclaimed, beyond pissed off.

“Well, it is my life. And I am seventeen; there’s really nothing you can do. I’m an adult.” Bulla stated, standing her ground.

I’ll give her credit for standing her ground and all. But—she really doesn’t know when to shut up.

“You can’t just run off and get married, buy a house, get marked, and move out and in with your boyfriend.” Mom sternly told Bulla as calmly as she could.

Oh, no. I think I know where this is going.

“I can, and I am, and we’re starting a family.” Bulla argued.

Yep.

“Excuse me! What does that mean?” Dad snapped, glaring at Bulla.

“I’m pregnant.” Bulla slowly answered.

Now, she’s scared.

“Excuse me!” Dad yelled, blowing a gasket.

“Now that’s enough. Try to remain calm. Bulla, are you sure?” Mom spoke up, stopping Dad before anything could happen.

“Yes, I’m sure; I’m two months.” Bulla answered.

“Ok. I know you’re not a country girl—so, where in the city are you moving? I’ll help you move.” Mom calmly told Bulla.

“Ummm… About that…” Bulla started.

“What?” Mom asked, looking at Bulla.

“We already got everything moved out. We’ve been slowly and carefully moving things out after we bought it. We finished moving today. The person who sold us the house said it was move-in ready. It’s very nice.” Bulla started explaining.

“But?” Mom, Dad, and I asked.

“It’s in Motoro City.” Bulla quietly answered, backing away.

Yeah—I’d probably be backing away as well.

“Motoro City?” Mom asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Yes.” Bulla answered.

“That’s two hours away!” Mom screamed, freaking out.

“I’m sorry. But I really liked the house—and the city. It’s so nice there. It’s small, but still has a lot to do.” Bulla responded, trying to reason with Mom.

‘You might want to run.’ I mouthed to Kolby and Bulla.

“Tell Halley I’m sorry for Uncle Kebury.” Kolby told me.

“Well, we’d hate to just leave, but we have to go. Tell Halley we say hi and we hope she feels better soon.” Bulla told us before Kolby teleported him and her elsewhere.

“I’m going to check on Halley. I’m sorry.” I apologized before heading to the bathroom.

I heard Dad open and slam the back door—and Mom’s in shock or something.

She’ll bounce back—she always does. I’ll just let her do what she wishes for the next day or two. 

………………

As long as she stays out of my room.

“Is everything ok?” Halley softly asked when she saw me walk in.

“Are you ok?” I asked, concerned; she was leaning against the side of the tub, arms and head leaning over.

“I’m ok. This hard, smooth, white rock feels nice.” Halley told me.

“The tub. I think it’s porcelain. This part of the tub is cold, and you have a fever. That’s probably why it feels nice.” I explained, setting the towel on the sink next to my shirt and her clean panties.

Well, she certainly does pay attention; she hung her wet clothes over the side of the tub.

“I’ll be right back; I’m going to throw these in the laundry.” I told her.

“Ok.” She softly replied.

“Mom?” I asked, walking into the laundry room.

“Oh, Trunks. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in with Halley?” Mom asked, trying to divert my attention; she had been crying.

“It’s not my business, but I’m sure everything will be fine. At least you know Bulla is with who she’s meant to be, and he doesn’t hurt her. As for why I’m here, I’m just bringing Halley’s pajamas in to be washed; I’m going back in a minute.” I told Mom, trying to give her some comfort.

“I know… Ok. Well, you head back to Halley. Where are her underwear?” Mom sighed and then asked.

“They’re not there?” I asked, confused.

“No. Just her pajamas.” Mom replied.

“Well, I didn’t see them on the floor or side of the tub. ……… I suppose she could still be wearing them. That’s how we showered last night; she wore her bra and panties.” I started talking to myself before something clicked in my head.

“Ah. Ok. Well, I’m just going to hang anything wet up. Just get me those panties whenever you can.” Mom told me.

“Ok. And Mom… As long as you don’t extremely rearrange things and stay out of my room, you can do what you need around the house for today—and maybe tomorrow. You can rearrange a little—not how you rearrange your house.” I calmly told her.

“Really?” She asked, shocked.

“Yeah… Go ahead.” I sighed.

I’m going to regret this decision…

“Oh, Trunks!” Mom happily cried, reaching to hug me.

“Ok. But now I’m really going to go to Halley. You do what you need to do.” I told Mom, escaping her hug.

“Will do!” Mom said with that can-do attitude—and fiery aura.

Yep. Definitely going to regret this decision.

“Is everything ok?” Halley asked again, making me realize I never answered her earlier.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just some family drama. Bulla and Kolby say hi and they hope you feel better soon. Bulla and Kolby bought a house in Motoro City—two hours away from Mom and Dad—two and half hours from here. Bulla and Kolby also got married, he marked her, and she’s pregnant.” I explained to Halley.

“Oh, congratulations.” Halley replied with a soft smile.

“I’ll let them know next time I talk to them. Oh, and Kolby says he’s sorry.” I let Halley know.

“Why?” She asked, confused.

“He told Kebury about you and you being here. He tried to tell him your mother had died, but Kebury left before Kolby could say anything more. I must apologize to you for that as well. I honestly thought he just wanted a relationship with you.” I explained and then apologized.

“It’s not your fault. He did want to get to know me—until he found out I’m the reason Mom died.” Halley sadly spoke.

“Halley, it’s not your fault. Your mom was just protecting you.” I told her.

“I know that’s what you say. But I didn’t do anything. I couldn’t—and still can’t fight back. It’s doubly my fault because I have Ares’s blood running through my body. I should’ve been able to do something.” Halley sadly spoke, pushing away from the edge of the tub.

“Halley, it’s not your fault. You were only five. I could barely defend myself at five. I didn’t start learning until I was seven or eight—when Mom kind of finally allowed me. Halley, to put all that pressure on you—it’s not fair. You were five. And yes, I’m aware there are different races out there who learn to fight and defend themselves at a young age. You’re just not one of them. You were born of two different peaceful races—that’s what you grew up learning and believing. You didn’t know you were any part Saiyan until yesterday. It’s not your fault.” I sincerely but firmly explained, looking at her.

“Not anymore.” A female voice spoke out of nowhere.

“Ahhh!” Halley screamed, hiding in the water and bubbles; only her head was visible.

“What’s going on?! Is everything ok?” Mom asked, running in, panicked—followed by Dad; Halley sank into the water even more.

“Who the hell are you?” Dad asked, looking at an older-looking lady.

“My name isn’t of importance. All you need to know is that I’m a witch—and that I’m here to remove any and all Saiyan and Kebury’s DNA from the girl.” This lady, this witch, explained like it was nothing.

“What?” Mom asked, shocked.

“That’s not possible!” Dad yelled, pissed.

“Oh, but it is. Kebury came to me and asked that I remove his DNA from her so that she’ll no longer be biologically related to him in any way. And because she biologically has three sets of parents—one mom and two dads—it’s one hundred percent possible. It’s also possible because Kebury paid the price already; he paid in advance. Don’t worry; this won’t hurt the girl. She won’t even notice. However, it won’t take any affect until after she goes back to sleep. That’s my call. Once she goes to sleep, the Saiyan in her will evaporate and the Nekodian in her will take over. The girl will be what she grew up know herself to be: half-Venarian and half-Nekodian— _with_ Arien blood running through her veins.” The witch explained.

“Why did you say with Arien blood the way you said it?” Dad asked, annoyed.

“Kebury doesn’t believe she’s worthy of it, so he also asked that Ares’s blood be removed. However, I both respect and fear both Ares and Aphrodite. If this is what they’ve decided, it shall be. I’m sure if I were to remove the blood from her, they’d find a way to put it back. Also on my call, none of you will remember this after she falls asleep. Once she falls asleep, you’ll all forget about Kebury and her ever being part Saiyan. The only one who know anything about her being any part Saiyan is her mother—who by now is probably screaming at Kebury. He said he’d do and pay anything for this—and to see Vera again. So, I gave him the ability to talk to Vera for about an hour or so, one last time. When she wakes, her ears may be softer than they are currently. She will not have a tail because she was born with an ape tail; that was removed the day after she was born by Venus. If the tail hadn’t been removed it would’ve been replaced with a cat’s tail. However, that isn’t the case. After she wakes up, it’ll be how it was before she or any of you found any of this out. Don’t worry; she won’t forget any of you—and you won’t forget her. Conversations may change a little, but for the most part, aside the Saiyan being gone, everything will be the same. Oh, and you’ll also forget about me.” The witch explained, looking at all of us.

“Doesn’t she get a say in this?” I asked, looking at Halley—who looked confused and devastated.

“No, she does not; Kebury paid in advance. Most of the time, I don’t require payment until after I take care of the wish or whatever in case someone changes their mind. However, if a customer is willing to pay in advance, I must comply, and it can’t be changed or undone. And no, you wouldn’t be able to try to bargain and change anything.” The witch explained.

“What about that box Kebury made for Halley?” Mom asked, looking from Halley to the witch.

“It’ll be a gift from her Nekodian dad. And Kebury is in for a nasty surprise. The truth is about to come out.” The witch said with a smile.

“Now what does that mean?” I asked, annoyed, catching something in her voice.

“Eh, what the hell? You’re going to forget after she falls asleep anyway. Ryu, who is her Nekodian father never raped Vera; Kebury did. He wanted a child with a Venarian because it could be great power—especially with the pendants Halley wears. He had this feeling that Halley would receive Ares’s blood. The Venarian in Halley would make her very compliant with Kebury and she would do whatever he wished. He could take over whatever planet he wanted. However, Vere was in love with Ryu; that was a problem. The story Vera told you was mostly true—only backwards. And that’s because again, Kebury made a request—but this was to my cousin. My sisters and I don’t condone rape and is the one request, that no matter how much someone is willing to pay, we won’t take. I’m the only one in business, so he had no choice but to come to me. So I’ll grant him his request, but Vera will remember everything and what Kebury did as well. One thing about a mother’s instinct is that no matter what, it can’t be changed. Kebury didn’t want you to have cat ears; Vera did. That’s why she loved Halley’s ears so much; she wanted that. But now I must do what I came here for. And then I must take my leave. I’ve got others to see. Now, just hold still and this’ll be over in just a few seconds.” The witch explained before instructing Halley as she walked over to her.

After just a second, the witch waved her hand in front of Halley’s face, and a bright flash happened. Then, just like that, the witch was gone.

“Halley, are you ok?” I asked, immediately by her side; she was rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah…” Halley softly replied.

“The nerve of some people.” Mom said, annoyed.

“That bitch…” Dad growled, leaving the bathroom.

“Do you need anything?” Mom asked, looking at Halley.

“No…” Halley softly replied.

“Ok. Well, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Mom told us with a soft smile before leaving.

“Halley?” I asked, looking at her.

“I can’t seem to sit up.” She told me.

“Do you want to get out?” I asked.

“No…” She replied.

“By any chance, are you still wearing you panties?” I asked, looking at her.

“Yes. I know you said I was supposed to take everything off to take a bath, but I was hoping you’d get in too—like last night. But you said two people wear underwear. I know I don’t have a bra…” Halley answered, shocking me. But I could tell she was serious; I had to stop her.

“Generally, you don’t wear anything when you take showers or baths—even with two people. I told you to wear your panties and bra while I wore my boxers because I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” I explained.

“Oh.” She softly spoke, staring at me.

“Do you really want me to sit in there with you?” I sternly asked, looking at her.

“Yes.” She quickly answered.

“Do you want me to leave my boxers on?” I asked again.

“Yes.” She answered just as fast.

I just sighed as I started removing my clothes; I noticed she never took her eyes off me.

I got in and sat in front of her, knees up, so she had room.

Slowly, hesitantly, she inched closer until she was right in front of me.

Looking into her eyes, I knew what she wanted; I then immediately saw the confusion and hurt in her eyes when I got up and moved.

“Shhh… Relax; I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want the faucet pushing into my neck or shoulders.” I told her as I got seated behind her.

Once I was situated, I gently grabbed her shoulders and carefully back to me.

“I’m going to move my hands down to your waist. Ok?” I told her, holding her shoulders. 

She nodded her head in response just before I pulled her to sit between my knees, her back against my stomach as her head laid on my chest. 

Once I knew she was situated, I wrapped my arms around her stomach while she rested against me.

“Hey Trunks, I just wanted to kn— I’ll just ask later.” I heard Mom walk in and start to say something but stopped when she saw Halley and me; she quickly turned around to leave.

Halley didn’t seem to notice as she stared at the ceiling; I could tell she was relaxed—and was going to fall asleep.

After a few minutes, I was going to say something, but she started moving; she turned to face me. However, instead of looking me in the face, she leaned against me. 

Kneeling between my knees, she laid her head on my shoulder, and her arms were clinging to my sides.

I couldn’t help it, pulled her to me, and held her like I held her last night in the shower. The only difference—aside from we're in the tub this time, was that she wasn’t wearing a bra, and I could get to more of her back. I could also feel her breasts against me; they didn’t feel large or small. But I couldn’t be sure of their actual size until I see them. And until she’s ready for that, I won’t look.

“Mmmm…” She softly moaned as I rubbed her back.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Minutes ticked by, and Trunks started feeling Halley’s breath on his shoulder.

“Halley?” Trunks asked, rubbing her shoulders.

“Hmm?” Halley asked, barely awake.

“Maybe we should get out; you’re falling asleep. That’s not good in a tub; you could drown.” Trunks told her.

“You won’t let that happen.” Halley stated, rubbing her face against his shoulder.

She had a point; he wouldn’t let her drown.

“No—I won’t let you drown, but still… You should sleep in bed.” Trunks told her.

“Ok.” Halley responded, sitting up.

Trunks got out first, pulled the plug, grabbed her towel, helped Halley up, had her wrap up, and then lifted her out.

“Ok… Clean, dry clothes are next to you, on the sink. Dry off, get changed and just come to the room.” Trunks calmly told Halley.

“Ok.” Halley softly responded.

“Oh… And I need the panties that you’re wearing now; they need to be put in the wash.” Trunks hesitantly told Halley.

“Ok…” Halley responded, slowly removing her panties and handed them to Trunks.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Halley finally emerged from the bathroom (half-asleep) in one of Trunks’s blue shirts, holding her towel.

“Ok. Come on.” Trunks sighed, meeting Halley halfway; he took the towel and just dropped it on the floor before getting her to bed.

Once in bed, Trunks covered Halley with the blanket, tucked some hair behind her ear, took her hand in his, and waited.

“Good night.” Halley softly spoke, lightly squeezing Trunks’s hand.

“Good night.” Trunks repeated, using his other hand to feel her forehead; she was still feverish but didn’t feel nearly as warm as last night.

It wasn’t intended, but Trunks fell asleep after about ten minutes of just watching Halley.

And that’s how Bulma found them—facing each other, holding hands while they slept; she smiled as she covered Trunks with the blanket…


End file.
